Of Shadows and Memories
by yuuihas
Summary: A boy who is destined to be a ghost, and a girl who is an amnesiac. These two are in each others' company until she finishes her trial. Along the way, she makes bonds, learns to be herself, and also creates new memories, all while battling Shadows. [Edited/Hiatus]
1. Winter, Ten Years Ago

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**01: **Winter, Ten Years Ago

* * *

**Author's Note: **It is mostly a story based on friendships, bonds, and her Social Links with her friends and fellow SEES members. There are original extra scenes and possibly more original lines as I stray from using the lines from the games.

The characters names are different from the usual Arisato Minato/Yuuki Makoto and Arisato Minako/Hamuko. I used names that I named them in the game. Femc is named Yuuki Kaede and malemc is Sakuragi Rihito.

And uh, please enjoy reading!

* * *

It was ten years ago when her life was played in the hands who handled fate and destiny. It was then decided she were to hold on to a fate she couldn't handle and yet she was only seven years old a victim of an eccentric car accident that killed off her parents. On a seemingly ordinary winter evening on the respected Moonlight Bridge, an unknown explosion occurs causing all the cars in traffic to crash and overlap another.

One car in particular had exploded and burst into flames. Right before the hateful flames consumed the vehicle, a child was thrown out a closed glass window, with glass shards impaling her and hurting her head once she landed upon the debris and rubble. From head to toe glass shards were stuck on her skin slowly falling off. Her clothes were shreds, her hair was in a frenzied mess and she had cuts everywhere that bled slowly, yet she didn't move only laying down on the ground of the bridge staring upon the sky that turned midnight with a full moon.

As the pain began to numb, she became disoriented with her mind going fuzzy and her head pounding suffering a gash across her temple along with head trauma. She couldn't feel her legs until she managed to slowly get up slowly bit-by-bit. Watching the car and her parents' burn into crisps, she calls out to anyone to hear her small little voice as she sits on the ground holding her legs close to her, weeping alone.

On the same ruined bridge there was a struggle of two opposing forces, although the one who toils the most was a blond haired female who attempted to exterminate a mystifying yet powerful foe. The strife was endless and it was easy to see that she was on the losing end of the fight. She refused on behalf of her orders and she would do anything even if she were out of power to do anything worthwhile. With no more available option, she kept attacking endlessly without stopping fearing no casualty, until a young human girl stumbles upon the scene diverting her attention from her enemy.

The blond haired was suddenly stuck in a position she wasn't prepared for; an injured human child who is shell shocked to appear on the battlefield. Worst of all, the enemy also had their attention on the child. This dangerous moment of when she had no choice, in her monotonous voice she pointed at the crying girl who kept rubbing her eyes fervently. She was a sad sight to see. For a few minutes, space had warped and the ethereal being disappeared.

Before that dreadful moment, the little girl kept crying, kept going and going on the bridge that was partially destroyed. Then she hears a commotion across from her that made her curious. Walking some more distance, she came across a scene that she shouldn't have seen. The first thing she noticed was the blond haired girl's mechanical body, which she was entranced by slightly until their eyes met. She wanted to say something, ask for help but unable to do so as things didn't quite went as they meant to be. The blond haired girl's finger pointed at her murmuring words.

A horrible loud ringing interrupted and resounded in her mind violently causing her to cry even more and more. Putting both of her hands to her ears as she screamed in pain as something hurt her inside. The blond haired girl's face became softer and sympathetic hugging the little girl as she cried. Once the small child got a hold of her pain, she asked "…. Can we ever meet again?" Her eyes were getting sleepy and once she fell down, she saw the blond smile a gentle smile.

The blond haired girl caught her in her arms, confirming the child's face into her memory banks and placed the small child under the rubble. The blond haired girl soon walked off some far distance falling out of commission and collapsed.

As the small child who lays under the rubble, a forlorn teenage boy with blue hair and gray eyes that seen much more and seems older appears like a ghost being saddened by what happened commenting, "So it has finally begun" then fades away into the fallen girl.

Hours later after the whole commotion on the Moonlight Bridge, a rescue team was sent out to search out for any victims or survivors. Although there was low possibility of it happening. They wanted to be positive so they sent out many rescue teams. One rescue team in particular found a little girl whose eyes were dazed and cowering under the rubble.

She was taken to the hospital immediately. They treated her cuts which were multiple around her body and stitched the gash on the side of her head. After all the treatment was done, they asked for her name. Fear came into her face as she mumbles, "…. I don't know."


	2. A New Beginning

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**02: **_The New Beginning_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mostly introducing the characters and adding more onto Kaede's background and her rocky relationships with her relatives. Also her sibling-like relationship with her older cousin. Also sort of a introduction to other characters, the primary people of SEES. I guess you can tell who they are.

Uh, please enjoy reading the story.

* * *

As years passed, the little girl's fractured memory never recovered due to the intensive trauma that belittled her. With large gaps in her memory and inability to remember events, she was to be an amnesiac for the rest of her life without ever signs of recovery.

Due to the death of her long passed parents, her custody was given to her relatives but they kept passing her around making her move many times and transfer many, many times. This was because they found that she was an odd child who mostly stayed alone and hardly made any friends.

She was given a temporary name, '_Masami Taiyou_' as they forgotten who she belonged to despite being their own niece and relation by blood. In return she never got along with her cousins, uncles, or aunts or even peers mainly tending to be by herself.

She often was found mumbling silently as if whispering to someone who wasn't there. Indeed she was talking to someone that she could only see, an older teenage boy that remained in her mind by the name _Rihito Sakuragi_. She first met this older boy in her dreams when she stayed in the hospital. He was always with her no matter what happened, even on bad days or good days. He would always comfort her and cheer her up when things went wrong. _Rihito was her only support._

That how it always been, until an older female cousin who saw '_Masami_' differently from the other relatives took her in when she got married. She was 23 years old and fifteen years older than her, but acted like her older sister. This cousin went all her way to fight with the other relatives for her custody. Her name was Koharu Chiba and she cared for '_Masami_' for the rest of the ten years.

Koharu looked for who her little cousin real name which took her around eight years researching and asking, which she found out was _Kaede Yuuki_. She told the girl as her fifteenth birthday present. She also looked for her deceased uncle and aunt's grave so in order to let them know that she was taking care of their daughter.

Then she found a way for Kaede to eventually open up to others and help her find an easier way to remember things and faces by buying her a camera also getting her a notepad to write things she can't remember.

In return Kaede went to her for advice and admired her as a role model, the only relative she admired the most. She told her the reason why she mumbled to herself saying that she spoke to a ghost that seemed to reside in her when she was little. Her older sister-like cousin didn't say anything horrible or mean, but accepted that reason, despite of it being really bizarre.

Towards the end of her first year and turning sixteen, Kaede received a scholarship from the prestigious private Gekkoukan High School who noticed her academic ability and was that if she were to accept this scholarship her lodgings has already been accommodated for. She was afraid of leaving her cousin and being on her own, but her cousin encouraged her to go.

* * *

Towards the next few days, Kaede is packing up to move out to Iwatodai dormitory for Gekkoukan High School. She has several assorted empty photo albums packed away and unlimited supplies of film-roll in a bag. She slightly recalls her getting the scholarship admission letter to the high school a few months ago with her yelling and her cousin Koharu being excited about the prospect.

Right behind her, a forlorn Rihito who mostly resides in her mind half of the time is floating around being ghostly as he watches her pack away all her things to be shipped out. He expresses some mild uncertainty, concern, and distrust about the admission letter but hardly states it out loud. Instead he casually asks, "_What about the friends you made here, Kaede?_"

"…. You know they were hardly the greatest friends to begin with, Rihito." She speaks quietly and packs more quickly as if avoiding the topic.

* * *

Somewhere else in an area of Iwatodai, at an archery range a girl is concentrating with her bow aiming to hit the target fifteen feet away from her. After she shoots many arrows at once, she goes to the target and takes the arrows out. Once she finished, she walks to the resting area to drink water and take a break.

She begins to wonder about the events that happened to her recently; moving in to the dormitory of Iwatodai, learning of her special powers that she recently awakened, knowledge of the Dark Hour which she recently learned of and becoming a member of SEES.

She recalls receiving a letter from her father and wonders if she could find out something if she cooperated with Kirijo Group. Although it may take time for her, she decided that she could try even if there any obstacles ahead of her. Being slightly more energized, she got up and began to shoot more arrows.

* * *

In another place called Iwatodai Strip Mall, in Hagakure Ramen Shop, a boy wearing a baseball hat was concentrating on his ramen after feeling a bit miserable. He thinks about how he had to sneak out of the house, while his father was on another drinking rampage that was lying on the floor passed out.

He sighs pathetically at himself and kept eating more, wishing that he could do something special, or anything that set him apart from his deadbeat father that kept drinking each day and night. After finishing a bowl of ramen, he paid the owner and decided to go on a stroll to pass the time before getting home.

* * *

In the late evening in a special dormitory of Iwatodai, there's a command room on the fourth floor, two senior students talk about their status and how SEES will eventually possibly progress. One of them is a girl who looks elegant who is the club leader and her senior member a boy who looked somehow energetic no matter the situation.

The leader had talked about a recent meeting with the chairman who was their club advisor, in which he told her about the new student who was to arrive sooner or later and a potential candidate also member. The only member with her at moment then questioned about whether or not if the student will fit in or if they have the potential ability they are looking for.

She then reveals a file folder and multiple copies of the student's documents which show that the new girl had received a scholarship for her academic ability.

Then she points out that the new student is an orphan due to the certain incident of ten years ago and including the fact student has been with many relatives and is often moving everywhere, also transferring schools. The leader has expressed her concerns about the intensive amnesia which was caused by the trauma that the student had gone through as a child, soon wondering if the new student will be okay.

The other member has other concerns about the student's history of being an orphan and wonders if she will be able to adjust being at Gekkoukan High School and living at Iwatodai. Then he soon comments wondering why the chairman has a large interest in this new girl.

The two of them soon resolve to keep watch over her at school if any problems were to arise.

* * *

In the Osaka International Airport, Kaede is heading towards the gate to board on the plane to Tokyo. As she walks through the gate, she puts on her earphones on her ears walking inside the plane looking for her seat holding her ticket in one hand. Once she found her seat, she put her suitcase into the alcove above and sits down in her seat falling asleep listening to music.

Soon a dejected looking Rihito came out hovering above her, sitting with his legs in a crisscross, sort of wondering how Kaede's life will eventually start at a new beginning. "_It finally begun… again._" soon he fades away into her.


	3. The Contract

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**03: **The Contract

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, getting on more onto the storyline of the game itself, I guess. Once again two new characters that you might know.

Please enjoy reading it.

* * *

It was a six-hours plane ride with Kaede asleep the whole ride, only waking up to go to the restroom or eat. When the plane ride eventually landed at its destination, **Narita International Airport**, it was late afternoon. Yawning loudly, she grabbed her suitcase from the alcove and gets off the plane.

Walking through many areas and checkpoints, Kaede is half-awake but still attentive to everything around her. Once getting to the retrieval area, she grabs her backpack going to the sliding doors and outside. Once she was outside, she opened up her pack, grabbing a small but portable camera with a long chain. Putting it around her neck, and then closing her backpack, she calls for a taxi to take her to the train station.

* * *

Once arriving at the train station, she looked for the line reaching to Iwatodai which took her an hour.

When finally finding it out, she chides Rihito mentally, '_You could have helped me with find the line, you know?_' soon realizing he wasn't there and possibly busy. Kaede soon wonders what is keeping him busy but shrugs it off as she rushes to get on the train to Iwatodai.

Upon finding an empty seat, she plays her music again and the train runs while she falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile as Kaede is asleep on the train, Rihito is elsewhere between mind and matter in a room of velvet looking like an elevator of some kind. He is having a crude discussion with man with a long nose and who always seem to smile.

"Why does she have to take my place and repeat the whole thing again, huh? It's going to burden her and her life!"

"Well, Master Rihito, I do not know the specifics of why a whole year is repeated for her or why she was sent there to substitute you, but I only know that it was your wish-"

"What do you mean my wish? Why would I wish something upon someone like her? She doesn't deserve something like this!"

"Like I said before," the long nose spoke quietly and gently, "I do not know at all nor the specifics or reason. I cannot tell the future nor I cannot tell whether if history will begin repeating itself nor not. All I can do is guide her, like I had guided you, and all you can do is support her."

"I will be doing support? Aah. I can't do anything in this state but bother her and whisper weird things in her ears." he sighs folding his arms. "But fine. I'll see what I can do."

He resigns from the room and returns to reality seeing that Kaede is awake with her full attention to a blue butterfly floating by. A mysterious voice seems to enchant her somehow or another as the words is implanted in her mind.

'_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as your guide._'

The conductor's announcement seems to snap Kaede's out of her trance, "_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…_" She then jumps at the sight of Rihito looking at the butterfly with disdain and miserably at the same time.

When she's about to ask why he looks so sullen, she remembers the announcement and grabs her stuff running out of the train in about to leave the station. When out of the train, she realizes her hair is in a mess due to her sleeping, "Oh man, my hair is in a mess!" but Rihito doesn't comments only keeping his blank face. She frowns slightly, soon deciding to ignore him. The station was empty and midnight was about to set in, and she adjusts her earphones along with music player.

Right as the midnight sets in, everything and everywhere became darkness. "Shit. I guess I'm late already… hmm…." she mutters while trying to turn on her music player. "That's strange…. I had put in new batteries the other day…." She then shakes it in attempt to turn it on and while doing this; Rihito gave a long defeated sigh and disappeared into Kaede's mind.

"What? Rihito what are you doing?" She attempts to pester him but to no avail, then taking out the admission pamphlet with the directions to the dorm for where to go. "_Rihito is an idiot…_" she mutters seeing that he was being evasive once again.

While walking along the empty streets which were full of blood red puddles that in the slightest didn't bother her, with glowing coffins standing around. She wonders, '_I wonder where all the people went? This city is dead in the night, probably…?_' Looking up above her was the gigantic moon that look yellow and pale; she slight shuddered if the moon were to fall on top of her.

After many walks and avoiding the tall coffins, Kaede found the dorm she was to live in for her school year. She finds herself in hesitation as she looks upon the doors. Once she was staring at them not being able to open them, Rihito comes out again looking at the dorm with an impassive look and some mixed feelings.

"Rihito… will you finally tell me everything? Liked when you promised when I was little? _What you hide, is what I seek…._" He only nods solemnly and gestures to her to open the door.

Grabbing upon the door's handle to open the door, she goes inside, with the door closing behind her. The dorm inside is dark and her eyes tries to adjust to the darkness, blinking many times at once. As she gradually adjusts, a young boy with jail-like clothing appears smiling and initiating a one-sided conversation.

"Welcome. You're late. I've been waiting a long time." he gives a carefree smile and his light blue eyes are sparkling somewhat in the darkness. Kaede was about to ask who he was but before she could say anything, he handed her a piece of paper. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Taking the paper in her hands, she looks at the following words, "_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._" And the rest is blank to sign her name. Without thinking about the right or wrong, she signs the contract assuming it is about the rules of the dorm and hands it back to him. The boy smiles slightly and says strange words that are implanted onto Kaede's mind for a moment, "_...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…_" The odd young boy then disappears as if he was melting into the darkness.

"Ah-! That kid disappeared. Huh." she looks ahead in the darkness wondering what his words meant, but then Rihito distracts her whispering into her, '_I'll be going for a bit for a few days…. So I'll have to leave you on your own, Kaede._' '_Wai-_'

Right before she could stop him, a wary looking girl comes out of the darkness, "**...Who's there!?**"


	4. A Normal Dorm

**Of Shadow and Memories**

**04: **A Normal Dorm

* * *

**Author's Note: **The chapter title is kind of a joke seeing how its Iwatodai Dormitory.

Most people that Kaede meets will automatically be addressed with 'last name, honorfic basis.' Seeing how the game is based in Japan.

* * *

The girl who came out of the darkness is somewhat surprised and distrustful. She has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink sweater jacket and heart shaped choker, around her arm was something rather particular is a red armband. While the girl stared at Kaede for a minute, she spoke again, "_How can you be … But it's …!_" her expression changes into a slight frown. "_Don't tell me…_"

In the girl's hand is a gun pointed towards the ground, which was mysteriously silver. Kaede morbidly wondered if this girl would shoot at her, but another girl intervened. "Wait!"

"...!"

The lights then turned on by chance. "The lights…"

The two girls then took Kaede to the lounge. The second girl was someone who looked regal and has utmost superiority. She has red hair and light red eyes. She also had a red armband around her arm.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." the red headed girl mentions and Kaede unceremoniously blushed scratching her cheek mumbling silently to herself about arriving from Osaka. "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students that live in this dorm."

The first girl although seemed dubious and cold while staring at Kaede for a second and turning to Mitsuru asking, "...Who's she?" leaving Kaede out of the loop in a vague conversation.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"…Is it okay for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" she then turns to Kaede introducing her to the girl. "This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"... Hi, I'm Takeba."

Kaede in return smiled shyly and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Takeba-san… I'm Yuuki Kaede."

"Uh, y-yeah…" The fellow junior found herself stuttering in surprise, not really knowing what to do. "Nice to meet you, too Yuuki-san…"

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor." The senior intones while looking upon the clock. "Your things should already be there I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh… I'll show you the way." She gestures Kaede. "Follow me."

Kaede found herself following the other junior up the stairs yawning slightly. Upon the second floor, she noticed a room that seemed to be glowing at the end of the hall, but returns on walking to the third floor with Yukari.

Upon the third floor of the dormitory, at the furthest door, she yawned again rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"This is it…" Yukari smiles hesitantly and giving her the door key. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? …Since its right at the end of the hall."

'_Yikes! She's been yawning for quite a bit. I wonder why?_'

"So, any questions?"

"Huh? U-uh, sorry, I'm kind of tired from a plane ride from Osaka to Tokyo..." she thinks to herself for a bit and asks, "_Does that boy live here?_"

It was a possibility that she was just dreaming him up but... he was really strange.

'_Being from Osaka, meaning a six hour plane ride..._' Yukari soon had a perplexed look on her face wondering or not to take her seriously.

"What are you talking about? …C'mon, it's not funny."

"... Never mind must have been my stupid imagination." she mutters silently, toying around with her camera.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" This time her voice was wavering. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Thinking back to the eerie moon, the dark green sky, the blood red puddle and the glowing coffins must have something important… but it was probably just her imagination though.

"...Yeah."

"Oh I see. Well, I'd better get going..." Turning away and turning back facing Kaede, "Um… I'm sure you still have questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." soon walking down the stairs.

Once Kaede was alone, she opens the door and going inside putting down her things, falling onto the bed falling asleep without care.

* * *

In another part of the same dormitory, the command room of the fourth floor, the two girls from before is discussing the new arrival.

"I could not tell you sooner, because I thought she would come earlier- not this late." Mitsuru sighs slightly holding onto a file folder. "Yuuki is a new junior that will start tomorrow for an Academic Scholarship funded by the school, but apparently she has some potential according to the chairman."

She puts down the file folder onto the table and sits down on one of the love-seats. "It will be a bit awkward trying to understand her unless you were in Yuuki's situation." She looked a bit uncomfortable while folding her arms.

"_Awkward?_" the junior repeats and picks up the file folder of information and reads it while standing up. "Ten years ago of 1999... Ah." She falls silent for a bit recollecting the history she just read.

"... There are a lot of things listed down written down about her; along with extensive and intensive amnesia... Do you think she'll be okay?"

"That's why we'll have to keep watch on her if anything or any problems arise." Mitsuru looks straight at the younger girl. "I will also be counting on you Takeba, since you are the same year as hers."

She hesitates a bit as if looking for her possible choices in this situation and reluctantly agrees. "I'll try my best."

* * *

_Next Day_

It was early morning as Kaede woke up feeling fresh but a little tired. Getting up from her bed, she dawdles to the sink, washing her face and soon taking off her clothes to change into her new uniform. The uniform was a neat black jacket and black skirt, with a red ribbon tie. She muses slightly how it feels much more different than her old uniforms of back home and adds her neck strap mp3 player along with her chained portable camera.

While she was adding her silver barrettes and putting her hair into a high ponytail, Yukari knocked on the door asking, "It's Takeba. Are you awake?"

Kaede calls out, "Yeah." After finishing putting on her barrettes, she grabs her school bag and opens the door.

Entering the room was Yukari who greeted her, "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Kirjio-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

She shrugs slightly and gives a small grin yet not truly showing her feelings. "Sure."

'_Sounds a bit unenthusiastic, I guess she is tired_.' Yukari thinks before speaking once again. "Okay. Then let's go."

* * *

The two girls began walking towards to the train station, in silence with Yukari feeling uncomfortable being around the new student and Kaede snapping pictures of the areas and things she sees around her, not entirely realizing that she's making the situation harder than it is.

Trying to think of something to say, Yukari blurts out, "You sure like to take pictures with that camera of yours, Yuuki-san? You have been taking pictures of almost everywhere we went."

Kaede blinks in surprise when Yukari finally speaks, and nods slowly, putting her camera down from her eyes. "Oh. Yeah, uh it kind of helps me remember things I don't usually remember." Her eyes brightened slightly. "Short of like photographic memory? But with an actual camera, ha-ha~"

"Oh! I see." Yukari begins to smile herself despite her initial distrust of the fellow junior. "If you want, I can show you around for good sights to take pictures of?"

"Sure!"

The two girls soon became engaged in a long conversation between the two.

* * *

Inside the New City passenger train, "**Anehazuru**," Yukari began to talk about the view, "We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part… when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle."

While she was speaking about the view, Kaede began taking pictures of the trains surrounding and outside the window, until Yukari suddenly said, "Oh, look you can see it now!"

Behold her words, was the island itself that was sight. Arriving at the school, a female student that Kaede didn't know greeted Yukari and she greeted her back.

"Well, here we are… Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

"Takeba-san… do you mind if I took a picture of you, with the school and the cherry blossoms in the background?"

"H-huh?" Yukari was caught off guard, but willingly let her take the picture. "Oh I won't mind!"

Once she finished taking Yukari's picture, the girl asked, "What are you going to use it for?"

"To remember your pretty face~" she teased slowly putting her camera down.

"_Y-Yuuki-san_!" She looks red and flustered and ran off to the entrance way.

"Oops." Kaede chuckled slightly and followed after the ruffled girl.

* * *

In the entrance way of the school, Yukari is waiting and has finally calmed down from the words her fellow junior had said. "Sheesh. Warn me before you say those things!" she mutters slightly as she folds her arms. '_But… it was nice of her take my picture I guess_.'

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. …And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where's my classroom?"

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." She shrugs slightly and then whispers quietly before leaving. "Hey…About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? …See ya later."

With that, Yukari left Kaede alone to herself to explore. While heading towards the bulletin board, she sees many people around and looks up her name, which she couldn't find at first until her second try.

"Class F, hum." After taking a close look at the list, she notices someone else names. "Takeba-san and I are in the same class. That's nice…" '_… I just hope I don't forget her sooner or later._' Shaking her head as if scolding herself for being negative, she goes towards the faculty office.

After dawdling around for a while, she found the faculty office. Opening the door, she saw a teacher pacing back and forward seemingly stressed but upon seeing Kaede, she brightened up.

"Oh, are you the new student?" she hastily grabs a file folder that was placed on the desk. "Yuuki Kaede... 2nd year correct?" The teacher was now flipping papers in the file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see… in 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"

She stops and gasps, soon dropping all her files at once. Her face is all red and becomes a bit worried and picks up her files in a hurry. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Toriumi-sensei. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

'_Clumsy teacher I guess...? Sensei's kind of cute though_.' she flashes a small grin. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Toriumi-sensei became calmer but still calmer after the fiasco that occurred to her, coughing slightly to regain her composure. "My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class." She soon looks at the clock then becomes alarmed. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Kaede then followed after the teacher to the auditorium, which were full of students waiting for the Welcoming Ceremony to begin. As she sits down in her seat, a ridiculous looking man that she assumed was the principal spoke at the podium. The principal began to speak, but the thing that caught her ears were couple of boy classmates whispering from ahead of her.

"I heard we got a transfer student."

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari-chan."

Kaede sighs slightly and sinks into her seat while putting on her earphones to ignore the endless chattering.

* * *

Afterwards Toriumi-sensei had Kaede follow her to the homeroom she was assigned to. As Toriumi-sensei went in the classroom doing the usual first day announcements, while Kaede waited outside, soon she was directed to come inside.

'_Oh it's that girl that was with Yukari this morning!_'

'_Whats with those red colored eyes?_'

'_She's carrying a camera around her neck! What is she trying to be? A photographer?_'

'_She's kind of cute though._'

"Okay enough with the chatter you guys." Toriumi-sensei spoke out loudly. "Now then, we have a new student joining us for our spring semester. Her name is Yuuki Kaede-san and she recently transferred from Osaka. Please introduce yourself, Yuuki-san!"

Standing near the podium, she flashes a small smile that seemed fake and acted a bit cheerfully although she felt a bit dazed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki Kaede. I hope I'll be in good hands from now on."

The day went by quickly and homeroom was finally over. Kaede was somewhat pissed off that Rihito hardly reappear during that day at all. She got out of her seat about to leave but a fellow classmate had called out to her from behind her.

"'Sup, dude!?" Kaede jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned around facing a male student wearing a baseball cap who cheerfully grins at her. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

'_Well you did scare the hell out of me._' she thinks and asks towards him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Iori Junpei! But you can call me, Junpei! Nice to meet ya." He smiles a huge grin tipping his cap playfully at her. "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…" Junpei then gives a thoughtful look. "So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

Suddenly Yukari comes out of nowhere sighing, appearing at Junpei's side chiding him. "At it again huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" She places her hand on her hip looking at Junpei with a glare. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Junpei seemed really distraught at this accuse and raises his hands up in protest. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so." She soon turns towards Kaede. "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

Kaede smiles a huge grin and nods, "I'm glad to have a friend, Takeba-san." Yukari in question becomes embarrassed and caught off guard slightly for a moment smiling slightly weakly. "A friend? Oh… you mean me. Yeah, I… I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too."

Junpei cuts in soon complaining, "Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class, too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Soon he gives a slight weird smile. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side… The whole class was buzzing about you."

Kaede suddenly shuddered and Yukari began to talk back at Junpei being annoyed, "Ugh… Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Looking at the clock, she finally says. "…Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?"

Once Yukari leaves, Junpei looks stupendous. "What is she, _your nanny?_" Kaede soon vigorously shook her head. He laughs moderately but seems to be a bit offended and a bit horrified by Yukari's word against him. "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

'S_ure why not? He seems true on his words about not hitting on me_.' Kaede smiles in return. "I'll remember that."

"Heh, cool. Well, I'll be seeing you around, then."

Kaede then walked around the school campus looking around to explore. When finding out all the rooms and library were closed, she decided to head home towards the gates. Once in one of the hallways, she met Junpei along the way. "Oh hey, Kaede heading home? Do you mind if I tag along with you?"

"I could use some company along the way back, sure." The two of them soon passed through the school gates, Junpei noticed some students on the run. "Whoa, check out the jocks on their run… Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?"

"Not quite."

"Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

"Are you in a club yourself, Junpei-kun?"

'_Kun?_' Junpei scratches his cheek. "Er..."

"I guess not." She chuckles slightly. "You seem like the type who belongs to the go home club."

"Erk! She figured out that quickly!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The two of them made small talk like old friends along the way to the station. Once they were at the station, Junpei waves her off as Kaede heads on the train alone listening to music. When she arrived at the dorms, Mitsuru greeted her and remarked, "You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous. Anyway, Yuuki you must be tired. You should get a good night's rest."

She nods and begins yawn without a moment notice turning red, walking away quickly heading to the stairs, noticing Yukari sitting down at the table.

"Hi Takeba-san."

The fellow girl blinks and turns towards her, "Oh, hi Yuuki-san. What are you doing?"

"Just looking around~"

"Well, there's not much to see…" She laughs slightly at Kaede's sudden pout. "You're probably pretty tired, huh? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight."

"Eh, sure why not..." She heads up the stairs walking to the third floor, but stops for a moment at second floor staring at the door on the second floor that was glowing. Yawning once again, she goes up to the third floor and goes to room without any thought going to sleep in her bed.

* * *

Later, right before late midnight in the first floor lounge, Yukari is giving a status report about Kaede to Mitsuru about what happened at school. "Is it really okay to hide it from her, everything that's going on and all? I mean... Why does Ikutsuki-san have any interest in her in the first place?"

"I do have some concerns about it... But-" she stops as someone comes down the stairs. It's a young man with short silver hair, gray eyes wearing a modified version of school uniform looking like as if he's going out for a jog.

Mitsuru begins to sigh and Yukari decides to excuse herself then goes upstairs to the command room.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"...Hm?"

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"…I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome… I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"

"You have a one-track mind… Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry; I'm just getting a little practice."

Mitsuru sighs once again, "This isn't a game, Akihiko." Rubbing her forehead slightly, "Also, just to inform you, the transfer student Yuuki had come the other day, and please be careful."


	5. An Attack

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**05: **An Attack

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally the chapter where most of the story line stuff will stop. Rest of the chapters will be more sporadic and concentrating on bonds with others and then other important events. From then on, please enjoy the story.

* * *

The next morning of April 8th, Kaede sleepily walks to the school gates soon overhearing two students talking about a rumor.

"Did you hear the rumor...?"

"Oh, um… something about… a bathroom?"

"_N-No! Not that one!_ I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, '_It's coming… It's coming…!_'"

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me…?"

'_What kind of stupid rumor is that supposed to mean?_' Kaede wonders while heading through the entrance way and changing her shoes. '_A first year that refused to come to school huh_.'

She soon walks up the stairs to her class and entering the room, sitting in her seat beginning to doze off. She fell asleep through everything until afternoon class, until Junpei poked her in need of help which made her feel a bit agitated. Yawning slightly she whispers the answer to Junpei. "_**Utsobo Kubota!**_"

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Toriumi-sensei smiled and Junpei bashfully tried to make it as if he was listening. Once Toriumi-sensei wasn't paying attention to Junpei, he turns towards Kaede whispering, "Hey, Kaede, how you'd you know the answer? You were asleep the whole time!"

"Magic." and right after that, she falls asleep hiding under her textbook.

'_H-hey!_' he thought. '_You can't be seriously kidding me. How did she manage to stay asleep unnoticed through class the whole time?! And still know the answer? This is ridiculous!_'

* * *

After getting through the whole day of school and classes, Kaede had headed home. Reaching the dorm she opens the door and entering see an odd man in the lounge talking with Yukari.

Yukari noticed that Kaede had returned, "Oh, she's back."

"So, this is our new guest..." He gestures Kaede to sit down with him and Yukari on the couches which she does only sitting near Yukari feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Good evening. My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. '_Ikutsuki_'… Hard to say, isn't it?"

Kaede makes a small face at Yukari who snorts into her hand, but this goes unnoticed by the Chairman.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why did you come here?"

"To welcome you, of course. Speaking of which... Where's Kirijo-kun, Takeba-kun?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello… Do you have another question?"

"Who else lives here?"

"There are only four students in this dorm: You, Takeba-kun, here, Kirijo-kun… And a senior named Sanada Akihiko-kun. I hope you all get along. Do you have another question?"

"I saw something odd... "

"You saw something strange?" His eyes seemed to show a curious gleam. "... Like what?"

Yukari on the other hand became silent. "..."

"You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it. It's bad for your complexion, you know."

Somehow in Kaede's mind something didn't seem quite right with how he reacted.

"Do you have another question?"

"No, not really."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." he gets up from the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me… You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"! …Please forgive the bad pun." He laughs lamely and disappears upstairs.

Kaede is left slightly dumbfounded at his pun and Yukari sighs slightly. "... You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Still being a bit confused, Kaede decides to head upstairs and go inside her room to sleep.

* * *

On the fourth floor, the chairman enters the command room while Mitsuru is at work at some controls.

"Working hard? So how's she doing?"

"She went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's…?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now. …The Dark Hour is approaching."

In some other area, a mysterious hour approaches and back towards to the dorm, Ikutsuki explains, "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the '_hidden_' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Yukari who sits at the couch looks a bit terrified at the thought. "Then, she must be..."

"As you can see, she's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential. Although, she must. …If she didn't, they would've preyed on her by now."

"Scary..."

"In any case, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir."

"_I feel kinda bad, though, spying on her like this…_"

* * *

In Kaede's sleep, she was suddenly summoned by a voice, "..._Master_..." in her dreams.

"_Master Yuuki Kaede.._."

She felt like she was transported through the darkness and seeing a strange door and was suddenly being sat down on to a chair. She was soon facing an odd old gentleman.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. …I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…"

He then showed Kaede the piece of paper that she signed back then.

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… …that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

With no hesitancy whatsoever, she replies immediately, "I understand."

Igor then gave her a key that had a strange velvet color, "Hold on to this."

"There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again…"

* * *

The next morning, Kaede woke up feeling somewhat weird inside after the whole dream that had occurred to her. Not having any time to think about it, she heads to school. At the school gates, she meets with Junpei who's yawning tiredly.

"Yo… Man I'm so sleepy today." he yawns again and stretches out. "In times like these, it's best to sleep during class! You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"Don't sleep in class, Junpei-kun."

"_Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious?_" And then he points at her. "And aren't you being kind of two-faced about that!? You were sleeping in class the other day!"

"You never saw that at all."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

Before Junpei manages to reply back, she rushes into the school as the bell is about to ring. Then again, Kaede proceeds to sleep in class, much to Junpei's chagrin.

After school ended, she ran into Yukari at the shoe boxes, who invited her to show her around Paulownia Mall.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during Ekoda-sensei's class." she smiled slightly as she teased Kaede. "You are bad as Junpei!"

"I'm so offended by that! I am not on Junpei's level at any time!" But she laughs anyway with Yukari as they explore the mall. Before returning back to the dorm, Kaede noticed that the moon was full and was slightly mesmerized for a moment, until shaking herself out of it.

* * *

Mitsuru was near by the large window reading book and greeted her. "Welcome back. The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while."

"Hmm... I guess it'd be nice to, but the moon is kind of too bright..." she mutters silently and notices that Mitsuru was using the computers. "What are you doing, Kirijo-senpai?"

"Oh? These networked computers were installed when the dorm was built." She presses some keys. "Their main purpose is to send the school reports about daily life here in the dorm."

'_That's interesting._' Kaede mused for a bit and saw Yukari sitting on one of the couches.

She mentions,"There used to be a dorm mother here to do stuff like cooking, but there's just us students now. It'd be great to have somebody like that doing stuff for us, don't you think?"

"Hmm..." Kaede paused for a moment and nodded. "You're right."

"I mean, I'm not a good cook, and Kirijo-senpai just doesn't do things like that… You know, if you're handy around the kitchen, I bet you could really do something with this place!"

'_Cooking, huh._' she wonders. '_I haven't done it in a while._'

"I'll give it a try then!"

Yukari then gives a surprised look. "_H-huh, really?!_"

"What's with that reaction…?"

"I didn't think you'd take so seriously about cooking!"

"Well, I said I would give it try once in a while..."

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess Kirijo-senpai wouldn't mind..." Yukari then looks at the clock. "It's getting late, you should get into bed..."

'_Everyone in this dorm keeps telling me to sleep early._' she frowns a bit as she goes upstairs to the third floor. '_Are they worried about my sleeping schedule or what?_'

Once she was in her room, she washed her face with the sink and stared into mirror wondering if a certain ghost were to appear on the other side of the mirror.

Sighing slightly after staring at the mirror for long five minutes, she sits on her bed starting to undress herself. Kaede was now bare with only her underthings on and stares at her body which was covered with old scars from ten years ago. Even though they were small and not very visible, she felt uncomfortable with them as she never remembered how she got them.

After much delay, she puts on a short sleeved and long, over sized shirt, that reaches towards her knees and short sweat pants, and goes to sleep.

* * *

In that mysterious room on the fourth floor, the chairman is sitting on the chair. "...How is she?"

"…The same as last night." Mitsuru was concentrating on the controls.

"Hmm… Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first… …Memory loss… disorientation… But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari who looks more concerned than ever interjects, "But… we're treating her like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard she's in your class… Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? A female classmate, at that."

"Yeah, I guess. But, still…"

Suddenly an emergency call from outside rang through the room. Mitsuru who manning the controls answers it, "Command room. …Is that you, Akihiko?"

Akihiko's voice resounds to the room, '_You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me…I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there._'

Color soon left Yukari's face as she realizes something, "Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here!?"

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru stands up from her chair quickly looking at the man. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"…R-Right! Be careful!"

On the first floor of the dormitory in the lounge, Akihiko had rushed into opening the door and closing them behind him, with him sinking downwards to the floor. He seems injured bodily but still able to move. He groans, "Agh...!"

Just as he came in, Mitsuru, Yukari and the chairman had come downstairs finding Akihiko sitting down against the door.

Mitsuru seems the most shocked although she's controlling it, "Akihiko!"

"I'm alright." He flashes a grin. "Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

She's now wielding something in her hands, a fencing epee. "This is no time to joke around!"

The chairman who seems most interested in the thing that is possibly attacking the dorm. "It's one of them, Sanada-kun?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one—" He gets up, feeling a bit unbalanced until the whole building and ground shook.

"Ahh!" Yukari was holding on to the wall as everything shook. "What the…!? …You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru seeing how the situation came out to be took lead. "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" Turning towards Yukari, "Takeba, go upstairs and wake her up! Then, escape out the back."

Yukari felt a bit hesitant to leave two seniors alone. "But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here." Facing towards Akihiko with a grim look on her face. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" Akihiko yelled and then turned towards the door. "What are you waiting for, Takeba? Go!"

Being slightly frustrated, she touched the mysteriously silvery gun and nods, "I-I'm going!" and runs upstairs. Yet right before heading up the stairs, she unceremoniously broke the weapon cabinet in a hurry and grabbing a naginata. "_I-I'll repay for it later! But this is p-probably going to be useful!_" soon running up the stairs.

Akihiko and Mitsuru looks at Yukari somewhat with an unreadable expression.

"Well, Takeba got more guts, than I expected."

"_Not the time Akihiko!_"

* * *

Due to all the commotion and the vibration, Kaede woke up feeling a bit rattled. "W-what's going on?!" she squeaked in fear. Looking around her everything was dark and green, deciding to check outside. Right before she even managed, someone was knocked, no more like pounded on the door yelling. "Wake up!"

It was Yukari's voice from behind the door and she sounded panicked and rushed. Before Kaede could speak, Yukari forcefully opened the door shouting in a apology, "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

She was out of breathe and she had a holster around her thigh with the silver gun equipped in it. "Oh, you're awake! I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"_B-but my clothes-_"

"It doesn't matter right now! We need to hurry!" Yukari once again rushed out the door but stops in her tracks realizing about the weapon she has. Turning around facing Kaede again, she places the naginata in her hands. "Take this, just in case! Now let's hurry, follow me! Downstairs, now!"

The two of them were now running through the hallway and headed down the stairs. Kaede was still holding the naginata in her hands and for some reason it felt light. She didn't speak a word during the whole running seeing how Yukari was obviously feeling scared but trying to hide it. When they finally reached downstairs and at the rear entrance, Yukari looked around and sighed, "Alright, we should be safe now—"

'_Safe from what exactly?_' Kaede wondered while putting the naginata over her shoulder. '_Just what the hell is f-ing going on here?_'

Soon a voice came out of nowhere in static which made Kaede jumped, but Yukari stayed somewhat calm as the voice seemed to come from a communicator.

'_Takeba, do you read me!?_'

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

'_Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!_'

'_Fighting?_' Kaede became a bit confused. '_Fighting against what of all things?_'

"What!?" Yukari was obviously unprepared for Mitsuru's sudden news. Soon there was another vibration and Kaede held on to the naginata tightly to balance her self. "L-Let's pull back!"

Soon, Yukari was pulling Kaede by the arm, running up the stairs to the second floor. The two girls are both out of breath, but the vibration and a sudden glass shattering didn't seem to stop.

The two of them were near the windows and a unnatural being was viewing at them, soon breaking the window as if aiming at Kaede.

Yukari who became alarmed yelled, "Watch out!" and pushed Kaede down to the ground. The two of them were laying on the floor silently until it was safe to move.

Holding their breaths and pressing their hands together, their heart beats were pounding in sync and for a moment time stopped as they waited for a few minutes just to be able to move.

When the unnatural being seemed to be gone, the two girls sighed in exhilaration. Finding no voice to speak for a few seconds, Kaede finally whispered, '_Thank you, Takeba-chan..._' Yukari in returned grinned, '_No need, Yuuki-chan._' The two of them soon pressed their hands together smiling at each other with their fears now at ease and trust for each other was much stronger.

'_We better get going._' Yukari looks around again. '_Do you still have that naginata?_'

_'Yeah...'_

_'Okay good. Let's go to the next floor.'_

After advancing the third floor of the dormitory, and to the fourth floor, Yukari opened the door to the roof and ushered for Kaede to go on first.

She did after some hesitancy and puts the naginata onto the ground as Yukari locks the door. Sighing and wiping her forehead, she walks towards Kaede. "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now…"

'_Or not._' Kaede is staring across the roof edge as a black hand holds the edge and climbs upon the building. "... What the hell is that."

Yukari stares speechlessly at the blob of a millions hands that carried knives and a hand that carried a mask which skillfully climbed up to the rooftop. "…!?"

"You gotta be kidding me...!" She stepped towards right next to Kaede's side shielding her with one arm. "It climbed up the wall…!?"

* * *

In the command room of the fourth floor, the two seniors seemed to finished with their fight. They are watching the console that shows Yukari and Kaede facing off against a large black blob of arms and knives.

"There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko exclaimed in worry, seeing that the two girls were going to face off something they hadn't have experience with before. Especially Yukari was new and wasn't experienced just quite yet.

Mitsuru stares in shock muttering, "That gigantic Shadow… Just what is it we're dealing with!?" She holds on her fencing epee tightly, almost wondering what will happen to the two juniors worriedly.

"…Let's go, Mitsuru!" Akihiko was about to head out of the command room, but the chairman who was sitting down shouted, "Wait!" His face was unreadable but eyes had curious gleam to them.

"W-Why wait, Ikutsuki-san?! Those two are in trouble if we don't do anything!"

"Just wait... And see what will happen."

* * *

"That's the thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows!" Yukari tries to explain to a shocked Kaede, but she was trembling herself. "O-Oh yeah… I have to fight… I… I can summon mine… No problem…"

Yukari quickly grabs her mysterious silver gun and directs it towards her forehead, trembling even more. Before she even gets to pull the trigger, the huge monster had attacked her with fire, knocking her down. The gun slides against the ground and lands near Kaede's feet.

She stares at the silver gun that is right at her feet, not knowing what to do but the huge monster was going her way. Before she gets to even panic, a sudden vision of the mysterious boy she met on the first day she came to Iwatodai. He's imitating a gun with his hand and points it at his temple, signaling her to do it herself, asking, "**_Why don't you try?_**"

She gulped and picked up the mysterious gun soon pointing it against her temple with her free hand on her beating heart. Her breathing was slow and ragged up, while her heart was beating quickly. Waiting and waiting, she cleared out her mind out of anything, pulling the trigger murmuring silent words.

'_Per …. so…. na!_'

Yukari was still injured, but she got up sluggishly sitting on her bottom watching Kaede in horror, yelling. "W-what are you doing, Yuuki!"

And with that, her mind, no glass shattered from her head as she pulled the trigger with the distinct bullet shot, but she did not feel pain. Yet something came out of her claiming, '_I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of your soul, I am Orpheus, Master of the Strings._'

Then something intercepted her mind, as everything felt horrible and sickening as she fell on her knees on to the ground screaming and holding her hands to her head cowering. Orpheus who was above her, was being ripped apart horrendously and painfully into pieces from inside coming out something entirely different being. A dark being who screamed bloodthirstily and destroyed the monster without no feat or struggle.

* * *

Mitsuru stared at the screen, looking at the new junior transfer student who suddenly summoned her Persona with no basis but then it was ripped apart by something morbidly dark. "...!" This amnesiac girl had much more than a potential. She was something entirely special. '_Just what is going on here...?_'

"What on earth was that…!?" Akihiko spoke loudly but it was almost a whisper, staring at the new girl who he never met face to face, but watching her on screen seemed like the distance between them was much larger, way out there. He did not know what to think but stare in pure horror as the girl was screaming her mind out because her Persona was possibly destroyed by a dark being. '_She's so little... And she's granted this much power?_'

Ikutsuki was silent. "…" Pushing his glasses up his nose, he stares at the dark being. He knew this being was related to something that he knew. So he was right about the girl's certain potential, _no he was certainly correct about the hidden secret she carried. Now it was time to set things into motion._

* * *

Yukari stood up was in total shock about what had occurred in front of her. Her classmate, dorm-mate, and possible friend was mentally destroyed by a horrible being that destroyed her Persona. She was screaming out of her life and shaking, shuddering and nothing else could stop her until the black being goes away. And what could she do? Just watch and stare she couldn't even summon her Persona in the first place. '_Oh... What do I even do?... Yuuki-chan..._'

After the monster was defeated and torn into pieces, the morbid being disappeared and Orpheus came back. Kaede was thoroughly mentally exhausted and was now sitting down on her knees not being able stand up. Yukari walked over to her, wanting to say something, but was soon attacked by small pieces of the huge monster.

" No… G-Get away from me!" Despite that she had reached her physical limits, she grabbed the naginata that she dropped earlier and jumped to her feet running in front of Yukari, initiating battle.

"What are you doing?!"

"Repaying the favor from earlier~! _Hyaaah!_"

Somehow fighting with a naginata seemed to fit her naturally as possible as she wiped out the little monsters easily and summoning Orpheus seemed natural. Once she finished fighting, Kaede sighs and slumps down onto her feet collapsing onto the ground, passing out.

Yukari becomes scared and tries to wake her up. "Hey! Yuuki! Wake up! Wake up, I'm telling you to wake up!" While she was desperately trying to wake Kaede up, the seniors came up to the roof.

"Takeba! Are you okay?!" Akihiko asked a bit tensely.

"Y-yes! I think..." she looks as she's about to cry. "But, Yuuki-chan... She's not waking up!"

"We'll send her to the hospital." Mitsuru confirmed looking down at the passed out junior.

"I'll carry her then-"

"You are too tired, Takeba. Let Akihiko take care of her."

"_Huh?!_"

* * *

Kaede is fully unconscious and is summoned to the Velvet Room once again by Igor.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power.' I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?"

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"That's what '_Orpheus_' is?"

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links—your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then…"

He snaps his fingers.

"Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then… Farewell."

As her vision fades from the Velvet Room, she sees Rihito who is still sullen as ever, but is smiling bitterly as the dream ends.

* * *

She wakes up with her eyes a bit drowsy and her head feeling light as ever facing above was the ceiling. Turning to her side, she notices a girl that she couldn't recognize for a bit.

The girl looks surprised that Kaede woke up and formally introduced herself again. "I'm Takeba Yukari. Well, uh I'm in the same class as you are and we live in the same dorm...!"

Kaede blinks for a bit trying to place this Yukari in her memories and smiles, "... Hello Takeba-chan..."

"Thank goodness!" Soon the two of them have a long talk about what happens, and Yukari embarrassingly said, "…Oh, and, uh… You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. B-Bye."

* * *

Once Yukari left, Rihito appears and is floating around with his hands in his pockets. Kaede glares at him slightly, getting up and pulls a pillow about to throw at him threateningly.

'_... You know that you can't throw a pillow at me.'_ He cocks his head sideways. 'It'll obviously go through me like usual.'

"Shut up, ghost idiot." Her face turns cross and looks away from him.

'_That's really creative._'

"Shut. Up." She folds her arms. "Now where have you been?! You have to tell me now this instant, Sakuragi Rihito!"

'_Last name, first name basis now?_'

"**_Rihito-kun~._**" Now it was obvious she was pissed off and she was cracking her knuckles.

'_Sorry, sorry. Let me tell you everything from the beginning then._' His form becomes more solid and he sits down on the chair. '_The truth is that..._'

'_I was originally The Great Seal but for some reason I had a wish that ended up bringing in you to the whole situation, with you taking my place. Although your past was much more tragic than mine... We end up sharing the same fate and burden._' He looks at Kaede solemnly. '_I'm sorry Kaede for even letting you take this stupid fate..._'

"There are many things you can't stop Rihito." She looks at him straight in the eye. "Even if it was a stupid fate to begin with, might as well try to succeed and overcomes the obstacles and trials ahead of me…."

He stares at her for a moment soon asking now knowing the meaning of her words. '_Are you scared?_'

"... You always know what's on mind, Rihito." she laughs weakly and lays down on her back. "I'm actually terrified. Even though you might or not tell me how things go, I'm terrified deep down in my heart. It's such a scary thought facing something that you can't fight against."

The boy flinched and looks down at his hands. '_You keep smiling and hiding behind many smiles but inside, you are hurting yourself eventually one way another. You are too selfless.'_ Then again, he was entirely different from her. He thought about himself never about the others until later on, but Kaede? She always thinks of other people and how they are feeling. '_You have to let the others know who you truly are, Kaede._'

"I'm being lectured by a ghost boy about who I am. _Great._" She rolls her eyes slightly but laughs at his expression. "Yeah, I know. But it's… hard to express myself because I eventually forget people a lot…. and they might see me differently."

'_Or they might accept all your flaws and accept who you are._' He was totally miffed about being called ghost boy. He didn't plan to be a ghost at all, in the first place,

"..." She becomes silent for a bit and then speaks. "Did you also go to Gekkoukan High School when you were still here? Did you make friends and memories for yourself?"

'_H-huh? Why are you asking about that of all things?_' He didn't like to think about his past. Rihito did miss his friends but… in Kaede's life, those friends of his don't know any Sakuragi Rihito anymore.

After all he was just a ghost.

"Come on tell me, Rihito! I want to know everything!" She began to nag him. "I bet you had a girlfriend!"

'_G-girlfriend?! Don't be ridiculous Kaede!_' He was blushing despite his claims. '_Fine, fine, I'll tell you what happened during my time of going to school._'

"Good! You better tell me everything Rihito!"

'_Why in the world for?_'

"To be honest, I want to go to the places you've been doing or going to during your school days and meet your friends." she scratches her cheek embarrassed. "Then I'll take pictures and probably make an album of it probably."

'_... Thanks Kaede._'

"Your welcome ghost idiot."

'_Enough with the ghost thing already!_'


	6. That Lost Feeling

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**06: **That Lost Feeling

* * *

**Author's Note: **A change of POV with Junpei during the two weeks Kaede was in comatose. I'd like to think that Junpei and Yukari are rather close friends even though they often argue with one another and such like that, they both will come to help each other out.

Except for homework that is.

Please enjoy reading the story!

* * *

Junpei Iori of Class 2-F had noticed some things.

Like of the first day of school of April 7th, Tuesday when that new girl transfer student Kaede Yuuki came into the class, he felt weird inside. No, wait, _he felt mysterious vibes from her to be honest._ She had this strange aura around her with her auburn hair with red tints, red earphones and that portable camera around her neck.

The whole class started to whisper about her, but she did not seem to be bothered by the stares, or the fact she's being treated like a creature at a zoo. When she introduced herself to the class and flashing this cheerful grin, it sent him a shiver through his whole body. It was a lost feeling he never experienced.

He wondered why but he ignored it the whole day, until after-school deciding to introduce himself. Kaede seemed to be this polite person, who called Yukari-chi by her last name adding '_san_' and calling him by, '_kun_'. It felt odd to have himself being called so formally, and he honestly thought she would be this perfect goody two shoes kind of girl, who was generally awfully nice and all. _But Kaede was not what he thought._

When walking home with her, he told her about the sport teams and when she figured out that he belonged into the go home club with a small chuckle, he had a small fit and she began to react towards his reaction, being all unfeminine. Soon the two of them were talking like friends that knew each other for a long time. It felt strange, because he never interacted with girls that normally.

Girls to him were like these heavenly, fragile beings that were totally different from guys, but Kaede? She didn't act like that, nor did she turn away from in disgust like other girls. She treated him like a friend and would make weird noises and faces at him. She also spoke really crudely and rudely when stating her opinions. She was different and she was cool about it too.

* * *

He found it strange how he grew attached her quickly despite only knowing her for a day. She was one of the girls he was attached to, as a friend that is. The other girl? It was Yukari Takeba.

He made friends with her during his transfer to Gekkoukan Middle School. They weren't that really close friends or anything but they talked each other and he covered for her when she wanted to get away from everything.

They always talked a lot to each other during their days in junior high to first year of high school until Yukari became more popular among students, Junpei found himself lingering alone or attempting to hang out with other guys just so he would not go home.

Still Junpei would find himself coming across Yukari and they'd both stare each other, saying hey and leave to do their own thing.

Towards the end of their first year, Junpei noticed that Yukari had been becoming more secretive and hardly with friends.

_He never knew why though because he never bothered to ask._

She probably tell him to leave her alone and something like that.

* * *

The next day, April 8th, being with Kaede was kind of different sorta. A feeling inside of him tugged at him telling him that he could trust in her at no cost. He didn't know why, because she was just this new cute girl who became his friend.

_His new friend who was plain weird, though._

He saw her study and write notes studiously, but then suddenly during lectures she fall asleep like it was a normal thing to do. Junpei thought that the teacher would catch her, but she was hiding behind a huge textbook for some reason, and she was quiet as a log.

Later on during lunchtime, Junpei was wandering outside the laboratory hallways looking for a place to eat, he saw Kaede sitting on a bench in the courtyard near the tree.

Right before he waved to her or greeted her, Junpei noticed she was animatedly muttering, laughing or talking to... someone who wasn't was waving her hands and whacked her hand in midair, and her expressions kept changing often. Junpei soon wondered if she was talking to herself...

_What was that blur he just saw in front of her?_

Later on when afternoon class resumed, Toriumi-sensei chose him for her little quiz, he wasn't quite listening and Kaede was peacefully asleep. With sensei's eyes burning through him, he whispered at Kaede who immediately woke up whispering back the answer to him which was strangely correct. He wondered how she knew the answer because she was sleeping. _For some reason, Kaede was smirking at him slightly as she sleeps._

* * *

On April 9th, he brings up the fact of sleeping class and she laughs. Kaede gives a strange smile while cocking her head sidesway and acts like she has a small secret. Strangely once again during Ekoda-sensei's Classic Literature class she was sleeping peacefully and he caught Yukari's eyes as she was staring at Kaede.

She looks away ignoring his questioning stare and began writing notes of some kind. He in returns to listen to Ekoda-sensei's long no ending lecture. Afterwards he notices Kaede and Yukari going back together, seeing how they seemed to get along rather nicely.

He soon remembers that they both live in that weird dorm at Iwatodai that has Kirijo Mitsuru and what was his name again, that school boxing champion Sanada Akihiko.

Going to the arcade, he zones on playing games somewhat wishing that he could live in a dorm too.

* * *

The next day April 10th, Friday the new girl Kaede was absent from class and school altogether. He wonders why. Was it a possible sick stomach or some kind of cold? He really wanted to talk to her as he realizes his day was kinda boring without that weird girl around. He noticed Yukari looked tired and worn out, along with her eyes looking guiltily as Toriumi-sensei called out for Kaede, but she was absent.

She was keeping more secrets to herself, no doubt it. But what would she have to do with Kaede's absence?

During lunch, Junpei wandered around once again ending up near the faculty office hallway, when he saw and overheard Yukari and that Kirijo-senpai talking to Toriumi-sensei. "Sorry to disturb you during your lunch hours, Toriumi-sensei but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Kirijo. Sure what is it?"

"It's about one of the students that lives in our dorm, Yuuki."

"Yuuki?"

"Yes. She is in no current condition to come to school for a while being hospitalized but I'd like to request that you let her off for a while and please give her help when she returns."

Junpei blinks at the word, '_hospitalized_' wondering how she ended up being in the hospital after three days of school just in. Was it that weird sickness of sorts that has been going around?

He certainly hoped not. Before he left so he wouldn't get caught, he saw Yukari's being downcast and guiltier than ever.

_Just what is up with her?_

* * *

Junpei had been trying to catch Yukari for a few days afterwards to ask her what has been bothering her, but she left early and quickly after school avoiding him or skipping archery.

Once he finally caught her, she glared at him slightly tapping her feet impatiently and folding her arms, yet her eyes were nervous and downcast.

"What do you want Junpei?" she asks sharply as he blocks her from moving away.

He winces at her sharp tone but he speaks anyway ignoring her hard stare, "I just wanted to know what was bothering you Yukari."

He tries to take this serious voice but is not quite helping or he thought as Yukari's poker face turned into something much expressive.

"Am I that obvious Junpei?"

"I could tell from the start this wasn't your normal mood swings."

She rolls her eyes but laughs weakly. "I can't really tell you anything even if I wanted to."

"More like you don't want to." he breaks into a grin. "I'm just letting you know I got your back when you need me, Yukari-chi ~"

"Shut it idiot."

* * *

It was already April 18th and before he realized it, Kaede was still absent. He wonders what is taking her so long and finds that Yukari is still skipping Archery, learning that she was visiting Kaede each day to day.

Finding nothing else to do with himself, he goes home which was a bad mistake honestly as his father got drunk on cooking wine and was on another rampage.

Junpei soon left the house quickly being in a bad mood and goes to Paulownia Mall, sitting down a bench.

"Stupid old man..." He sighs. "How low do you have to be to get drunk on cooking wine...?"

He looks at the ground. "But I guess it's just as pathetic to rush out like this every day..." He sighs even more. "Maaan... What am I gonna do...? I got nowhere to go..."

Right as he thinking to himself, a white furred dog comes up to him.

"Yo... 'sup, pooch? Here to join my "Nowhere-To-Go" after-school club?"

"Arf arf!"

"Heheh... Sorry, pooch, I don't have any food for ya." he stares at the dogs red eyes.

"Y'know... Haven't I seen you around here before...?"

While playing with the dog, two boys come up to him.

"Hey, it's Junpei."

"Huh...? Oh, hey guys."

"Why the long face? Are you that sad that we're in different homerooms now?"

"_Still dumb as rocks, huh?_" he stares at them coldly. "Wait, isn't it way past your dorm curfew? What're you guys doing out so late?"

"Oh, we snuck out. When you get to be a junior, you learn the secret exit." His former classmate grin. "Hey, we're going to Escapade, wanna come with? We're helping this guy drown his sorrows over a girl."

The friend of the classmate turned red. "That's not true!"

"Heheh, don't let it get to you. That's what you get for going after someone like Takeba Yukari." he smirks. "She have been hanging out with that new girl though. Does she like dark people like her?"

"Dark? She seemed like a regular gal to me..." _Kaede was honestly something brighter than dark._

"No. I'm serious. That cute transfer girl? Rumor has it both her parents died when she was little." He gives a wicked grin. "Apparently it was some huge car accident that burnt them to death, and she saw it. Everything even the car exploding and her parent's burning." Junpei soon felt sick to his stomach about the idea, but he keeps playing with the dog.

"Someone got a peek at her file when Toriumi left it lying around."

"Man, you're so gullible. That stuff only happens in soap operas."

It had to be some sick joke. Who would spread rumors about her past of all things? That's just cruel.

"Hey, I said it was a rumor." The classmate then points out to the nightclub. "C'mon, let's get going! You snooze, no booze!"

"Booze...? Oh, uh... I think I'm gonna pass." Junpei stared at the club and looked down.

"Huh? What's the matter? C'mon, why don'tcha live a little-"

Soon he snaps at them and standing up then sitting down. "_I said I'm gonna pass! I just... ain't in the mood._"

"Well, man, looks like I'm the only one you got to console you."

"I keep telling you, nothing happened!"

The two classmates heads off to the club leaving Junpei who watches them enter.

He continues to play with the dog and when it goes away, Junpei sighs.

"It's nearing midnight... I didn't have dinner yet... Might as well hit the convenience store.."

* * *

He was in line to buy a melon bread and as the clock strikes midnight, something unreal happens right as everyone around him disappears. Junpei looks around terrified dropping his melon bread as he sees tall coffins in place of people. Soon realizing that inside the coffins were ... humans.

"This got to be a dream. Really just my imagination, right?" he asks himself but then suddenly a voice speaks to him appearing right in front of him. It was a huge creature who stared at him knowingly. '_Do not worry. I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of your soul, I am Hermes, giver of fortune and fame, and herald of souls..._' soon disappearing into him.

Junpei being Junpei freaks the hell out, falling the ground holding his head and legs closely to his body shaking slightly.

"_What the hell! What the hell! What the hell!_" he cries out loud, he's literally crying and shaking all over until someone comes across him.

It was man no, young man a year older than him with silver hair and piercing silver eyes staring down at him. His arm is in a sling but somehow Junpei recognizes him. It was Sanada Akihiko of the boxing club.

"Yo." He grabs Junpei's hand helping him up. "I'm guessing this is your first time experiencing the Dark Hour, huh?"

His mind was hurting for some reason, but he slowly asks, "The Dark Hour?"

Akihiko soon explains why everyone is in coffins and shows him outside which was an unreal green, with coffins and blood puddles.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I-Iori Junpei..."

"Hm. So Iori what would think of joining SEES?"

_From then on, that lost feeling dissipated._

"... Sure."


	7. Joining SEES

**Of Shadows and Memories 7**

**07: **Joining SEES

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It has been a month or so since I last updated. I'm sorry about anyone who wanted to read more (?) but slowly I have been making progress. I'll probably update very sporadically because personal issues and possibly writer's block. I liked this chapter personally, because the hidden telepathic conversations that Rihito and Kaede has, and I'm hoping to write more of their interactions.

If it ever get confusing or so, please tell me or message me any suggestions about it! Thank you.

* * *

After getting out of the hospital and having a check up, Kaede was finally going back to school the next day. She was still feeling tired but she felt stronger than ever. Even though she wasn't feeling unwell, she had a tingling feeling inside her that made her wanted to throw up.

She didn't bother to tell Yukari not wanting to worry her so she heads to school normally until bumping into a boy with a baseball cap. He grins widely at her and waves. "Kaede! You came back!" he laughs cheerfully but she keeps staring at him. "You've been gone for a while, did something happen?"

Now she felt really awkward staring at him too long. Kaede sighs and looks away. "Uh... Hi..." then turns flustered. "Ugh. I don't want to sound rude, but uh who are you again?" The boy stares at her before realizing what she meant.

"It's been only two weeks!" he yells but not being mean or mad but more like shocked and chuckling. "But oh well I guess even I could get forgotten easily."

"I didn't mean to forget you,... I think."

"You think? Nah it's okay." he smiles. "I'm Iori Junpei, one of your classmates of Class 2-F."

Hearing his name seems to strike in Kaede's mind and her face turns from blank to horrified.

"Junpei!" she becomes jumpy and looks apologetic. "I-uh, um this is so awkward, sheesh. I can't believe I forgot you too...! I even forgot Yukari, I mean Takeba, ahhh whatever." She shakes her head and then grins upon him. "You are really unforgettable, to be honest." then she ponders a bit. "Hey can I take a quick picture of you Junpei?" She holds up her camera.

'_She even forgot Yukari-chi? Man her memory must be horrid._'

"Uh thanks." he's turning hot a bit, wow Kaede knows how to make people happy. "A picture? What for?"

"Eh for memories sake." she knocks at her head. "I have horrible memory, well.. I'm an amnesiac. So if I had met someone once and never meet them again, I'd easily forget them. Or my mind wipes them off my memories, haha."

"Oh... I didn't know that..." How is she still smiling so casually like that? Is she so used to it? He'd be really angry... "Sure take my picture, Kaede-chi!" He makes this huge goofy smile and a peace sign at Kaede who laughs at him and snaps a picture of him.

"Thanks." She puts down her camera, and then Yukari comes up to them from behind yawning.

"You two get along so easily." she notes as she yawns again. "Did something happen?"

He grins tipping his hat Yukari. "Nah, it's just a bro thing." and Yukari rolls her eyes.

Kaede giggles and rolls her eyes, "_Wow, bro thing huh._ Am I one of your guy friends now?"

"_I meant-_" and he stops, looking crossly at Kaede. "You are just baiting me so you could tease me!"

"Mr. Iori had guessed the correct answer!" She dramatically shows off Junpei to Yukari who was snorting out loud while sighing.

"You two are making a scene! In front of school too!" but her face brightened up. "Anyway I need her for a moment, so bye-bye Junpei!"

Kaede was soon pulled away by Yukari while Junpei was far behind being all, "Whaaaaaat."

They were near the shoe-lockers, putting their shoes in, when Yukari finally told her what she needed. "...Kaede." she blushes. "Sorry to tell you right in the morning, but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you this evening on the fourth floor. And uh you should see Toriumi-sensei about your missed classes."

"Oh... Yeah the two weeks of absence..." she nods. "I can manage somehow."

"Are you sure? It was a lot work you might have to do..."

"I'll be fine! I'll be going to the faculty office then! See you in class Yukarin!" And she left to the faculty office leaving Yukari dumbfounded.

'_Yukarin_?'

In the faculty office, Torumi-sensei was sitting down on a office chair and Kaede was standing while their talking. "You have been gone for quite a while...Hm... " she's looking at Kaede's file with interest. "I'll try to help you get back on track, so here take this packet."

"This is...?" It was a light brown folder with some papers inside it.

"That's the majority of the work you missed. It's not much, but you'll catch up with most of the topics that you possibly missed." she informed. "Like I said before I'll try to help get back to track with your classes, so come visit me during office hours, lunch or after school."

"Thank you, Toriumi-sensei…"

"It's my job as your homeroom teacher, Yuuki! Now the bell is almost ringing, you should get going before you get late!"

Kaede nods and bows soon leaving the faculty office.

While the teacher is left alone, she turns back to her desk. '_Yuuki's so polite… It kind of makes me pleased to be her teacher for some odd reason._'

* * *

During the school day, while in between and during classes Kaede was working on her late work and writing notes the same time. Fellow classmates stared at her as she quickly wrote everything down, answering questions when the teacher had called on her, and in all that doing late work.

Soon they began to whisper among themselves, but Kaede hardly cared as she had more and more other problems to deal with than their curious stares and whispers.

She was used to this kind of thing. Although, it was strange with all the stares coming onto her back.

'_Did you hear Yuuki was out for like few weeks?_'

'_Really? What happened to her? She looks okay now...?_'

'_Probably none of your darn business._' she sighs a bit and continue on writing notes and checking other work, among work. This was going to be a bit excruciating for her, but she could handle it... maybe.

With all the things that happened few weeks ago, it seemed so surreal for Kaede to go back to school like it was plain nothing. Yet she knew what she experienced was real. The persona, Orpheus had resided in her, but was sleeping somewhat.

She wasn't quite sure- but she'll get her answers sooner or later after school, possibly with the chairman. All her thoughts were disrupted, when class had resumed once again making her startled and realizing she never left the classroom for lunch.

'_Ah. I was so concentrated on doing late work._' She groans and packs her other materials away- as the history teacher Mr. Ono came in wearing an historical helmet beaming with pride. She stared at the odd history teacher who had begun class and started on a long history lecture with his own complaints about how he can't teach what he wants to teach.

'_Well, not everyone wants to learn about the Samurai period._'

The teacher had stopped his lecture and eyed the classroom as if choosing his next victim. Kaede looked briefly at the clock and gritted her teeth in annoyance of how the Samurai maniac was taking his time.

With the room in complete anticipation, the unlucky victim and target was her apparent neighbor and friend Iori Junpei who looked pale at the idea of being asked a question. The eye contact was made, and Kaede couldn't help but feel sorry as Junpei attempted to lower more into his seat.

But it was too late. had caught him on time and asked Junpei who looked confused as ever. "Hmm… hey, Iori! What was the style of houses in the Jomon period called?"

Junpei on the other hand, is trying to look away and mumbling- even he didn't quite know the answer is.

'_I'm surprised he's not going to ask me._' It was a random thought, but Rihito who was busy ignoring everything, seemed to catch interest, soon coming out and watching Junpei who was having trouble answering the teacher. '_I think he wants to ask you, but well, probably doesn't want to trouble you._'

'_You think so? Well..._' The few minutes Mr. Ono had looked away, Kaede leaned towards Junpei and whispered the answer, and when the teacher looked back, she was busily writing notes while Junpei was totally surprised, but in return he told the answer to Mr. Ono who looked at him in an expectant look.

Soon classmates were talking in low whispers again, and Kaede rolled her eyes as she continued writing notes, with Rihito fading away into her with a small smirk. '_Have fun trying to help Junpei all the time._'

'**_HUH?!_**'

It was after school and right before she left the classroom, Junpei stopped her with him holding his cap down, covering his face. He was scratching his cheek murmuring to himself, and Kaede looked at him with her eyes watching his every step, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Well? Out with it, Junpei-kun." She points at the clock. "I got not time to waste!"

"Oh? Uh sorry." He avoids her eyes and coughs again. Who knew a small girl like her could be so intimidating? "I just wanted to thank you for earlier for saving me, uh during History."

"Huh, that?" She blinks and folds her arms. "That was nothing. You looked like you were freaking out, anyway, I gotta run! See ya tomorrow, Junpei-kun!" The girl runs out the door with speed leaving him watching her in surprise.

"... Yeah."

* * *

Kaede took the next train to Iwatodai station, and soon was running off the train itself as it arrived and running more to the dormitory. She was probably late to that meeting with the odd... chairman Ikutsuki. She wasn't sure why, but the chairman had already gave her bad vibes, if only possible to avoid him maybe.

At the entrance of the dormitory, she takes a huge breath and sighs it all out. "Well... time to learn about what happened... " she mutters and pushes the doors open wide. There was no one there in the lounge which was obvious as they were waiting on the fourth floor.

Come to think of it, she never ventured towards that floor until that night to get to the rooftop. That floor... had a mysteriousness to it for some reason. She'll probably be apart of that mysteriousness too... sooner or later.

Walking to the staircase, and heading up to the fourth floor she noticed hidden security cameras. She thinks momentarily as she walks up more.'_They have security cameras here in this dormitory?'_

Soon Rihito came out giving a look around, as if lost in his own memories and whispers,'_It's to monitor the activities in this dorm, via the Command Room.'_

'_Really? Do they have one in bedrooms also?' The girl raised her eyebrow in response and continued up. '...' Then there was the silence. Kaede groaned internally and looked at the ghostly boy who turned his face away.'You gotta be kidding me.' _

She reached the third floor and continued onto the next floor with apprehension and curiosity. The imposing doors to the mysterious room in front of her were waiting to be opened by her and she hesitated for a moment until opening the doors.

Entering inside and closing the doors behind her, she was facing four persons, Yukari, Mitsuru, and the chairman, but the last one was someone she didn't know- a older boy who had silver hair and silver eyes who watched her every step carefully towards the seats.

Yukari motioned Kaede to sit next to her, which she appreciated greatly, sitting down next to her classmate. With all the expected people, including the uninvited Rihito who floated at Kaede's side, the chairman cleared his throat to speak.

"Ah, there you are." He gives a worried and concerned smile. "I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you."

'_Somehow that sounded fake._' She cautiously nods her head silently in return.

Rihito gives her a sideway look and then stares at the chairman with a poisonous look. '_Probably he means it, but in another twisted sense._'

'_Shhhh._' She had no time to talk telepathically with the blue haired boy, and concentrated her attention at the wall behind the chairman.

"The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you." He seemed a bit pleased that Kaede was already sitting down.

He was about to start talking but stops, introducing the older boy instead, "Oh, before that." He points at the older boy. "I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Sanada Akihiko-kun." At the introduction, Akihiko smiled a small smile and waved a greeting at Kaede. "How ya doin'?"

She blinks and turn towards to Akihiko, and their eyes met instantly. His eyes are still watching her closely, as if she were to break any second. Kaede has a small smile in return, murmuring, "... Fine." and turns away.

The conversation was soon mostly held by the three experienced ones, the Chairman, Mitsuru and Akihiko. They explained about the Dark Hour and Shadows, Kaede listened attentively, not wanting to miss anything.

"We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short."

'_Creative name._'

'_Well..._'

'_No spoilers._'

"On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows." The chairman explains more "Kirijo-kun is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse." Kirijo cuts in adding, "They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

Kaede stares at them for a bit and is quiet until finally speaking. "How do you fight them?" She looks at both of them with interest, mostly on her part and Rihito sighs.

The chairman becomes a bit amused and Kaede mentally shudders.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." He points at Yukari and the two seniors. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"—the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users... Which means, it's all up to you guys."

"I see..."

"I'm glad you're quick to understand." He gives a sly smile and Rihito was soon glaring at him.

Mitsuru then picks up a silver case and puts in on the table opening it up. Inside is a holster, a red armband, and a gleaming silver gun with the acronyms S.E.E.S imprinted on it. The auburn haired girl was staring at the gun, remembering that night- when she pulled the trigger on to her temple.

'_Silver guns and weapons. Nice school club._' Rihito spoke this rather dryly and Kaede had to put a poker face so she wouldn't laugh.

'_Shut it._'

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." She pushes the case towards Kaede. "We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

She thinks as she looks at the Evoker. '_What a blunt way to tell someone to join._'

'_Kirijo is not quite ..._'

'_Used to socializing? Used to understanding people?_'

'_..._'

She takes a whole minute to recollect her thoughts and looks at Rihito who was still unceremoniously glaring at the chairman.

"Alright." She says this with finality and looks up. "I'll join."

Yukari who was sitting besides her gave a sigh and smiles. " I was afraid you'd say no…" She takes both of Kaede's hands in excitement. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." He had a hidden twinkle in his eyes, but Kaede was despondent towards him. "Oh, I almost forgot… About your room assignment… Why don't you just stay here, in your current room?"

He chuckles. "I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

Everyone, excluding Kaede were staring at him in silence and Yukari spoke up. "_Holdup? But, wasn't that—_" She stops as she saw Kaede's quizzical glance at her. "Oh, never mind…"

Soon, a sudden image of a tarot card of some kind appeared in her mind with a voice that rings in her mind and it soon disappeared.

'_That is a social link- the first Social Link with S.E.E.S of the Fool Arcana._'

'_So this will happen many more times?_'

'_Yep._'

'_Wow, so I can't make friends normally without a card appearing in my head huh?_'

'_Uh..._'

"You must be tired Kaede," Yukari's voice snapped her into attention again and she looks towards her whose face was with worry. "You should head back to sleep for now!"

"Un."

* * *

Later on during late at midnight, the Dark Hour had struck and Kaede was sleeping peacefully until she felt a presence in her room, leading her to wake up. She was facing the odd little boy with black hair, a mole under his left eye, his light blue eyes shining. His clothes were the same jail like uniform clothing and he smiles at her as she gets up.

'_This boy... was from that day I first came here..._'

"Hi, how are you?" He gives a childish aura and his inquisitive eyes looks at her as she yawns. His arms are folded behind his back and Kaede stares at him for a while.

"How did you get in here?" Honestly why would a little boy like him be in a dormitory for highschool kids? Is she going to get in trouble? She looks at the hidden security camera in the far corner of her room.

He just smiles as if nothing was possibly wrong with him being in the room. "I'm always with you..." and he gives a childish giggle thinking her question was the funniest thing ever.

Her eyes narrow at him and she pulls a pillow towards herself holding it tightly and the boy continues on soon speaking ominously. "Soon the end will come."

'_The end?_' She wasn't sure whether to take him seriously or not, but he kept talking. "I remembered so I thought I should tell you." She blinks in response staring at him.

'_But why tell me?_' Kaede looks at him again. He seemed a bit young... "Uh... Thanks."

The younger boy was taken back in surprise but smiles anyway again. " …Ahaha. I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That… is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

'_Of course?_'

"…I don't really know what this "_end_" is about, either." He seemed a bit stumped but brightened up quickly, soon looking at her nodding his head."Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power…and an unusual power it is. _A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none… It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up._"

'_Now he's talking in riddles?_'

"Do you remember when we first met?" He gives faint smile. "I expect you to honor your commitment." He gives a small wave and turns away soon fading into the darkness. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me… Okay then, see you later. "

'_... Now I have a ghost kid along with the other ghost boy_.'

Rihito didn't make a response to that but came out floating over her desk staring into the nothingness. He looks at her for a second and mutters, "_You should head back to sleep."_

She ignores him and hides under her blanket in response leaving Rihito alone in the darkness. As he finally hears her breathe quietly, he looks back at the wall and sighs. '_The end... huh?_'


	8. How Tall is Tartarus?

**Of Shadows and Memories**

_**08:**__ How Tall is Tartarus?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Updating? Slowly maybe. Who knows.

* * *

The next morning, Kaede was still thinking about what the little boy that appeared in her room had said. '_The little kid was kind of weird...' _She mused as she walked to the school entrance. Rihito didn't comment as he was quietly thinking over the events of yesterday.

At the front of the entrance, Kaede had met Yukari who began greeting her. "Mornin'. Thanks for yesterday, Kaede."

"Morning to you, Yukarin." She gave a wave and grinned at her fellow dorm mate.

"Eh? You're still calling me that?" She quirks her eyebrows into a questioning glance. "Never mind that. Sanada-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Kirijo-senpai…"

'_I'd feel more uneasy while working with Ikutsuki... than Kirijo-senpai...' _

_'Well, Takeba has this-'_

_'No spoilers, ghost boy.'_

_'How is it even-, ugh never mind.'_

"Is senpai okay?" She was kind of worried and soon Rihito came out floating at her side with a small smirk somehow just knowing what she thinks of the older boy.

'_Don't even start Sakuragi.'_

_'I'm not even-'_

_'Don't.'_

"Yeah, Sanada-senpai was attacked by a Shadow on the day that you collapsed, too. He said he injured his ribs a little…"

"Ouch." She felt a bit sympathetic for him. "By the way, I wanted to ask this when you visited me at the hospital, but I forgot, ha ha, um...

"Hm? What is it?"

"Who took me to the hospital?" She was kinda curious. After she collapsed, she remembered nothing, except for the Velvet Room. Yet, she felt like someone took her and carried her? Carried her on their back too, and they were being gentle with her. "I think they carried me too..."

"..." Yukari suddenly became silent and stared at her with her mouth open wide slightly until closed it into a thin line. "Well. The one who took you was Sanada-senpai..."

"The one I met yesterday?" Kaede blinked twice as Yukari nodded. Is that why he was watching her carefully like as if she was to break? "...That is kind of... generous of him."

"I guess so. He kind of didn't want to do it at first, but he decided to anyway."

"Ah."

'_Having a crush on the boxing boy?'_

_'I do not even know him that well, and you automatically assume that I have a crush on him? Wow.'_

_'Uh.'_

* * *

The school day has passed quickly and Yukari was stretching her arms while yawning. " I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…"

"Well it was a boring lecture..." Kaede shrugs and turns her attention to the classroom door, which was suddenly open, and Mitsuru walked in, and soon some of the remaining students were whispering. Yet Mitsuru headed towards to Kaede and Yukari. Her arms were folded in front of her and she gave of a elegant and imposing aura. She looked at Yukari and Kaede speaking, "Can I have a minute?"

The two junior girls merely nodded their heads and the senior continued on. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Soon the whispers became more and more but Mitsuru simply paid no heed to it, "I'll save the details for later. See you there." Soon she left the classroom and some of the students began to stare in awe at Kaede and Yukari, just because they live in the same dorm with that Kirijo-senpai.

'_Attracting attention everywhere she goes._' Having so much attention focused onto you can be a bit extreme. "That was fast.." She notes quietly.

Yukari was a bit miffed and grabbed her bag, "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Kaede soon gave a questioning glance at the fellow girl, but before she could voice her question, Junpei cut into their small conversation. " Whoa, Yukari-chi! Do I sense some hostility?"

'_Well there's one way to voice your thoughts._'

Yukari turned alarmed and began to mutter, or rather stutter? Kaede wasn't sure. "Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just…" She stops and gives a look at Junpei and grabs Kaede's free hand. "N-Never mind. Let's go, Kaede." Soon, the taller girl was pulled along by Yukari, and she waved at Junpei who waved back in return. She mouthed at him bye and he did the same. Yukari kept pulling at her hand and was soon dragging Kaede out of the school building, with the girl trying to catch up, until they stopped at Iwatodai Strip Mall.

Yukari stops holding on to Kaede's hand and talks in a low voice, muttering a bit slowly to herself. "A-About earlier… It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" She stops realizing she was talking only to Kaede with her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm talking about Kirijo-senpai…"

'_Yes you were._' She silently mutters but Yukari doesn't hear her, but instead she gets angry at Junpei.

"…Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!?" Her hand is tightened into a fist and punches the air as if hitting an imaginary person.

'_Be careful or you'll hit a ghost..._'

'_Please just stop with the ghost thing._'

'_How can I, when my companion at my side is always a blue haired boy who is a ghost._'

There was no stopping Yukari now, as she continued to be angry. "Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment." Kaede gave the weirdest face in response. "You know, last year he…" She began to point out all the things that Junpei had done, but her rage seemed to fade away and she was smiling a small smile.

'_You must really care for Junpei-kun, do you Yukarin?_' She gives a slight giggle and continue on with the gossip with Yukari.

* * *

When finally reaching the dormitory, the two of them were still talking until reaching the fourth floor and entering the command room. During that, Rihito seemed to just disappear to somewhere else, as they entered the room. The two seniors were sitting down, and they looked up when the two juniors had entered.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru had greeted them, but before Kaede or Yukari was about to respond, Akihiko had intercepted. "We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce."

Kaede looked at Yukari who shrugged, and then he yelled out, "...Hey, hurry up." to someone who apparently outside the room. In a long awaited response, "Hold your horses… This is freakin' heavy." called out from outside. The doors were opened wide and Junpei was standing in the room with baggages. He was chuckling at the sight of Yukari's disbelief and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Kaede had to blink thrice or once more and stared at him until realizing the reason. '_Iori Junpei, a Persona user. Imagine that._' Yukari on the other hand was in pure disbelief looking him over and wondering if he was actually here. "J-Junpei!? …Why are YOU here!?"

"Suggesting from Takeba's reaction towards him, I suppose I don't need to introduce him," Akihiko remarked in amusement and looked towards his fellow member. "But anyway, this is Iori Junpei from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Yukari was slightly aghast and had many feelings against that while Kaede slightly rolled her eyes in response. "He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him a few nights ago." Akihiko mentions this completely ignoring Yukari's reaction. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently…" Soon Junpei turned a light shade of red, turning his head away. "I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Yukari still had some opinions and had a pointed look at him, "You have the potential!? For real!?"

"Give him a break, Yukarin~" Kaede went to pat her on the back and gave a funny look at Junpei. The baseball capped boy waved his hands around as if he had something huge to tell. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but… man, that's embarrassing!"

"And I shot myself through the head summoning the the Master of the Strings who turned into a insane guardian who felt the need to rip apart the enemy and my mind." she says this rather cheerfully in the most morbidest way she could ever do, and gives a slasher smile at Junpei. "_What a way to start my fourth night at the dormitory_."

Everyone became silent at what she said staring at her for a few moments, and the newest member Junpei broke the silence, "You are the most terrifying gal I ever met in my life. You win the award for saying the worst and awkwardest things to put everyone in silence, Kaede-chi. _I mean what?!_"

"I suppose it was a bit too much for a mood killer."

"That was a bit too _MUCH_, Kaede."

"Sorry, go on and let's pretend I've never said anything."

"You're an odd person, Yuuki…." Mitsuru looks at her with a sharp glance, but the younger girl didn't flinch but still smiled. "But, … next time warn us before you say anything that will potentially alarm us."

"Welcome to S.E.E.S, Iori. I think it's fine time to stop with the introductions," Akihiko finally spoke as he looked at Kaede with a watchful look and looked towards the doors as it opened to reveal the chairman. "I think we're about ready…."

Ikutsuki looks around the room and coughed, "Okay, everybody's here."

'_Rihito isn't here… but not everyone knows that anyway._'

"I'd like your undivided attention." Everyone's eyes began to look at the chairman, and he continued to speak. "For a long time, Kirijo-kun and Sanada-kun were the only Persona-users we had." He stops and looks at everyone in the room. "But that number recently jumped to five. Therefore… Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

'_Such an ominous name.' _She thinks to herself, but Junpei thought otherwise. "Tartarus…? What's that? …Sounds like toothpaste." Soon she was snorting into her hand and Yukari looked at Junpei. "You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

Soon there was a long detailed explanation about Tartarus, or rather a short one, and once Ikutsuki claimed he couldn't summon a Persona, Kaede raised her eyebrows at him. Her suspicions of him began to grow more, but she didn't voice them as everyone began to head out the command room to the destined place, _Tartarus. _It took a long walk, and strangely they were standing in front of Gekkoukan High School's front gate which was obviously closed because it was night. Kaede looked around expectantly, but it didn't quite seem as she hoped. "... Our school is the nest of Shadows?"

"Oh, not quite." Akihiko was the one who answered and he was looking at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"What does midnight has to do with anything-" Junpei asked, but he stopped as Dark Hour had set in ominously as ever. It sent a cruel shiver down her body and she gasped as she saw the school began to change into a humongous tower. Somehow this tower was quite fitting for the Dark Hour.

Mitsuru was staring up the tower and turned back to the small group, "This is Tartarus- the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Kaede stared up at the tallest tower she ever saw, and it seemed to reach the moon itself. She was somehow entranced by the mysteriousness, and ignored the background conversation that was held by Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko and Mitsuru. She was totally distracted and kept straining her neck to look upon how tall it was, until someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

Turning around, it was Yukari who looked at her with concerned stare. "We're going to head inside."

"Ah, I see."

She followed everyone into the inside of Tartarus. A massive staircase circling above toward a huge clock was inside. It had the aura of desolateness resonating from it and while she was looking around, Junpei had spoken up. "Whoa…. It's just as cool in the inside…." Yukari had other ideas. "But, it sure is creepy…"

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru points out the doorway above. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place." Akihiko told them. "Why don't you go have a look around?"

Yukari looked more worried than ever. "What!? By ourselves!?"

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru reassured them, and Akihiko mentioned, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? …One of us?" Soon Junpei piped up in interest, while Kaede watched in amusement. "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

"…" The silver haired senpai sighed slightly, and turned to look at Kaede who was immersed with her surroundings. "Yuuki, you're in charge." The aforementioned girl turned around and stared at him.

Junpei decided to blatantly point out that she's a girl, "Wha…? B-But she's a girl!" and Kaede glared at him. Yukari pointed out, "Well, she HAS fought them before…" and the baseball capped boy stared at the smaller girl in surprise. "Seriously?"

"That's true, but there's another reason." The senior grabbed his Evoker and pointed it towards his temple, in imitation of what Kaede had done before. "You two… Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she can?"

'_Just because I can summon my Persona? What an odd reasoning.'_

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" He tried to look like he could be taken seriously, but his voice got caught up.

Yukari stared at her own evoker and muttered. "I think so."

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed."

"I'm aware of that."

Then the older boy turned towards to Kaede who was staring at him asking her, "All right, let's head inside. Are you ready, Yuuki?" Her face showed no fear, but her expression didn't quite show anything. It was blank and normal, with nothing to say. "Yes. I'm ready, Sanada-senpai."

He wanted to say something else, but the younger girl had her attention on something else and walked towards the corner of the lobby. Before anyone could stop her, the Velvet Key that remained in her pocket glowed slightly and entered the keyhole.

Soon she found herself sitting down and facing Igor who greeted her. "I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into…"

He stops and looks at her straight in the eyes.

"How does it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of my power?"

"Your power is unique."

He smiled.

"It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly… Be sure to keep that in mind."

"My spare time will soon be scarce." He looks toward his deck of cards at the table. "But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you. Ah, but before I forget… Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room…? Tell me… When you think of this person, what do you see?"

The girl blinked in response to that and pondered, finally murmuring, "I think it's a woman." She didn't know why, but it seemed like Igor would have a female assistant at his side.

"I see… Then let's bring her out for a proper introduction."

Coming out of nowhere, a woman dressed in a uniform of blue and strangely is wearing clothes like of an elevator attendant. "My name is Elizabeth." She bows down. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My assistant will aid you as well." He informed her with a twinkle in his eye. "Until then… Farewell."

Kaede found herself in the lobby in front of the door, that the others apparently couldn't see. Yukari voiced her concern, "Hey, are you alright?" while Junpei pointed out, "Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie."

She gives the straightest face she could manage, and stare at him, "Really? A zombie?"

"That's what you pick to dwell on!?" he yells then laughs. "Ohh, I get it. You're trying to yank my chain here. Don't worry, though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The inside of the labyrinth, Thebel Block second floor corridors reminded her of the inside of the school building. It had the same green color everything else is during the Dark Hour. The floor is a checkered pattern and they were splattered with blood.

Kaede didn't feel quite so great, and inside she felt queasy for some reason. Holding her naginata in both of her hands, she lead the way while Junpei and Yukari follows along.

They defeated a few small blobs, called Cowardly Maya and now they were walking around some more, exploring every corner and fighting against the Shadows. They suffered minor damage, but they still managed to get around.

She gained two Personas from the weird shuffle time, Asparas and Pixie. '_It is merely the beginning, but I feel sick inside._' Holding her naginata over her shoulder, she looks at Yukari and Junpei who were sort of feeling wrecked and exhausting.

Is this how they would feel everyday? They reached the farthest corner, and Mitsuru realized there was no Shadow presence and asked Kaede to split up the team. She did it willingly and ordered them to split up and search. Once the two left, she sighed. '_I feel so tired even though I took most hits..._' Is this a good thing? She wasn't sure.

She still felt alert, but she also felt like she was about to fall off a mountain. Few minutes later, Yukari contacted her about an access point, and soon they left Thebel Block Floor 2. They arrived back at the lobby of Tartarus, in which Mitsuru greeted them. All three of them gave what they initially thought and decided to head back to the dormitory.

But right before that, she took small advantage of the Velvet Room to learn what Igor had to say. She learned about how many Personas she could own in total of hundred-seventy which made her feel more nauseous. Once leaving the Velvet Room, everyone decided to leave Tartarus. Once every person headed out, Kaede looked at the Tartarus which turned smaller and smaller, turning back to Gekkoukan High as Dark Hour ended.

_"_How tall is Tartarus?_" _she says while staring at the school. "What secrets could it ever have?" Those are the questions that lingered in her mind.


	9. Normality of Being the Fool

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**09:** Normality of Being The Fool

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wrote this on a whim to be honest, and I had fun doing it. Especially considering that Akihiko fangirl scene. I liked writing it, because honestly I thought she would try to be friendly but she's just trying to get information about Akihiko, haha.

Defeating the first boss of Tartarus - Venus Eagles. I'm no good at fighting scenes, sue me, but I tried my best I hope.

* * *

Apparently, Rihito wasn't going to show his face anytime sooner or later. He was off somewhere else, probably sulking or doing his private business. What kind of ghost has private business of sorts? Kaede wasn't quite sure, but it's not like she could ask the others what ghosts does on their spare time anyway…? Who would believe the transfer student see ghosts? No one really. No one at all. If the blue haired idiot were to show his face again, she would punish him somehow or another. Or not.

The next day, April 22nd seemed like a normal day to Kaede, but not everything for her was quite as normal as she thinks. It must be some kind of thing that follows her today. Bad luck, not being normal, amnesia, dark sense of humor, this or that. Or it just how fate had planned for her. She wasn't going to think about it too much as it was too silly too. She was just plain exhausted though, it took her quite a while just to wake up and get herself off the bed.

She managed to wake herself though, although rolling off her bed and landing on her face flat on the floor was not quite the best of options out there, _really_. It was still early morning, so she had time to cook herself breakfast and make a bento. Getting dressed and heading downstairs, there was no one around, but seemingly Junpei would sleep in for being excruciatingly exhausted from their short exploration, and Yukari seemed to left for Archery club in the morning.

She didn't know much about the seniors but possibly they left early. Or they have something else to take care of? She shrugs to herself, sneaking towards the kitchen and looking around the cabinets and through the refrigerator. '_Minimum foodstuffs_.' she mutters under her breath, and grabs whatever she could cook for a decent breakfast. After a short minutes of thinking what to cook, she was already flipping an omelet and cooking rice. While she was busily cooking up her breakfast, someone came down the stairs.

It was Mitsuru who looked at Kaede in surprise, who was now eating breakfast at the long lonely dining table. "Good morning, Yuuki. I see you are awake already." The senior then looked at the younger girl's plate and asked quietly, "Did you make it yourself, perhaps?" The auburn haired girl looked up at Mitsuru and her mouth was full, and didn't respond until she swallowed her meal, "Ah, good morning Kirijo-senpai." Her eyes brow raised at her senpai's particular question. "Uh, yes. I cooked it myself. It was done quickly, and easily."

"... That is splendid." She says this in an admiring tone. "Ah, well, I meant it's a good thing that you know how to cook for yourself, Yuuki. I should get going. Farewell for now." She soon went out the dormitory with her heels clacking leaving Kaede eating. "_She just complimented me on making simple egg omelet on rice_." she says this to herself and continues to eat her small breakfast. The girl didn't feel like making a boxed lunch, and decided to head off to the train station to get to school. At the train station, someone from her dormitory is also getting on the train.

She didn't notice them at all, and when the train came, she went on and sat down at an empty seat while busily playing around with her music player. The train ride was a short one and went it stopped at Tatsumi Port Island, Kaede immediately got up and waited as the train stopped. As the train stopped, and the doors opened, she ran out and walked to the school in a fast pace. Once at the school gates, someone came from behind her and greeted her. "Morning." It was Akihiko who waved. "I didn't know we were on the same train."

"Uh, we were? I've must not seen you." she asks this in a questioning tone not remembering seeing him on the train. He shrugs and continued, "But man… things have been real crazy these past couple days. Are you all right? You must be confused since you've just transferred here too."

His expression shows a worried glance at her and Kaede shook her head, "I'm all right, Sanada-senpai. No need to worry!" She gives a small grin and he laughs, "Wow, that's impressive. You're completely different from Junpei."

His face then turned into a frown. "On the other hand, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm going to die…" The junior then gives a straight expression, "You're an impatient guy, I suppose?" He passes on not hearing what Kaede had said, "…Hey, is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I could get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat? …No, nevermind. The consequences wouldn't be worth it…"

'_This is my senior?_' she thinks to herself as he walks away. '_He's actually much weirder than I even thought._' She snorts loudly and heads towards the inside of the school.

* * *

There was an early assembly, concerning the student council elections, which Kaede had missed prior to her being hospitalized. Sitting next Yukari and Junpei on her right, she listened to the assembly. A female student by a name she couldn't remember spoke and ended her speech of sorts, "...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." She coughed and spoke again, "Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Kirijo Mitsuru, from Class 3-D."

Kaede blinked as she saw Mitsuru walking across the stage and the student speaker leaving the podium, soon taking the podium to speak. "Thank you." Yukari didn't seemed to be surprised in the slightest, "So, she did get elected." she stares at the older girl with blank stare. "Well… I guess she _IS_ the most popular girl in school." Junpei adds, "You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her…" then he soon points out, "Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

Kaede nodded along, but she kept watching Mitsuru as she finally began to speak. "As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year." Mitsuru managed to catch the audience attention and went on.

"It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions…" She stops and lets everyone to think it over.

"…To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future…" Ending her speech, she leaves the podium and thanking the audience. "For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

As she ended her speech everyone in the audience had applauded her. Kaede couldn't help but clap herself and Junpei spoke after the clapping had ceased. "Dang… That was freakin' amazing…Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

The girl gave him a look and looked back at the stage. "Yep, of course I did. I understood everything."

"Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart…" He stares at her in admiration and sighed. "Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high schooler would say… If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off." "She's… a skilled speaker." Kaede says as she watches Mitsuru walk off the stage and thinks. '_I really hope I could speak like that too, one day._'

* * *

Classes started again once the assembly was over. The classes were certainly fast, but Kaede wasn't concentrating on the classes itself. She was exhausted thoroughly from the night before, although it was a one day exploration, her whole body was still aching. Dropping her head onto her desk, she sighed tiredly as she listened to one of the lectures she'd probably not remember again. Her shoulders are slumped and remained like this until school session ended. Stretching out her arms, she felt like she almost cracked something inside her body.

Getting up from her seat, Kaede is about head out from the classroom to head to the faculty office, until someone taps her from behind. Turning around she was facing a classmate, she thinks a girl she doesn't recognize or recall, but seems to be her classmate or a part of class 2-F. The girl had a narrow look on her face, that tried to soften into a smile, but seemed like she was judging her with her eyes, looking up and down almost sizing her up. Kaede in return gave her a questioning glance. When the girl finally spoke, it was full of fake friendliness which made Kaede sigh internally. '_She probably just wants something from me then, huh_.'

"You're the transfer student everyone's talking about, right?"

'_I'm already being talked about. What a great way to start off my new life here. Wait. It's not quite cracked up as it's supposed to be huh?_' She merely nods her head in return and the classmate continues. "The one who moved into the dorm where Sanada-senpai lives?" She stops a bit and twiddle her fingers shyly (_well she didn't look so shy._) "I've always wanted to talk to you…."

Kaede gave her one look and stares her down as if the fellow girl was a nuisance. "What do you want?"

The girl seemed highly affronted but tried to take the other step around. "Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it. Whatever just spill the dirt on Sanda-senpai."

'_So he does has fangirls. And I guess I'm one of their victims of their stupid obsession_.' Kaede raises her hand up and walked away muttering loudly enough for the girl to hear. "If you want to know that much, why don't you ask him yourself?"

She walks off leaving the classmate dumbfounded and heads down to the faculty office hallway. Upon reaching the faculty office, she opened the door and looked in seeing Toriumi-sensei sitting at her desk. Once she heads in, Toriumi-sensei looked up from her desk in surprise. "Oh, Yuuki." She stands up straighter in her chair and faces Kaede. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, I just wanted to return this, that's all." She holds out the packet that she was finished a few days ago and places it on the desk. "That's pretty much it. I'll leave for now…"

"Wait, Yuuki. If you have any problems in particular, or need something, please tell me. It won't be such a hassle for me."

Kaede stops in her steps and turns around with a smile at her teacher. Even if she couldn't tell her the truth-, but if things went tough on her… she could have an adult she could depend on… "Thank you, Toriumi-sensei."

* * *

Running outside of the school, she bumped into a familiar baseball capped boy who tries catch her in his arms or rather they fell ontop of each other. It was rather an awkward position, but once the two of them got up they laughed not really minding what happened.

"Oof, you almost ran me over, Kaede-chi!" he laughs as he picks up his cap that fell down.

She laughs along with him, as she picks up her bag. "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Oh no worries. I ain't hurt one bit." He scratches his cheek. "Are you heading back to the dorm, Kaede-chi?"

"Hm? Yep." Swinging her bag on to her shoulder and looks up at Junpei. "Want to accompany me?"

"Sure."

The two of them didn't quite make it that far after reaching the outside of the gates, there was a slight commotion in the front. There were a big group of girls looking excited and they were cheering loudly, which was a name.

"Look it's Sanada-senpai!" one of them was pointing at the newest arrival, the red vest wearing senior who was sighing in exasperation at the group. "Wait for us!" said another girl and they tried to catch up with Akihiko's steady pace. Kaede watched the group in amusement, and looked at Akihiko who looked tired out by the girls. '_They are kind of being a bit extreme aren't they?'_

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Sanada-san like that. I know he's captain of the boxing team, but…" Junpei had whispered in amazement at the sight and Kaede rolled her eyes at the idea. "I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going…"

"I feel rather sorry him." She whispers back while watching the girls who were hanging on to Akhiko's every look. "He looks like going bullfighting against an angry bull."

Right as she whispered those words to Junpei in their whispering conversation, Akihiko seemed to noticed them and headed straight towards the two of them. He has both of his hands at his side and spoke directly at both Junpei and Kaede who were surprised. "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?"

The two of them looked at each other and then Junpei spoke up. "Huh? Who, us!?" He points at himself then at Kaede. "I… guess so…?"

'_I wonder what senpai wants…?_'

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right?" He soon folds his arms in front of him. "I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

'_The police station? What are we going to do at the police station of all times?_'

"Th-The police station?" Junpei had thankfully voiced his question out loud and pointed at the girls. "…Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?"

Right before Akihiko left, he gave a strange look on his face. "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache." Soon he walked off, "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. …Don't keep me waiting."

Soon the group's attention were shifted at Kaede glaring at her with intense stares and jealousy, but the ponytailed girl just waved it off like it was nothing. As the fangirls walked away, Kaede heard one of them whisper while sighing, "Awww… Why can't he be more friendly?" Junpei on the other hand had other complaints. "Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" He puts his hands into his pockets. "Well, I guess we gotta go… Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon."

"I wonder what we have to do at the police station, Junpei-kun."

"Probably some business or something… " He shrugs .

* * *

The two of them managed to get to the Paulownia Mall on time, and once Kaede got a closer look around she saw many shops, cafes and a arcade. Looking around some more she spotted the Police Station. "Oh there it is. Let's go in, Junpei."

"Fine, fine." For some reason still, he was still in a bad mood, but Kaede didn't say anything much to it as the two of them entered the station. Inside Akihiko was talking to a stern police officer. Once the two entered, their attention went towards them. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." he introduces the two juniors to the police officer, and with the pointed stare at two of them, Kaede wondered if he would speak. "…" Yet only silence.

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." Akihiko introduces them to the stern police officer who was still cross-examining the two of them. "And, this is from Ikutsuki-san…" While after the introductions, Akihiko then hands out money to both of them. "R-Really!? Sweet!" Junpei was kind of pleasantly surprised.

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections… But, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again."

Soon after that, Akihiko had left and then the silent, yet stern police officer spoke up at once. "I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

Kaede nodded and then Junpei left the station saying that he was heading back to the dorm. '_It's his lost..._' Looking around for a bit, she bought quite a bit of items and once she finished wrapping them up, Kaede remarked a bit amused to the officer. "I'd never thought in my life, I would be buying weapons from the police station." Officer Kurosawa then gave a small smile at her in return surprising her. "It's not quite the normal everyday thing you would do, huh?"

She chuckles carrying the weapons that were carefully wrapped up. "I don't even know what is normal anymore, Officer." She bows at him, "Thank you for providing us the weapons."

"It's my pleasure to help."

Once she exited out of the Police Station, she went towards the Pharmacy, buying minimum of medical needs and exiting out of the pharmacy. "Okay, time to head back to the dorms. This will be quite a load to take back…. but I'll be fine." Truding her way back to the dorm, she walked inside and Mitsuru greeted her. "Welcome back." The red headed senior then informed her about certain things that Kaede would have to know, which then she left her alone.

Everyone was present in the lounge, including the Chairman but she didn't feel like talking to him. Kaede walked up the stairs to her room, and sat at her desk grabbing three colored notebooks. In one notebook she wrote up the calculations she spent on weapons and medicine, the other notebook was a record of what they did in Tartarus, and the last one was a list of Persona. After finishing it up, she sets it away and walks out of the room heading downstairs.

Kaede had not originally planned to go to Tartarus but she changed her mind. She immediately asked Mitsuru for permission and soon the four of them went out heading towards Tartarus. Once they were there, she unwrapped the new weapons and armor showing them to Yukari and Junpei who looked at it in awe.

"Whoa! You got us new equipment?"

"Yep. Try them on!"

Soon they were equipping the new equipment that seemed to bond on to their school uniform. "I guess that's how it works…." Kaede mutters as the equipment seemed to give the effects onto their school uniforms. Once everybody was well equipped they headed up to the stairs about to go inside the huge clock chasm, Mitsuru told them about a barricade they should reach for. The brunette haired girl nodded in return and went inside with both Yukari and Junpei following her inside.

* * *

All three of them ended up on the second floor once again of Thebel block. With all three of them looking around cautiously, they explored the floor aimlessly. Encountering a few shadows in within a short time, Junpei found the stairs. "Kaede-chi! Yukari-chi! Come over 'ere! I found the stairs!" The two girls ran towards where Junpei was and looked at the staircase which went upward. "So after this floor is the next floor…." Kaede looks up at the stairs.

Yukari was also looking up then asks her. "Are we going up or not, Kaede?"

"We're going up." She felt a bit determined. "I want to at least try to get to that source of power that Kirijo-senpai had mentioned earlier."

"OK! Up we go!" Junpei soon walks up the stairs with fast pace, with the two others following after. After a few floors along with few mishaps, the three of them reached the fifth floor. As they were on that immediate floor, Mitsuru commented about the source of power being on this certain floor.

"Suppose we be cautious, shall we?" Kaede mutters on her breath as she walks slowly towards the middle of the area. Once she was near the middle, Mitsuru seemed to notice the device near by. "Excuse me, but can you have a look at that device near you?" With that, all three pairs of eyes looked at the device for a moment, until Yukari piped up, "Doesn't it look like the one in the entrance?"

"Really? Well let's see what it does …" Kaede soon was pulling down a lever and soon it transported them to the first floor much to their surprise. "Whoa! It actually worked!" Junpei became bewildered as Mitsuru walked up to them. "I knew it! That device is sort of portal that connects all like devices together." she explained as the three of them were still mystified. "By activating it, you can move to the entrance…, as well as between devices within Tartarus."

"Seems convenient." Kaede stares at the device. "So if we want to take a break on a certain floor, we can use this to go back to the entrance?"

"Yes, it'll be a huge advantage for you during expeditions."

Kaede looks at the teleporter and pulled the lever, transporting her, Junpei and Yukari back to the fifth floor. Once they did, Mitsuru soon informed about three strong Shadows ahead. "Must be some kind of boss, don'tcha think?" Junpei sounded a bit eager about this fact, but Yukari felt uneasy. "Do you think we will do okay, Kaede?" The girl was silent for a moment soon speaking up again, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

The three nodded at each other and then ran into the three Shadows that awaited for them.

* * *

Mitsuru had once warned them again as they entered battle, but Kaede felt a bit ready to face the Shadows which were huge eagles, looking ready to peck them. "Eagles." Junpei's face faltered while looking at them. "_**We're going against hugeass eagles.**_"

Yukari rolled her eyes as she readied herself into battle position, while Kaede gave a light chuckle. "There might be even more weirder Shadows we might face!" Her eyes were twinkling making both Yukari and Junpei shudder, "Anyway, no time to joke! Junpei, Defense, Yukari, Full Assault! And I'll do healing!"

Her strategy seemed to work fine and Yukari managed to get most hits, as they realized the Eagles were weak to piercing. After a successful dodge from an attack, Kaede evaded an attack and soon they could attack all together. "Let's do this!" she yells out and all three of them ran towards beating up the two Eagles left.

It was a rough fight, and some of them were pushed off but they managed to defeat the Eagles off. After the fight ended, Junpei found an odd mask, which Kaede decides to keep and found a Bead Chain. "We're all tired out, I guess..." she sighs placing her naginata upward on the ground. Junpei and Yukari were still not used to the condition of the Dark Hour. "Let's just take a peek of the next floor and head back, shall we?"

The two exhausted members nodded and they went up the stairs. With a look around and another warning from Mitsuru, they found the access point quickly and transferred back to the entrance. After getting back to the entrance, the three juniors were slumped onto the floor almost having a hard time breathing, while Mitsuru gave them a pitiful look.

"Dark Hour is about to end." she informs them and they got up slowly but painfully. "We should head back to the dorms, shall we?" With their bodies being all sluggish and breathing wrecked up, going back to bed in the dorms seemed like a great haven and something as a reward for beating up the boss. They all agreed and left Tartarus, heading back to the dorms before the green Dark Hour ended.


	10. Spring of Late April

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**10:** Spring of Late April

* * *

**Author's Note: **Social links and inside jokes! I think. Well there's lots of cameos of people from mc's social links. Can you count them all? And then again, the fanfiction, is based on a NG+ journey if I hadn't explain that much, so Kaede is officially Level 99... and there's side effects...

That really sucks.

* * *

Upon the next day the 23rd of April, Kaede unintentionally took the same train as her goofy dorm mate Junpei. The baseball cap wearing boy hardly noticed her, but she did, as she watched him yawn loudly and eyes half asleep. He couldn't find any empty seats much to his frustration so he stood near the doors looking out the windows.

She felt a bit weird watching him, so she consciously directs her gaze away.

Sighing quietly she watches the scenery, while attempting to get into contact with that blue haired individual, with no success. Kaede wanted to ask the stupid ghost why she kept feeling sick and so on, but to no avail he never appeared at her mental messages. Holding a small frown into a grimace as the train took a stop at her prior destination.

Getting up from her seat, she hops off the train and heads towards to the school, soon forgetting about Rihito, with her thoughts wandering to what she'll do after school.

Near towards the school gates, she hear a familiar yawn as she perked up in attention to that yawner who is Junpei. He gave a small wave and began to stretch his arms, soon talking to her.

"Man, I'm so tired..." He gives another yawn and frowns. "Coming to school's a job by itself. Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, I do feel a bit lot more satisfied, though!"

"I guess fighting huge ass birds takes a lot of energy from you." She quips in return and she yawns herself much to Junpei's amusement. "I feel like I'm climbing up a huge mountain without rest."

"I still wonder why it looks like a damn humongous eagle with a mask." He mutters grinding his teeth. "I mean thing is just totally creepy and bizarre!"

"I bet there will be more _bigger and scarier Shadows_ up there in Tartarus." she teases with a small grin. "My first one was literally huge, Junpei-kun. It was all hands, and knives too…." She stops remembering her Persona Orpheus being ripped apart by a creature that came out of itself. "... Not kind of terrifying when I really think about it..."

Junpei give a long stare at her and folds his arms. "Aw hell no, Kaede. I still think that stupid bird is scary as heck." He stops again and gives her a look. "Why do you seems so calm about humongous Shadows? Does any of this even faze you? I mean like seriously, anyone would be scared about what we have to do..."

Soon there is silence between them for whole five minutes until Kaede looks away. "Shadows are like monsters under your bed, but they are just gloop." She shrugs. "A tall tower with monsters roaming and many mysteries to uncover. Terrifying? Maybe to other_ normal_ people." She knocks on the side of her head "I'm quite more eccentric to be scared out of my wits, Junpei-kun."

She turns away leaving as she walks towards to the entrance way as Junpei watches her from behind. '_... Even if you say so…_' he thinks to himself as he watches her going inside the school building.

* * *

The day seemed to dwindle by so passively, that it became after school in an instant.

Kaede wasn't paying attention much to that fact, but began to pack her things in her bag- until someone came over to her seat with both of his hands planted on her desk and a wide grin looking upon her, "Yo, mind hanging out with me after this?"

His grin was still wide and never ending, while she raised her eyebrows at his request. "I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!"

Putting her head into her hands with an inquisitive stare at him, she laughed quietly as he looked at her with pleading eyes. He was being really persistent just to take her out on a treat. The girl shrugs slightly, picking up her bag, lowering her earphones and lightly nodded in response.

"Sweet, let's go!" she responded and her fellow dorm mate's eyes were firing up with excitement. "Alright, now you're talkin'." with his hand up in fist in the air being all giddy and happy. He was being a bit overbearing, and a bit intrusive, but right now the brunette didn't really care as she enjoyed his companionship, not really minding the stares of the classmates that were still in the classroom.

It took them one short train ride to Iwatodai strip mall, which she will probably explore later at another time and they went up the spiraling staircase and headed into a ramen shop called, Hagakure Ramen. The smell of ramen lingered, as she waited with Junpei to get inside as the two of them found it crowded, but managed to somehow get in.

Once sitting down at one of the empty tables, Junpei called out over the loudness, "Umm… Alright! We'll have two specials!" She looks at him slightly incredulously after looking over the menu, but didn't question him letting him decide the order- as he probably knew what the ramen here was like. "That sounds good." she comments as she puts away the laminated menu.

He stretches his arms out contentedly as the two were waiting for their bowls, giving a sly smile. "Well..." Kaede looks at him once again, and he continues. "I'm sure it'll be better than you're expecting." He winks and tips his cap, while she rolls her eyes at him.

It was just after a few moments, a waiter brings two ramen bowls to the both of them. As the waiter places it down on the table, the smell rising from the bowls made her stomach growl in anticipation. Picking up her chopsticks, Junpei looks at her and gestures her to start eating, she takes a bite and she has a incredible warm feeling of all the flavors blending together.

"This is delicious!" she cries out and begun to eat some more much to her friend's bemusement. He gives a good-natured laugh at her amazement and begun to eat his own ramen, very much noisily which clashed with the noises in the shop.

After a while, as Kaede was still eating and slurping, Junpei put down his chopsticks and stopped eating, looking towards her with a face mixed with concern and worry. "Uh, hey… do you feel okay now?" The fellow girl who was amid-st in eating, blinked in surprise turning to face him with noodles somewhat planted on her face.

That somehow ruined the mood and flow of the conversation, as her fellow dorm mate stared at her with bewilderment. "..."

Silence was left in the air and he had to choke back on a laugh, in a struggle tried to tell her that she had leftover noodles on face. "K-Kaede-chi, clean your face … fir-st b-befor-e y-you face me." It took her a while to realize, but she ate the remaining noodles with no second thought, and stared at him.

Watching her doing that with no care made him more amused and somehow at ease, well sort of at ease just eating with her. '_Not only she was weird in one way, but man that were not how a normal girl would act like._' Before he knew it, the words sputtered out of his mouth. "How are you even a girl?"

The said girl stared at him, with her head in her hand with her face blank and hard until she spoke up, "Well, Junpei-kun, for your information I am genetically a female through and through, and my birth certificate even clarifies that.."

Her eyebrows did a little waggle and Junpei turned quiet almost awaiting his execution. "But I might have been a male in my past life, or I'm actually a guy cross-dressing with enough disguise skills to fool you."

From that, he couldn't tell if she was just teasing him or being serious, until he saw the twinkle from her eyes, and the smirk forming on her mouth, he knew she just baited him once again, trapping him and teasing him.

"My mind is getting confused more than ever. Let's not ever talk about this ever again." he moans and she just shrugs. "Now uh, um I heard that while you were out for a while, you were in the hospital." He scratches his chin embarrassed, but Kaede made no initial reaction to what he said, so he continued. "You seemed full of energy at school…"

_'Well, I only known her for three days in, but she is energetic..._' he thinks to himself and slowly, mutters, "But I was kind of worried." Then again, there was silence in the air, but this time it was a bit tense. Kaede didn't quite say a word but seemed to be a bit idle staring down at at her ramen bowl, and the silence continued.

At one end, Junpei thought he messed up as the silence seemed to continue on, as Kaede seemed to be quiet. It felt a bit disconcerting, but on Kaede's side she felt a bit awkward about that concern for her, as she realized, she didn't know how to respond to his sudden concern about her well being.

She couldn't possibly avoid it and after a few more minutes, she managed to piece her thoughts together. It was a simple answer, probably the best one too. "... Thanks." she says quietly enough for Junpei to look away embarrassed. "Huh? Oh, um… No need to thank me..." He was blushing stark red, but he managed a reply somehow. "I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too."

From that, strangely an odd sensation came through her and she realized a card had appeared in front of her sight, Magician Arcana. She began to realize that somehow or another, Junpei was now one of her friends, or well according to the mysterious card. But, she felt a bit reassured by this fact, to the point she felt compelled to say or rather blurt out. "Do you want to know how I ended up in the hospital after just three days in school?"

This somehow made Junpei look at her straight in the eyes as his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What'd you mean by that, Kaede?" He begins to eat again. "There's a story behind it?"

"The ultimate story of destruction and terror-," she gallantly waves her hands around dramatically, but stops suddenly lowering her hands. "Nah, it wasn't that terrifying, but I guess it would be the strangest escapades I had ever been in…. Simple way to put it, it was just really all the paranormal and supernatural of it, haha~"

"You look like you had experienced the thrill of your life. "

Her eyebrows twitched slightly and punches him in the side playfully, while looking away. "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees_, I do, please continue to entrance me with your amazing words."

"Wow, I'm totally not convinced."

"Do I have to go on my knees to proclaim to the world that I'm interested in your retelling of April 9th?"

"Well, you don't have to go that far." She laughs anyway and becomes quiet again until speaking up, "If I were honest that day was supposedly normal. I went to school, I met you at the school entrance-, uh we talked about sleeping in class, and then it turned to you complaining about me sleeping in class-"

Junpei casually interrupts her pointing his chopstick at her, "How do you even sleep in class and still know what the teacher's talking about?"

She decides to take the innocent look. "... I'm smart."

"_THAT DOESN'T COUNT._"

"It still does." she defends stubbornly looking away. "I'm just naturally inclined to sleep in class. And continuing onnnn, we had class all day and yes, I did sleep in class, thank you very much forever so noticing," soon with that Junpei couldn't help but smile as she gave a pointed look at him. "School ended, and I hung out with Yukarin after school."

"Uh, I guess she showed me around- Paulownia Mall! Yeah that's right that place, and uh she had to go off somewhere, probably her business and I noticed..._the moon was out and full..._"

Her voice took a vicious eerie turn like of a horror story narrator's narration, and the Magician couldn't help but be freaked out as his fellow friend's face seemed to blank- wondering what went wrong, also attempting to wave his hand in front of her face until Kaede snaps out of her reverie.

"_WOAH!_" Junpei jumped in his seat in surprise, as if Kaede came back to life brightly yet, moments before was someone … else. "What happened, Kaede? You looked… so faraway being stuck on something... or somewhere..."

"Huh? Uh... Nothing really, it's nothing worry about at all!" She taps her fingers on to the table, looking at the finished ramen. "Just got distracted yeah… Hmm… After hanging out with Yukarin, I went back to the dormitory…, hm… yadda yadda yadda-"

"Being really creative there, Kaede-chi."

"Shut up." She tosses her hair haughtily and Junpei let out a fake gasp in return, pretending to faint in his seat. "Okay, okay, stop with the melodrama, Junpei, because I can't keep my laughter in too long."

"Feel free to laugh at my poor life at rest."

She snorted loudly under a hand and leaned over to shake his shoulders rather playfully, as he finally opened his eyes, sort of squealing in delight. "My Knight Yuuki had woken up from my long awaited death! How can I ever repay you?"

"Okay, okay, story time over. No more tale of how I ended up in the hospital then."

"Welp, maybe we can continue on that story, on the way back to the dormitory."

Kaede's mouth make an '_O_' as she realized how the Ramen Shop became quieter and less crowded, soon startled that it was already late. The two of them leave after paying for their ramen, heading back to the dormitory.

Thankfully, it wasn't midnight and soon she began to retell her tale as Junpei listens with no heeded interruptions. She tells about how she was woken up by Yukari, the escape from window shattering and... _the rooftop incident._

She doesn't mention Rihito as she felt that Junpei didn't need to know about that yet... nor about the little boy who told her to shoot herself. With all the supernatural already, she didn't want to admit...she saw ghosts just... yet.

The girl continues on to tell about how she first summons Orpheus (_her main guardian, protector and Master of the Strings_) and that rude awakening. She slightly shudders remembering the morbid way Orpheus was destroyed- from something, and Junpei gives a worried look.

Once she finishes, they are hardly near the dorms and Junpei is... silent. She can't make out what he is feeling and bites her lips nervously.

A shaking voice comes out and she becomes... a bit reassured. "That is just really terrifying, Kaede. I mean... how could your Persona be destroyed... by something else...?"

"It was... a monster that came out of me, Junpei." She says this rather slowly. "Well not literally, but... it did take my strength out of me..."

He stares at her rather incredulously "You are seriously one whacked up girl with tons of problems aren't ya?"

"Well..." She feels a bit hurt but she doesn't admit it, starting to walk ahead until, Junpei grabs her hand. Looking back at him, he has a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry one bit about it! You can tell me all your problems! I'll lend a listening ear, that's what friends are for!"

She gives a sigh of relief and the two of them bump fists, smiling at each other.

* * *

The next morning, Kaede walked along with other groups of students, but was by herself alone not with a friend. Once she's about to pass the school gates, someone's conversation had stopped her, which made her turn her head in disgust looking at the unsuspecting culprits.

It was two girls casually whispering rather loudly among themselves. "Is it just me, or there have there been more weird people around lately?"

"You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that… He grosses me out." The other girl made a face and Kaede immediately glared at them. "Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me."

"Maybe you just need some exercise." Soon the conversation turned a different turn, "Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members. Maybe I should join!"

Kaede then in return turned her attention away from them and walked pass the gates heading inside the school building. Once inside, she cleared her head and sighed internally thinking about the previous conversation she just heard. With her shoulders sagging slightly, she took off her shoes and put on her indoor shoes.

'_It's not like I can do anything about people talking badly about those affected by the Apathy Syndrome._' she thinks to herself helplessly. As she finished putting on her indoor shoes, two girls came by walking in together. One of them had long black hair in a ponytail with a serious looking expression, while the other was the contrast with short black hair in a short ponytail with a carefree look.

Right before the headphones wearing girl was about to leave to her class, she heard a little of what they were saying. "You were made the leader of the Junior Years? That's really amazing!"

"I guess so..."

"Now, you should be proud of yourself! You worked hard last year!"

"Thanks, I needed the encouragement."

"Your welcome~."

Kaede slightly smiled as she parted from the area heading upstairs to her classroom.

* * *

Someone near her desk mentioned about sport teams again and how they were accepting new members. Thinking about the possibilities, Kaede headed out of the classroom and downstairs and went out the corridor doors. Once she was out, she went past the courtyard, only to stop to look at the small growing tree.

It didn't seem anything noticeable, but she noticed it was growing something, she didn't know what though. Shrugging slightly, she goes through the next corridor and looked around. There is a indoor swimming pool, but it was mostly for the boys team accordingly, and she looked outside to the field seeing the tennis team playing. Looking away, she went towards the gymnasium and began to observe. It was the girl's volleyball team.

After watching both teams, the girl went out to the field meeting with Ms. Kanou- …. who was talking on her phone rather non-stop to ever notice her. Kaede considered waving her application in front of her face, but the teacher noticed her sooner enough. Ms. Kanou made her come with her to the other tennis team members and, she requested everyone stop.

"So, you all have a new teammate." Ms. Kanou pointed at Kaede, "She's Yuuki Kaede from Class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her okay?" She says all of this in this fake childish cheeriness dripping with_ I don't care_. The brunette wondered why she even took the job in the first place but looked towards her potential teammates giving a grin. "Nice to meet you all!"

Every one of the teammates who were looking at her smiled back and replied, "Nice to meet you too!" Kaede decided that the club members were quite very friendly and welcoming. Ms. Kanou continued on with her blatant fake childishness, and cheeriness, "Um, who was the leader for the juniors?"

Kaede then stared at Ms. Kanou for a few seconds and looked down. '_Aren't you the supervisor of this club? How could you not know who was your assigned leader?_'

Someone then came up from the group of girls, and had a sharp look on her face. Kaede soon blinked remembering her as the girl from earlier. "That would be me."

Ms. Kanou clapped and laughed this really annoying laugh that made Kaede roll her eyes. "Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway." She walked off and began to use her phone and talked to someone in a gossipy manner.

The junior leader watched after her, muttering, "...All right."

Soon one of the members spoke up, imitating Ms. Kanou's quirks, "I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!" Someone else commented, "Haaa! That sounds exactly like her. She's too old to try to act cute like that." Kaede quietly chuckled and shifted her attention to the leader as she cleared her throat. "...C'mon, let's get back to practice!" She then turned around to introduce herself to Kaede, "You're Yuuki-san, right? I'm Iwasaki Rio, a junior like you."

"I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything." Kaede slowly nodded noting how she was somewhat a cool person and still serious at the same time. "This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind."

"I'll do my best."

"Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in." she informed, "Just keep up as much as you can."

Someone then spoke up with a sigh, "_The basics again... ?_"

"I keep telling you all that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running."

There were some murmurs, but every of the members stood in different line ready to run. "Yuuki-san, you stand in this line." She then advised, "If you start getting worn out, just keep your mind focused and you'll be able to pull through."

Kaede grinned slightly waving off the fellow junior leader's worries. "I'll be alright!"

'_I've been fighting ... monsters in the dead of the night anyway, and my stamina is great_.'

Rio looked pleasantly surprised and gave a small smile, "Ahaha, you sound promising." And she walked off to the other line. Soon right before Kaede's eyes appeared another tarot card informing her that she bonded with Rio getting the Chariot Social Link. For a few minutes, she was in a reverie, but snapped out of it as Rio's voice came loud, "Well let's go." She looks around and yells, "Front row, start us off!"

Everyone of the members simultaneously ran in a pattern calling out, "One, two..." and after running a few laps, every member did muscle exercises, basic drills in serving and using different strokes. It was already late once practice ended, and Kaede could see the sun almost setting. At the sign of the whistle, each members separated into their own groups of friends heading to the locker rooms.

Kaede followed after them slowly, but before she noticed it, Rio was soon at her side. "Yuuki-san, you were doing great during practice today!" She was beaming brightly in admiration, which made Kaede a bit flustered. "I was rather surprised at how skilled you were!"

"Me, skilled? Ah, no, I think you were the one is skilled, Iwasaki." Kaede denied it quickly as she put her hand behind her head scratching it. "You seemed really dedicated to tennis."

"Dedicated...? Do... I really seem that way?" With that comment, Kaede looked at her leader quizzically wondering, if she said something wrong. "Is something wrong, Iwasaki-san?"

"Ah no," she protests earnestly, "I'm just rather surprised that you think that I'm dedicated to tennis." The red eyes girl nodded slowly looking at her and smiled. "Is it a bad thing?" Rio then shook her head, soon smiling again. "It's not a bad thing, not at all. Anyway, we should hurry, or we'll get locked out of the locker room!"

"Well, we can't have that, can we?!" Kaede shouted panicked and pulling onto her new friend's extended hand. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

After the untimely rush to the locker room to change clothes, Kaede and Rio were soon laughing it off about the whole spectacle and reactions from their teammates as the two latecomers were trying to get inside the locker room. Once the two of them were finished changing back to their uniforms, they left the room, going on their separate ways.

Once she was out the corridor and passing by the mysterious planted tree, she went through the laboratory hallways, and then going into the main lobby of the school. Right as she entered the main lobby, she came across an odd couple. The short haired girl from earlier this morning was trying to hold up a taller boy, whom she recognizes surely as someone from her class.

It seemed to her that the taller male was limping ever so slightly, about to fall down while the girl was trying to carry him despite their differences in height and in weight. Kaede winced at the image of them possibly falling down, so she rushed towards the boy's other side and held onto him, helping him stand straight. The girl who was on the boy's right side was bewildered but grateful, while the boy in question was staring at her.

"I noticed you were struggling to help him up." she says quietly, as she managed to get her classmate up straight. Although it was no easy feat for the other girl, Kaede easily hold him carefully in place.

Once they were at the shoe lockers, her classmate managed to get up on his own properly without help. As he did, he turned towards Kaede along with the girl at his side. "You're Yuuki Kaede... from my class right?" He seemed rather flustered but he grinned widely at her. "Thanks for helping Yuko." He points at the girl who smiled at Kaede. "I'm Miyamoto Kazushi."

"And I'm Nishiwaki Yuko." She introduces herself, "You're from Kazushi-kun's class, 2-F, Yuuki-san?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"Thanks for the help. I swear I could have fallen down because of this huge idiot here." Yuko then looked at Kaede, almost analyzing her. "I'm kind of shocked that you managed to help him up. He's heavier than you, but you held him like he was light as a feather."

'_Uh... Wrestling Shadows seemed to help._' she thinks to herself, and the earphones wearing girl just smiled. "I might not seem like it, but I'm really strong!" She flex her arms jokingly, and smiled again at their reactions. "But, really I'm fine!"

Kazushi hung his head ashamedly at his friend's comparison of him to a feather, yet he cheered up quickly, "Do you work out or something like that, Yuuki?" Yuko seemed rather alarmed at his question and elbowed his side lightly, but he seemed to be rather ignorant of it.

"You could say that, Miyamoto-kun." she shrugs lightly, and smiled a mysterious one. "Special training, that's what you could probably say. By the way... are you two a couple?"

"No! We're not a couple at all!" Yuko quickly denied with her face reddening, protesting with her hands up. "We're just friends. I'm the manager of the Kendo club, and he's the club's ace."

"Ah, I see! Kendo club, huh?" she smiles lightly, and while in her mind she remember about a certain ghost's words about him belonging to the Kendo club back then. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow or some other time, Miyamato-kun, Nishiwaki-san." She waves slightly and left the area, leaving the two of them watching her from behind.

"Yuuki-san seems rather different from what I see of her." Yuko notes and then turned towards to Kazushi. "Do you know her, Kazushi?"

"Uh, not really." He shrugs, agreeing with Yuko. "Yuuki's kind of different from what I also thought of her. I guess she's popular in class, along with being rather cheerful at the same time very quiet. Even though she's very quiet and all, she gets along with Junpei, of all people and I guess she's friends with Takeba-san."

"Wow, really? To be honest, when I saw her, I thought she was kind of cool... But she seems more normal than I thought. I'll try to make friends with her! Also, she seems the type that Iwasaki would get along with!"

* * *

It was after school, and Kaede found herself outside a bookstore named, "_Bookworms Used Books_" in Iwatodai Strip Mall. It was her curiosity and also her love for books that lead her to be in front of this very store, if she were really honest. Looking at the sign, it was read that, "Grand Re-Opening!" and before she hesitated any longer, she opened the door and went inside.

Inside the bookstore, there were books everywhere and they were towering above her. Some of them were neatly in shelves, while some were not. It was rather a haven for book readers like herself. Looking around, she noticed an old man and woman behind the counter. '_They must be the owners of this place._'

As she approached the counter, the old man spoke. "...Welcome. What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel...!"

'_Uh, isn't this a bookstore?_'

The old woman besides him sighed, "...Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here."

'_Thanks for telling me minutes later. Wouldn't want a dear customer confused, wouldn't you?_'

The old confused owner soon became alert as he peered through his glasses looking at her uniform, and asked, "Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there..."

"Persimmon tree?"

He started being rather uptight, "Do you think I'm making this up!? ... I'm serious! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school."

'_Oh that tree...!_'

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man." the old woman quietly said, "...Just ignore him." The old woman soon shoos her husband away, and bows down at Kaede in apology. With that, Kaede waved farewell to the old couple and left the bookstore.

Once she was outside the bookstore itself, she decided to head back to the school at once to look at that tree. It took her a few minutes, after a short dash to take the train back to the school at once, along with a hurried dash from the station to the school.

Whizzing past by the entrance way, she walks past by the lingering students in the main lobby and heads straight to the hallway soon turning into the courtyard. The rumored tree seemed to really grow something, but it's still really small. Looking around and seeing no one in sight, she goes down on the ground, looking for something... to present to the old couple.

In other words, she's crawling on all fours on the ground. If anyone were to caught her now, she'd probably be the laughingstock of the whole school. Yet right now, she wasn't thinking about that, she was concentrating hard trying to find something. As she crawls around, someone no something comes up from behind her.

It's a familiar ghost of blue, who stares down at his host's doings. Looking around, he notices the persimmon tree and silent 'ahs' in a understanding nod. He waits for a bit as Kaede scurries around the tree and few minutes later soon finding a leaf that had fallen on to the ground.

Right as the girl is about to get up, Rihito finally speaks up, "_What were you just doing just now...?_" He says this in the most scratchiest and shrillest voice ever that he could possibly managed, that even himself got chills from it. Kaede heard that voice and she thought her heart was going to jump out as she screeched, until she faced the mischievous blue haired idiot.

If she possibly could, she would've choked him until he forfeited life, but then again he wasn't a physical being, she mostly glared at him as the two of them went out of the courtyard. She had pocketed the leaf she found, and walked ahead while Rihito followed after her silently.

"_Aren't you going to ask where I was these few days?_"

"Oh, were you expecting me to ask you? I thought that you didn't want me to even ask."

"_Someone's being very cranky today._" he pauses while looking at Kaede closely. "_Are you-?_" Right before he managed another word, the girl whirled around quickly and hissed at him, and he slightly flinched as she stomped away far ahead.

Right as she walked ahead, she scathingly remarked, "Did you just try to assume-?" as she whispers the rest of her sentence with a slightly mixed disgusted and red face. In the process, Rihito who was normally wearing a blank face choked on air while turning away. "_I didn't mean to! You were just acting cranky in the first place because I scared you, huh?_"

"Your scare wasn't even crap, Rihito." she hisses again as she walks into the laboratory hallway, "I was more tired of your stupid disappearing acts-" she was walking much ahead and was near the cultural clubs. At the same time, a person, no a teal haired girl came running out of one of the rooms, as if fearing she was late.

As the two girls didn't know nor didn't look where they were going, they instantly collided into each other. They nearly hit each other, and Kaede slightly staggered while the other girl was about fall down flat onto the ground, until the brunette reached for the other girl's arm, before she fell down. Managing to save the other girl in time, Kaede gave a smile at her, "There we go! Be careful next time, Missy!" and she ran off herself fearing that the bookstore might close.

The other girl with teal hair-color was a bit confused at what happened and was blushing slightly as she remembered what the taller girl had called her. Cleaning her skirt and blouse, she went off looking for her friend.

Rihito who was slightly left behind by Kaede, watched the teal haired girl with interest, fully knowing who she was. As the girl was about to go away, she stopped somehow feeling someone watching her, and Rihito became self-conscious, soon disappearing to chase after his host.

Seeing that no one was around, she shrugged and run off again, looking for her friend.

* * *

She managed to reach the bookstore in time, but she realized that Rihito was now missing again. She sighed slightly as she opened the door to the bookstore in small expectation. The same old couple were right behind the counter talking to each other in quiet voices. They both stopped once, they noticed Kaede come in.

"... Welcome to Bookworms." the old man had began to ramble once again, "How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?"

'_...I don't quite smoke…?_' she thinks to herself, as she takes out the leaf from that tree of the school courtyard. Right as she takes out the leaf, the old man began to take interest onto the leaf. "Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand..."

She nods as she shows the leaf in her hand. The fellow old man's eyes began to brighten up significantly and a bit excited as he spoke more loudly. "Oh! Is this leaf from that persimmon tree?" He stops in remembrance, "It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves…"

He stops and looks at Kaede with renewed interest, speaking more with excitement. "... Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?" In return, she gave a smile, "Yes, I did, Mister."

"I knew it!" he suddenly proclaimed, "I knew from the start that you're a kind young lady!" Soon he was showering Kaede with praise with a toothy grin wide open. She felt a bit embarrassed, but kept quiet.

"I've been wanting to go see that tree for a while now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far." His eyes twinkled lightly, and she smiled. "...That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, '_stumpy_,' '_tree stump_'. Catch my drift?"

The old woman who was right next to him smiled a small smile, "Very clever dear."

'Cute old couple...' she thinks as they soon introduced themselves, "Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi. If you don't mind, would tell us your name?"

"Oh? My name's Yuuki Kaede."

"So, your name is Yuuki Kaede... " he stops a bit scrutinizing for a bit then continues, "Then we'll call you Kaede-chan from now on!" Right after that, the same old thing happened just like what happened with Junpei, which surprised her a little bit.

"By the way, Kaede-chan, what's that around your neck?"

"Hmm? This is my portable camera. I like taking pictures of people I met or places I've seen."

"A camera! I see! What about we take a picture right now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!"

She asked the two of them stand together right in front of the store, and soon she got a picture of the old couple. Seeing how it was almost dark out, she was about to head out back to the dorm, but she noticed Rihito watching someone eating at the Takoyaki stand.

Rihito also noticed her and floated towards her and spoke, "_So how was the old Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san?_"

'_Nice old couple. They could be my grandparents… actually they kind of are right now._' she stops and looks at the boy who was now carrying boxes of Takoyaki, '_Who's that you are watchig by the way?_'

"_A rival of sorts. He goes to another school and he belongs to the Kendo club. I guess he's Kazushi's rival, but he saw me as a rival though. Mamoru Hayase is his name-_" he blinks, as the boy of said name turns around and notices Kaede.

He waves at Kaede, who soon waved back a bit taken back. "You're from Gekkoukan High, right?" he asks straight away, gesturing to her uniform, "I saw you running around earlier today back and forward, so I kind of noticed you."

"Ah." She wears a blank face, "It must be quite scene I suppose."

"Nah, I just thought," he scratches his cheeks as he stops for a moment, trying to find his words. "Um, I guess, you were very diligent runner? Well, I was kind of wondering… um if you wanted to race me, well when you had time that is."

"Race? Oh sure. I'll think about it." she sputters out. "Are you usually in this area?"

"Hm? Yeah. Well, you should get going." he mutters quietly. "It's getting dark. Your parents would get worried about you." And with that he went on his way, leaving Kaede and Rihito slightly astounded.

"_Did he just ask you-_"

'_Rihito, shut it._'

* * *

Once they headed back to the dorm, Rihito disappeared saying he'll be waiting in the room, which she nodded to. Opening the door and walking inside, there was no one in the room except for Akihiko who was tending to his boxing gloves. He immediately spoke, as she came in, "... Where have you been?"

"Uh, I guess I was wandering around because everything is kind of new for me."

"That's kind of a good idea," he pauses, as he sets down his boxing gloves, "But come back before it's very dark out, okay?"

"Oh, uh, I'll be sure of that, Sanada-senpai." she gives a small nod in understanding. "I'll try not to take too much time when I wander around." Seeing he has nothing to say afterwards, she went up stairs to the second floor hallway. Right as she entered the second floor hallway, she noticed Junpei and Yukari sitting down and talking among themselves.

As she walked towards the table, Junpei noticed her right away and waved at her, "So where have you been, missy?" with a slight stern look which made Yukari snort while Kaede rolled her eyes in retort, "I've been making friends with a nice old couple at the bookstore at Iwatodai Strip Mall. That's nothing to worry about, Jun-chan!~"

"_Geh!_ Why are you calling me Jun-chan all of sudden, Kaede-chi?" he turned red and covered his face with a magazine. This made Yukari laugh a small laugh, while poking at Junpei's now covered face. "Congrats, Kaede! You made our local so-called _casanova_ blush!" She smiles as she sit down with them, soon asking with serious sarcastic facade, "So what's my prize, Yukarin?"

Suddenly Junpei makes a recovery, and he jokes, "A date with me!" which made Kaede dramatically fall over, just almost as she comes back, "Nah, I'd rather take a date with Yukarin. No offense to you though, Jun-chan." At this, Yukari turned slightly pink and Junpei laughed quite radiantly, while he raised his hand at Kaede who high fives him.

"There she goes! Charming all the boys and girls, our Kaede-chan!"

"You make me sound like I try to charm everyone I meet, Junpei."

"Well, you are kind of bewitching sort of person." Yukari commented after getting over the fact that Kaede was flirting with her. The brunette slightly winked at them as she got up. "Well, I got to go. There's something I want to do before I sleep, so see you all tomorrow!" She went upstairs with a skip to her walking, leaving the two of them quite dumbfounded.

After doing some messing around with Junpei and Yukari, she went towards her room that was at the end of the third floor hallway. Entering inside, Rihito was sitting down on her desk, looking around. He looked towards at her as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

'_You took quite a while._' he murmurs as he eyes her being a bit apologetic yet giddy. "Sorry, I was talking with Junpei and Yukarin downstairs." She sat down at her bed expectantly, waiting for him wanting to know what he want to say. But instead of a statement or an explanation, she was confronted with a question. '_Have you feeling a bit weird the past few days?_'

"Um? What does this have to do with anything?"

'_It has a lot to do with everything I'm going to say._'

"Fine, fine." she takes off her barrettes and hair ties, placing them down on the desk. "I have been feeling a bit off and nauseous. Sometimes I feel like I want to vomit or have this ridiculous migraines, or pains…." She looks at him curiously as he looks a bit guilty.

'_I didn't realize the side effects would be that bad…._'

"What side effects? Rihito, what are you try to tell me?"

He gives a long ending sigh, which was probably most bad habit he has. '_I was in the Velvet Room these past few days, negotiating with Igor. I transferred most of my power and my Personas to you. But the side effects wasn't quite what I was hoping for…._'

"... So I was feeling horrible, because I got your power levels and …. your Personas?" She thought it was a bit dubious, but for some reason, she knew he was right. Her power seemed to be stronger but at a certain limit….. but what about the Personas? She only heard Orpheus's voice and her newly acquired Persona, Apsaras and Pixie.

"I don't think I have your Personas, Rihito…?"

'_Oh, well, you'll see them sooner or later._'

"Being quite a bit vague, huh?"

'_I thought you hated it when I tell you stuff._'

"Well, you did tell me long time ago, that there were consequences when you thought you knew everything about the future. After all the future can always change.".

'_I told you that when you were just seven years old._'

"It still matters to me today. It was also how I met the strange blue haired older brother-type who lived in my mind as a lonely child in the hospital."

'_Are you telling me you see me as an older brother, even today?_' he asked a bit quite a amused while Kaede blinked as she turned red. "Shut it. You were ten years older than me when we first met okay?"

'_Ah the times you called me, Onii-san._'

"Well aren't you such a little sister complex."

'_... You still depend on Koharu._'

"Shut it, Rihito." She gets up from her bed with her spare pyjamas heading outside to the girl's restroom, "By the way, tell me before you go on your mysterious disappearing acts."

'_... Fine._'

* * *

Once again, she found herself in front of the bookstore after heading out of the dorm looking for Yukarin and Junpei. She found Junpei at Iwatodai Strip Mall who waved at her and Rihito who trailed right behind her, (but obviously, Junpei didn't know that.) Once she approached him, "Hey, Kaede-chi! What's up?"

"Oh, I'm going to the bookstore."

"The one here? Is this the same one, where you were talking to that old couple yesterday?"

"Yep! What about you, Junpei-kun?"

"Me? I'm probably going to Hagakure Ramen or the arcade. Not sure of as yet." He shrugs slightly with no concern. "Have fun talking to them by the way."

"Sure I will." And with that, Kaede headed inside with only Rihito deciding to fade back into her mind. As she opened the door, and walked straight towards the counter.

Bunkichi showed recognition in his eyes as she approached smiling widely, although it faded. "Oh, you came back! Welcome, um..." he stops asking, "What was your name again?"

Kaede blinked at this outcome smiling slightly although a little hurt. "I'm from Gekkoukan..." He laughed instead as she replied make her feel confused. "I'm just joking. I know who you are, I'm not that old." His eyes twinkled as he spoke more, "My wife and I were talking about you, Kaede-chan."

"Oh." she murmured quietly, but Bunkichi went on asking, "Kaede-chan, do you like melon breads?" He took one out offering it to her, which she took gratefully.

His face brightened up as he spoke more. "Kaede-chan, you're so polite. I wish HE had been that way…" As she pocketed the bread, curiosity overwhelmed her, 'Who is he?' Yet before he continues on this person he was talking about, he offers another bread, "Do you want one for a friend too? …Because it'll take us forever to finish them all."

"I'll take some."

"Alright, here ya go." He pauses. "Um… uh… er..."

'_...Did he forget me again?_'

"What was your name again?"

Right before she was going to re-introduce herself, Mitsuko came along from the storage room of sorts, "Remember, dear?" She points at her and then speaks again, "This is Kaede-chan." She looks towards Kaede a bit apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kaede-chan. He's been terribly forgetful lately. Here you go."

Kaede simply nods as she takes another melon bread. Before she even knew it the conversation escalated into talking about their son… who was apparently deceased. She didn't know what to say, but she tried to change the mood. Once the conversation ended, she took both of their hands into hers once they asked her to come once again, nodding fervently.

She walked outside the store after bowing down, and looked upon the lamplights above, she hoped she could help out somehow.

* * *

After heading back to the dormitory, Kaede decided it was best to take on Tartarus seeing how Junpei had mostly recovered from his tiredness and sickness. With preparations all done, they head into the long tower Tartarus, with Mitsuru as their usual back up.

As they resumed on floor six, the nauseous feeling of so many things together happened once again, and the brunette leader wanted to bang her hands and head on the floor while screaming. But now, she couldn't as she held her naginata looking around and step out with Junpei and Yukari not knowing how she was feeling at that very moment.

She sent out her orders with priority of defeating Shadows, seeing how they could handle on their own. She wouldn't tell them why, only giving them a weak smile yet fake. "I'll handle support on from here while I watch how guys do!" After asking Mitsuru for permission, she let them under the condition that Kaede intervene if necessary any major accidents happen. They didn't quite split up, but they just ran towards the Shadows near them.

As for Kaede herself, she looked around and hunted for treasures and while they were back together, all three of them encountered a golden shadow running away from them.

"This is damn hilarious! A shadow running away from us!"

"Let's chase it!"

They chased it to the terminal before it managed to disappear, attacking it at first strike. For some strange reason it was "Enemy Advantage" although the golden shadow which Mitsuru called it a rare shadow was very jumpy and wanted to escape. It didn't quite escape, but they got a wealth coin, which Kaede kept.

After going many floors and exploring each nook and crannies of each one floor, they reached the next source of power. They exited out to the entrance, just making sure that their health was A-Okay to take on this other possibly weird boss shadow.

The sick feeling that was in Kaede somehow wanted to explode, which made her want to vomit, but she kept it under as she trudged slowly towards the mysterious bosses that they had to fight.

….. They were **_fucking huge fancy pink and polka-dots magic hands._**

She could hear Junpei choke on laughter while Yukari felt like she was in some kind of joke. But oh no, it wasn't some kind of joke. The boss was horrendous and it had all elemental magic available to them.

It kept spamming Magaru, which affected Junpei- until he defended himself for the very least. They took them on as they found out physical attacks affect them, and Kaede had a ridiculous feverish smile that made both of her two teammates shiver in fear.

"Kaede-chi's smiling again." Junpei quips while narrowing his eyes seriously than ever as he aimed to attack, "Those pink magic hands are gonna get wrecked by _Kaede-san and her crazy naginata slashin._"

Yukari laughed quietly while the leader herself rolled her eyes. "Not the time to make jokes, Junpei! Everyone, full assault!"

"Right!" Yukari stopped laughing as she aimed her bow, Junpei readied his sword and Kaede raised her hand up, shouting, "Let's go!" It was their turn at the very least as each one of them managed to individually defeat the ones in front of them.

As the battle ended, Yukari found weird looking gems and passed it onto Kaede for safe keeping. "We can ask Kirijo-senpai about these at the entrance, Kaede."

"Hm." She nods as she marched towards the strange grey suitcase and grabbing the healing items inside. They used the portal back to the entrance immediately, and a sudden rush of sickness came up to her as she got out of the terminal rigidly. 'Shit.' she thought as she clutched her stomach and cover her mouth.

She felt dizzy and everything was swirling, but she managed to stand up straight and proper, as she tried to look fine as ever. Kaede asked Mitsuru about the gems and soon she was given a basic explanation about it, and they decided to head back to the dorm. Right as the group headed out of Tartarus, Kaede was sweating slightly and soon two of her classmates/friends noticed this right away.

It was Yukari who spoke hesitantly, "Kaede… are you okay?" while Junpei was kind of hovering over her. The earphones girl waved them off dismissively walking ahead while standing up straight, "I-I'm fine! The Dark Hour is just getting to me that's all." That was probably the most worst and damnedest excuse that she could ever make, but she didn't want them to worry.

She wasn't feeling proud or anything, but this was something they didn't need to worry about. Yet, Yukari and Junpei kept watching her back carefully.

That was what she was thinking, as she walked ahead. They finally reached Iwatodai, and they were in front of the dormitory. She opened up the doors widely, and she saw Akihiko who was sitting down at the couches waiting. "Hello, Sanada-senpai." she quietly murmured and turned towards Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei speaking in a calm voice yet muttering, "I don't feel so so well, so may I take my leave to my room Kirijo-senpai?"

Her face was totally blank and unfeeling which gave off the feeling of something was wrong, but none of them couldn't feel it at all. Mitsuru looked at the second year for a moment, and spoke, "You may. Take a good rest. Takeba and Iori, too." All three of the second years nodded as they walked upstairs.

Kaede silently walked up the stairs with Yukari and Junpei lingering behind her. Right as they reached the second floor, she gave a halfhearted wave to Junpei as she walked upstairs again with Yukari to their respective rooms. Once reaching the third floor hallway, Kaede whispered, "Goodnight," to Yukari as she went to her room at the end of the hallway.

* * *

As she entered her room, Rihito who stayed the whole time looked alarmed at the state she was in. Looking at her up and down, he mumbled, '_You look like shit._' and she laughed weakly as she got into bed. "I feel like shit. Thanks for telling me anyway."

'_Is it because of that?_'

"I guess so. I'm just hoping if I sleep it off, I'll be fine..." After that, she fell asleep with her breathing ragged and hurriedly, soon snoring into the night. Rihito looked at her for a few moments and came near her trying to feel her temperature, but his hand passed through her, and he sighed as he looked outside the window.

'_Hopefully, you won't suffer anymore..._'


	11. End of April

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**11:** The End of April

* * *

**Author's Note: **I honestly did not know it was going to take this long. The last time I updated was in February and how many months passed by and it's already August. I already planned things out and other things plus I didn't realize this chapter would exceed more than too many words too count.

* * *

_April 27, Monday_

The night before was uneventful, as she rolled and tossed her covers or grabbed at someone who wasn't there, until she rolled off the bed with her blankets and pillows flying on top of her. It was then came the morning, Kaede was perplexed why her face and her body was aching, along with why she was on the floor. Despite of all odd circumstances, she yawned loudly as she got up for the day, while rubbing her eyes. The male spirit who sat at her desk waved at her quietly, as he floated out of the room to give her privacy.

She yawned loudly once again, as she changed into her uniform and neatly put her hair into a ponytail, while adding the usual barrettes. She grabbed her mp3 player and placed her earphones upon her ears, as she put away the player into her skirt pocket. Reaching for her portable camera and soon she slung it over her neck, while grabbing her blue bag, she headed out the door. The dorm was quiet for being it early morning but no one was in sight as she went down towards the lounge.

The lone brunette assumed that everyone went off at different times. Yukari had the archery club, ... Junpei was probably sleeping in, Mitsuru had probably some business... (_wait didn't some girl in the hallway say something about her being in fencing club...?_), while Akihiko... She wasn't quite sure. But as usual the morning of the dorm was quiet on school days.

Birds were chirping outside and from the look of it, the wind was breezy. Yawning again, she goes near the doors stopping as she sees a certain weapon cabinet. This one seemed odd to her for some reason. There was something missing from this cabinet, but she couldn't quite tell what exactly. Soon another yawn came out as she stiffened a bit and walked out of the dormitory. Rihito was waiting for her as he nodded simply at her, as the girl walked ahead.

_Soon she wondered what was she going to do today?_

* * *

The monorail went on its usual speed as Kaede was sitting down comfortably with her music blasting into her ears. Her bag was on her lap, and her eyes looked around searching for any familiar faces she knew. None at all, really mostly nameless students that goes to her school. That was then, she noticed a girl who looked uncomfortable as some boys were flirting with her. It was a girl with long dark brown hair with black glasses, with a Gekkoukan High uniform.

The way she looked and how she felt, made Kaede felt pity for her as she got up from her seat. She walked towards the boys that were making the younger girl uncomfortable, and tapped one of the boy's shoulders. As they looked at her, she glared at them with a sharp glance and a gesture for them to move it. At first they resisted, snickering at the sight of some girl telling them to shoo.

So, she took the second option, "If you guys don't heckin' move, I'm going to whack your asses off to the point you will run crying." She says this with most intensity and the most sweet sickening voice imagined. She immediately then stomped one of their feet and kicked one of the boy's shin. Two of the boys yelped loudly, and the third one glared at Kaede, who just smiled sweetly.

She made a shooing gesture, and they went off, while one of the pained boys looked at back at the brunette who made an an obscene gesture while sticking her tongue out. With that, he turned away, as Kaede sat down next to the stunned looking girl. This time she smiled genuinely asking, "Are you okay?"

The glasses girl merely nodded, not being able to find her voice after a few minutes until she managed, "That was reckless of you, _senpai! _Those b-boys could get at you for doing that to them!" She says all of this in a hushed whisper while looking around and feeling embarrassed. The earphones girl blinked for a few minutes but she gave a small chuckle.

"I'll be fine_! _If I come across them again, I'll give them what I really wanted to do to them." she puts her bag at her side as she continues, "And anyway, if any guys make you feel uncomfortable, you sit with or stand with the girls." The monorail stopped at the station and soon crowds began spreading out of the monorail. "Anyway, bye for now, I guess."

With that, she moved with the crowds as she held on to her bag tightly. After the crowds disperse, and only students around, she walked swiftly more ahead as suddenly Rihito comes out of her mind with a very, very, stern look. '_Those guys hang out in the alleyways... You shouldn't have messed with them, Kaede._'

She groans internally as she rolled her eyes, '_I'll be fine, Rihito. Che, flirting with a girl who didn't want their attention._' The boy gave her a look and snorted quietly, '_You're on switch mode today huh?_' With that she blinked and huffed annoyed, '_I'm not!_'

Her attention was caught by something else, as she heard someone in front of her say, "Is that special morning assembly today? How come we're having one? We just had one last week…" A friend (she supposes,) replies, "Remember how great Kirijo-senpai's speech was last week?"

"Oh yeah, that speech was awesome! Although, I didn't understand most of it…"

"What I heard was, the principal got jealous, so he scheduled his own speech to compete with her."

"Seriously!? What's up with that? Why do we have to suffer because of his ego!?"

Hearing that, Kaede snorted out loud as she walked through the entrance gates. '_Yes, make every student suffer because you were jealous of the student president's magnificent speech. Way to go, Principal._'

'_In one way I'm suffering too because you're bringing me with you..._'

'_Success._'

'_Shit._'

Just as according to the student this morning, there was a special assembly. Kaede sat at the middle with Yukari at her side and Junpei on her other side. She began yawning slightly as the teacher announced about the assembly and some words that the principal wanted to share with the students. She yawned again quietly as Yukari spoke quietly, "What's the deal with the assembly?"

She cut in before the light brown haired girl spoke another word, "Apparently, the Principal got jealous of a certain student council president and wanted to try to outdo her." Both Yukari and Junpei looked at the Principal who began to speak and soon they both sighed. "Basically making us all suffer because of he wants to boost his pride," Junpei muttered as he slumped into seat.

All three of them collectively sigh quietly all the while listening to the long ending speech about incidents, which the Principal had no idea the cause of but he kept blabbering and blabbering, to the point Rihito decided to complain in Kaede's mind, "_He'll never, ever, change, damn it._"

'_Alas, a complaint from a ghost in my head._'

The speech ended rather slowly but every student managed to survive under the monotonous voice of the Principal and every student of all years went their way to their separate homerooms.

Right as Kaede walked up to the second floor, Rihito appeared right at her side, speaking softly but with a deadpanned face, which made the brunette wonder if he was suffering. '_Should I haunt the principal for you?_' She blinked for a few moments, but waved him off declining, "You tried to do that to my relatives, but you got punished by some spirit detective or something, didn't you?"

'_I thought I told you to not ever mention that again._' he muttered as he disappeared back into the brunette's mind. She lightly cackled silently as she walked up more and headed towards the classroom.

* * *

Time goes quickly and the bell rang for lunchtime. Students were soon out of the room when the class was dismissed.

All for Kaede who was stretching her arms out as she got out of her seat and yawned. The blue haired boy had left after homeroom wanting to wander the school in nostalgia, so she was partially alone. She considered going downstairs to buy bread from the school store, until the classroom door opened and walking inside revealed a red haired senior who was heading her way as their eyes met.

The noise of her boots clacking coming near her made it all so clear that Mitsuru wanted to talk to her, but Kaede stared until she looked away after staring for so long yet so little. Once her senior was right by her seat, she got out of her seat about to greet her, but was cut by Mitsuru's low voice, "Yuuki..." The brunette noticed her eyes were scarlet as she saw them look around at the surroundings, was slightly spell bounded by her grace, until her voice broke her out of it quickly, "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you."

Soon, Kaede was essentially confused blurting out, "For me_?_" with her face mixed with confusion and yet she hardly thought it was unusual, until Mitsuru spoke again, "I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel _comfortable asking anyone else_." The amnesiac's face scrunched up again with mixture in confusion along side with wonderment, "I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Farewell for now." With that, Mitsuru walked out the classroom quickly after saying byes in English, and Kaede hardly recalled she was hungry until her stomach growled at her, making her jump in surprise about _how hungry she was._

Looking at the clock hurriedly, she sighed and relaxed seeing that lunchtime wasn't going to end anytime sooner so, she walked out of the classroom slowly but was rushed by the possible short time and the fear of the next bell. Groaning quietly, she walked with a quick bounce in her steps down the stairs, hoping somewhat, that she'll get enough bread to eat. At the last step on the stairs, she ran to the school store, and almost slammed her hands on the counter, scaring the sales lady who jumped.

She immediately said quickly, "Miss, give me five curry bread, five melon bread plus five red bean paste bun, and oh, two bottles of milk, please_!_" not even batting an eye about how strange that whole sentence was and how much she was buying, and she set down money on the counter right away. Some students nearby the school store stared at her shocked about how much she was buying, but Kaede hardly looked at those students, but she kept tapping her foot.

The sales lady looked at her queerly, but then bowed politely and got to get the buns that Kaede had ordered along with two bottles of milk. She then stacked all of them into a paper bag and placed it on the counter, "Thank you for your patronage_!_" The brunette nodded and grabbed the paper bag swiftly into her hands, and walked up the stairs, going back to the classroom. Once she was going up the stairs, she supposes that she was quite a sight, but she laughed it off, opening the paper bag to grab a curry bun and she stuffs it in her mouth, heading again to the classroom.

Yet, all the negative thoughts comes into her mind about the stares, but she shakes her head thinking wistfully, '_Things that happened in the past doesn't matter. Words don't affect me like they should when I was a kid. I'm already older. I need to get used to it..._' Yet her eyes became slightly downcast as she held down the paper bag in her hand, and her other hand folding across her chest.

_Her expression was soon a frown as she was in front of the classroom._

* * *

"6,000 years ago."

She says this without hesitation as an answer to Miyahara-sensei's question about numbers, and the math teacher slightly beams with happiness as she continues on with her lecture. Just after that, Kaede looks down back onto her notes ignoring the glances and whispers. Her concentration was unflinching as ever as she continued to write notes despite being among the attention of her classmates incessant comments.

_'It's annoying, the secret glances, the gossips, the comments.. Don't they have other things to do instead of looking at me?_'

Soon, the last bell of the day rang, and every of the student bowed down to the teacher, thus with that, it was after school. Some students left from the room, while some lingered. Kaede considered going out, but as she remembered that Mitsuru wanted to talk to her, the classroom door opened revealing the senior she was initially waiting for. Once again, Mitsuru headed straight to Kaede apologizing, "I apologize for making you wait."

The second year shook her head, "I wasn't waiting for too long, senpai."

"I see." the red haired senior gives a knowing nod, and looks at Kaede observing her, until she speaks again, "To make a long story short, I want you to join the Student Council."

At those sudden words, everything seemed to stop for Kaede as she blinked twice and her mouth was opening into a surprised '_o' _of sorts not taking what her senpai said seriously, and she felt more confused, "Um, … _Me? _In the student council?" she points at herself, and continues, "Er, why so sudden?"

"Well, it's not like you'd have to participate in every activity." she replies as she folds her hand on her side. "Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

She blinked again and thinks to herself, '_Basically I will be a part of the Student Council, but not as an integral part- only helping out if needed..., yet I wouldn't be a good person to ask for help for something like the student council...' _Somehow she felt uneasy doing this, with negativity overflowing her thoughts, and she unconsciously put her arm on her side and folded her hand across herself, she found herself blurting out, "Why me?" And many other unsaid questions, yet her uneasiness was so, so transparent.

The regal third year must have felt that feeling and so she replied, "...Because of your leadership ability and if you feel like you can't do it or can't remember, it's okay Yuuki. I'll try to guide you along and please don't worry about if you make mistakes. I believe you can help me out. "

"... _I didn't know senpai would put so much trust in me._" she whispers softly, yet became flustered looking down at her feet, but looked up with reaffirmation, "Roger_!_" Mitsuru heard the whispered sentence, but she said nothing of it, only to reply, "I knew I could count on you, Yuuki." She folds her arms, "...I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor. But, you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own."

"Okay! I'll go right away, Kirijo-senpai!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room." And with that, Mitsuru left the classroom leaving Kaede behind to gather up her things. Putting her notebooks away along with her textbooks into her school bag, she got out of her seat, planning to leave the classroom, until she noticed Junpei standing in the corner of the classroom.

She promptly walked up to him, and at the same time, Junpei noticed her too, but rather the huge bulky paper bag in his friend's left hand, with his eyes in a questioning glance, but changes, as he casually asks, "Are you forgetful?" He didn't realize that he asked the wrong person, until few seconds later he sheepishly apologized quickly.

Her face was darkening and became thunderous, but Junpei raised his hands in defense, her expression softened a bit, but her cheeks were puffed in as she punched him on his shoulder lightly, "Maybe. I write things down to remember stuff though," She looks at him quizzically, "What is this about, Junpei?" He scratched his head, "I was just thinking about stocking medicine and stuff like that, so I wanted to remind you, but somehow or another, I partially insulted you... ahaha. "

"_Partially._" her eyes narrowed but softened again holding the paper bag against him, "Are you going back to the dorm soon? If you are, take this back with you." The baseball caped boy looked at the paper bag confusedly, but took it into his arms, "Sure. Are you going to go back late, or something, Kaede?" She shrugs, "Just some business of sorts. Now, I got to go to the faculty office. See you later, Junpei_!_"

"_Yeah, yeah,_ same to you, Kaede-chi." He turned away to look out the window and the namesake brunette walked out of the classroom, with her blue school bag over her shoulder walking into the 2-F Hallway.

She saw Rio who was standing in the hallway, so she waved at her, but didn't stop to talk as she walked past another group of students soon, heading down the stairs to the first floor main lobby. She passed by the vendor and walked by the pillars, noticing a girl hiding behind one watching a boy not to far ahead at the shoe lockers.

Kaede soon wonders what the relationship was between the two of them, but she momentarily ignores them as she walks into the next hallway where the faculty office.

Just as Kaede walked inside the office, she saw Toriumi-sensei busily grading work, and paperwork on the other side, but as she stepped inside, the teacher looked up in mere surprise. "Oh, Yuuki. Can I help you?" As the question was asked, the girl put down her bag in front of her, humming quietly soon putting out, "It's about the Student Council...-" Her conversation was immediately cut the minute she mentioned the council, with Toriumi-sensei giving a knowing nod. "Oh, yes. I heard from Kirijo."

The teacher soon took a paper from the desk and showed it to Kaede, "All you need to do is read this and sign here." She looked at the paper for a few seconds, and with another glance, she grabbed a pen and signed her name on the contract of sorts. She kept looking at it dubiously, for all reasons due to her luck with contracts and soon gave it back to the teacher who waited patiently, "Yuuki Kaede..." she murmured this, "...Alright, then." She smiles as she puts the paper away, "Leave the rest to me. Good luck in the Student Council."

* * *

'_With this, I guess I have access to the Student Council room.' _She thinks this to herself as she walks out of the Faculty Office. Somehow she finds herself not wanting to join, and was soon stalling for a few minutes. Uncertainty overcame her once again, like a slap to the face. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, as she put it away since _back then. _She frowns at her own unwillingness to move and chided herself, '_What would senpai think of this?' _With that, she finds herself moving again, walking to the main lobby and soon up the stairs to the second floor hallway.

The brunette grimaced a bit, soon making her poker face with a nonexistent smile as she knocked the doors, and soon opening it walking inside. Once she was inside the Council room, every student in the vicinity looked at her, she soon _wanted out._

While she was considering her many ways of escape, Mitsuru gave the second year a grateful look, which made Kaede rather stiff but relaxed once her senpai introduced her on Kaede's behalf, "Everyone, this is Yuuki Kaede. She'll be joining us in the Student Council." One rather smug looking student with gentle eyes of sort gave a glance at Kaede with his arms folded, "Yuuki-kun, huh..." With the added honorific onto her name, Kaede blinks but doesn't speak. "I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

She mutely nodded, until someone else spoke up. It was the same glasses wearing girl from the morning of the monorail. It was obvious that the first year had recognized Kaede, but simply introduced herself quietly giving her a shy glance, "I'm Fushimi Chihiro, the Treasurer." She hid her hands behind her back, "I'm a first year, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me, Yuuki-san."

Kaede took another look around the room and sighed quietly then looking up with a small grin, "Nice to meet you all."

Soon she felt rather intense look from Hidetoshi, which she supposes is the same year as her, as he is silent until she realizes that he's sizing her up. She gives an internal groan wondering just possibly if she could get away from more expectations. Yet, what he says next comes a sudden surprise, "... You must be talented if the President hand-picked you." He offers his hand towards Kaede who looks at his hand in bewilderment, but she takes it anyway as he says, "Nice to meet you."

As they shake hand for becoming acquaintances, the occurrence of that dream-like voice and of the Emperor Arcana card coming into her mind didn't seem like a shock anymore, but otherwise the newest officer of the Student Council was a bit taken back that Hidetoshi himself was the Social Link for the whole Student Council. One thing for sure, Kaede noticed that the school day was soon ending, judging from the sun setting from the window.

As the two let go hands, the brunette gave a quick glance at Chihiro but her attention was soon grabbed by Mitsuru, who cleared her throat as she looks at the sun setting, "... Today, we'll just do introductions." She holds her hands at her side and looks at Kaede who mutely nods, "It'll be your job to help us, Yuuki, also thank you for joining us for today." With that the session was supposedly over, and every of the members went out of the room.

Coming out of the Student Council room, she came across Chihiro who was nervously pacing around near the room. The wavy haired girl stopped once seeing Kaede and she looked somewhat overwhelmed until she bowed down... more than twice or so. The older girl was a bit stunned about the prostration soon begging the younger girl to stop, "Fushimi, there's no need to do that _really!_ "

At the third askance, Chihiro finally stopped becoming a bit flustered about her mannerisms, "Yuuki-san, I wasn't able to thank you for early this morning on the monorail... so I felt sorry about it the whole day, until you came into the Student Council, I decided that I need to do it!"

With that, the red carmine eyes girl smiled, "Ah, I see! You're welcome Fushimi! Leaving you alone with those boys hassling wouldn't actually be a good thing on my part, if I were to be just be silent about it, y'know? So I had to do something about it."

After speaking those words, her junior became quiet and Kaede became confused at the sudden silence between them, it wasn't few seconds later Chihiro says quietly, "I admire you for standing up to those boys... because I wouldn't know how to do it myself... I'm not brave like Yuuki-san..."

The brunette looked at the younger girl with a startled look suddenly knowing the smallest implications behind those words. She didn't mention it though as she suddenly declared, "Fushimi, you are going with me on the monorail! No questions asked!" The said named girl was confused but followed her anyway, quietly thanking her seniors sentiment.

* * *

Kaedde promptly learned a few things about her junior while they were on the monorail together. Small things like how she wasn't sure about her job as a treasurer or how she had a phobia of men. Through that, somehow her junior Chihiro respected her for being confident in what she does plus among other things. The two of them somewhat formed a bond of sorts once they separated at the stop, waving farewell at one another.

In front of the dormitory, Kaede opened the door, whilst yawning loudly as she entered. Junpei turned around waving at her,"...S'up, dude?" She rolled her eyes as she walked behind the boy's chair, "Hiya, yourself," putting her arms on top of the chair's headrest. Apparently Junpei had more to say, "_Yo_! I heard Kirijo-san asked you to join Student Council!" He then turned to Mitsuru, "Kirijo-san, are you sure you wanna let a girl who's just transferred in?"

At that sentence, the brunette had a glaring expression, and Akihiko almost backed away, scooting away a bit while, Yukari who watched the whole scene stared up at as Kaede cracked her knuckles behind Junpei's head. In the middle of it all, Mitsuru hardly faltered as she gave a hidden smile while reading the newspaper in her hands, "I need some assistance, that's all. I won't let the responsibilities stack up _too high_." she gave a look at Junpei as she put down the newspaper folding her arms, "Why, are you interested in helping too, Iori?"

With that Junpei was stumped, "Oh, uhhhh... I'll pass. But, thanks for the offer." Right after that, Kaede proceeded to whack the side of his head, which made him yelp in shock. "Yow! What was that for?" as she walks away looking back at him with a poker face replying very airily, "Oh? That? I just felt like it."

She walks again to the main table spotting the paper bag and took it promptly at once. She walked by Yukari who immediately stopped her by grabbing her shirt giving a queer, yet concerned look. The shorter girl stood up whispering, "...Are you okay, Kaede? I mean... about last night, you seemed a bit off and..."

"When we came back from Tartarus, you mean?" Kaede gets to the point, and hang her shoulders low. She seems a bit sheepish as she says, "The sick feeling of Tartarus got to me, and Dark Hour was kind of making me feel uneasy." She scratches the back of her head (_although its a lie), _"A good night sleep helped me out, so no need to worry, Yukarin!" (_another shameless lie, of course.)_

Yukari who's careful as always scans her with her sharp eyes but she feels satisfied with her leader's answer and sits down back into the chair. With that, Kaede heads up the stairs without a single second wasted. When she goes to the second floor, she sees a certain blue haired phantom looking strangely at the vacant room at the end of the hallway. Just like always, it gives off a certain weirdness. Rihito seemed to know that his host was standing behind him, and without turning around he pointed, "That was my room."

She sort of figures that out and quietly points out, "Our rooms are on the same end of the hallways." Rihito seemed to find it funny and laughed, while Kaede stood stiffly while muttering out loud to him, "I'm going back to my room. Good night, Rihito." She turns away from the hallway and heads up the stairs to the third floor, going straight to the end of the hallway to the door of her room. Sighing and looking at it somewhat perplexed, she turned the knob opening the door and walks inside.

She closes the door behind her and walks to the desk placing her school bag on the chair, with the paper bag on top of the desk. Her shoulders are lightly hanging low and she seems listless somehow as she sits down on the bed. Her tiredness escapes her somehow, when her cell phone begins to ring in her pocket. Kaede doesn't feel like picking it up, but doesn't want to be rude somehow or another so, she grabs it quickly from her pocket and answers, "Hello?"

The one who called her had a very cheery voice that is accented with a Kansai-dialect hanging over her voice, whilst her tongue was clacking, "_Yo, Kae-chan! How ya doin'?_" With that Kaede immediately smiled in an instant as her face is flushing pink with happiness. Kaede replies quickly, switching dialects in a few seconds, "Koharu-neechan! Feeling really good here ya know!"

"_That's good to know!_" Koharu gives a small laugh soon asking, "_So, how's school? Made any friends as of yet over at Gekkoukan? Tell me everythin'!_"

Kaede promptly told her all the small things like of joining the _tennis team _and the _Student Council. _Small tidbits about Yukari, Junpei and her enigmatic seniors. What she doesn't say is about the _Dark Hour, Tartarus _or_ Shadows. _Somewhat she wants to avoid those topics... and to be _normal. _Yet this small few minutes end, as the evening seems to come to an end.

Saying byes among see you later, the hanging up sound from the other side seems _bleak. _Kaede stares at her cell phone blankly, closing the flip cover shut and gets up from her bed. She changes into just grey long sweat pants, with a tank top. Despite changing into her night clothes, she takes out a long candlestick from under her bed, and placed it on top of her desk. She opened a small drawer and took out a small lighter, lighting the candle at once. She grabs her school bag opening it as she pulls out books and papers, placing them neatly on the desk sitting herself down... and began to study right as midnight struck.

Under the candle light, with books and papers spread out on the desk, she throws herself into studying along with writing notes. She squints her eyes a few multiple times under the candle light and yawn, but she trudges on with doing her best. In one way, studying in the Dark Hour- seemed more easier to concentrate despite the shadowy presence that came along with tiredness. Certainly studying during the Dark Hour, has it limits as Kaede finds herself struggling to put things away. She blows the candle light and stagger to bed collapsing in sheer exhaustion, sleeping soundly.

"_Idiot_." was all what a certain blue haired spirit could say as he sits on her desk, with a indifferent face. "_Studying in the Dark Hour will do you no good, idiot..." _

Yet, it was without malice in his voice.

* * *

_April 28, Tuesday_

Kaede _was tired._

Simply exhausted as she predicted studying during the Dark Hour wasn't the greatest way of getting studying done. Despite that she went to sleep after studying, she was just as listless as she woke up to go to school. Even with this huge haul of tiredness, she tries to be energetic as always, even though it was painfully obvious her energy was hardly _there. _Even with the circumstances of not having enough energy, she managed to get to the school gates without any troubles and right on time.

Right at the same time, she noticed Mitsuru seemed to arrive at the same moment, and Kaede nods at her as we walks toward her senior. "Good morning, Kirijou-senpai." she politely greets and Mitsuru seemed to look at her carefully before she replies back, "Good morning. ...Have you acclimated to our school yet?" The question had caught the girl off guard in slight shock, but recovers, "Yes. I think I'm almost getting thoroughly used to the school."

She gives a small quick glance at Mitsuru, who seemed a bit thoughtful as says rather eloquently, "I see. Your ability to adapt to new situations and environments is very impressive." Kaede stays quiet for a moment and airily she holds her arms together, "I would not call it an ability, Kirijou-senpai. It would be more of how I'm _too used _to moving and being in new places, that I forget I am a new student at times. I'm just a really good expert at things like adapting... although, it's not _very fun_."

Her voice was cheery but detached in away it was hiding something beyond what she wanted to say. It was all half-truths but it took Mitsuru a bit taken back giving Kaede an odd look. The senior lightly coughed continuing, "By the way, there's something I forgot to tell you…" she folds her arms, "Most times you can find me in the lounge. However, I won't be there if there is something I must attend to. So, if I'm not in the lounge, we will explore Tartarus the following day."

"Okay, Kirijou-senpai, I'll try to keep that in mind!" with a mock salute from Kaede and Mitsuru gave a small smile in return. "Thank you, Yuuki." The two of them soon headed inside the school separating their own ways to their own year's classroom.

* * *

Morning classes passed by quickly with boring lectures and Kaede found herself struggling to stay awake. Her shoulders kept slumping and the room seemed to spin around her. Nonetheless, she was having severe headaches making her feel ill and dizzy, making her unable to concentrate as she listened. During it all, she ended up falling on her desk after few minutes the class ended.

Being it lunchtime, she had some energy to spare in herself to get up and leave the classroom quickly as possible. Running down the stairs during the limited time-frame, she walks towards the school store. This time she ignores the nearby students stares as she buys a Yawn-b-Gone, (Rihito's insistent advice to do so,) and a melon bread, along with some milk. She goes back up the stairs drinking the Yawn-b-Gone, which somewhat compromises its ability to make her not tired, yet tasted like utter crap. At least, she was feeling better for now that is.

As she entered the second floor hallway, she spots Junpei standing around, mingling alone who also noticed her, but _rather _her better healthy condition. He looks surprise as she comes up to him, as he looks at her up and down in wonder. "What's up Junpei?" she asks not minding his watchful look, (_being that he is a friend_).

"Oh- hey, Kaede-chi." His mind is whirling by his own remembrance of how his friend looked so tired in the morning that she immediately fell on her desk once class was over. Yet here she was looking great as ever. He shakes his head at the thoughts, decided to focus on what he wanted to say. "Are you free today? Wanna go see a movie?"

She folds her arms thoughtfully asking, "A movie, huh…?" It wasn't that she had any plans for today or anything, but the girl was a bit hesitant about seeing a movie today for some odd reason and due to Rihito's constant odd looks at her. Junpei on the other hand didn't lose hope, "What, you're not into movies?" He raises his hands behind his head, "I guarantee this one'll be good! …. I haven't seen it myself, though."

"Hmhm~" She looks at him again saying, "I'll think about it, Junpei-kun." The two of them lingered in the hallway while Kaede eats her melon bread and gulping down her milk with great relish, while Junpei kept poking fun at her. As lunchtime was about to end, the two of them scrambled to their classroom before the bell rang.

Once the two of them were in homeroom in such a hurry, they laughed quietly seeing that the bell had not ring yet. Every other student who was in the room looked at them with confused looks, while the two friends snickered lightly. They high fived each other before they sat in their respective seats, right as the lunch bell finally ringing signalling lunchtime was finally officially over.

* * *

It was after-school, and Kaede felt good a bit thankfully to the Yawn-B-Gone, which she will still officially call crap. Looking around the room, she saw the pink sweater jacket on Yukari who was just standing around. The girl realized she hardly interacted with Yukari nor hang out with her after school. She thought she might as well take the chance to ask, if Yukari wanted to go with her.

The brunette goes from her seat passing the annoying guy who keeps hanging around by her seat, (_like honestly what does he want_?) and goes near Yukari tapping her shoulder lightly. The shorter girl is a bit surprised at the sudden touch, turning around to face Kaede who waved at her. She blinks with her arm on her side waving back asking, "Oh, Kaede ..." Yukari pauses for a moment continuing, "Heading home?"

"Hiya yourself, Yukarin." She smiles lightly while Yukari rolls her eyes over the nickname continuing on, "Want to go somewhere together?" She asks while watching the girl's movements slightly. Yukari blinks and thinks for a second or so while replying, "Hmm… okay." She smiles a tiny smile. "I wasn't doing anything today, anyway." She picks up her school bag, "Alright let's go."

Kaede smiled in return rather brightly, despite of her friend's hesitant movements grabbing Yukari's hands lightly, "Onwards, Yukarin!"

Yukari being her sensible self, or rather not giggled in return while rolling her eyes almost mockingly, "Geez, Kaede!"

* * *

The red carmine colored eyes girl found herself sitting with Yukari in Chagall Cafe of Paulownia Mall after a quiet walk from the school. Quiet walk being similar of when Yukari took her on her first day of Gekkoukan High with Kaede feeling the need of taking pictures while her companion was just so _quiet!_ (Not that she actually minded.)

Right after they ordered their specific drinks, Yukari finally spoke but a bit rather nervously and almost downcast. "U-um well..." and she finally turned to Kaede face to face. "There's something I need to say to you." The way she worded everything and how nervous she was, made Kaede jumpy along with nervousness coming within her. Kaede gulped nervously asking back, "...What is is it?" not even daring to look away.

Yukari makes an anxious face once again, unceasing, "Um… You probably might not remember, but…" She pauses again looking down, while Kaede felt a bit irked somewhat. '_First Junpei, now Yukari._' The girl shifts a bit as she tries to keep taking again, "Um..." yet halted trying to organize what she tries to say once again. The brunette on the other hand quietly muses to herself, '_That's a lot of um, Yukari._'

"When you woke up in the hospital…" she looks down at the table carefully again, at the same time Kaede thought to herself, '_Oh..?_' Yukari looked up again with her voice firm enough, "You know, after the dorm was attacked by a Shadow and you discovered your Persona…"

She stops looking so guiltily, while Kaede looks at her rather quizzically. "You know how I said all those things to you right after you woke up? Like, 'you're the same as me,' and 'you're alone,' and stuff about your parents…" This time the light haired girl a bit distraught as she tried to go on, "Um… I think that I might've been making assumptions about you."

At this point, Kaede thought stopping Yukari for the moment to say something, but let her continue as she saw how much Yukari felt so burdened over what she said during that day, "I mean, I lost my dad, but in your case it's both your parents…" The poor girl grabbed at her skirt tightly, while Kaede silently reached out to her shoulder, petting it lightly, nodding quietly. "I mean, I lost my dad, but in your case it's both your parents… And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently… But I ignored how you might have felt and forced my own opinions onto you."

"I have been worrying all this time that I might've said unfair things to you that day." She looks at Kaede with her eyes clear and stable, "…And I want to properly apologize for it. I'm sorry."

Kaede slowly bit her lip as Yukari apologized, and she sighed quietly but the other girl didn't notice as she talked a bit more, "But… I still do sense something similar between us." She admitted this a bit timidly and the taller girl blinked in shock. "You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents…" she scratches her cheek, "Still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before…"

"It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home…" she looks down, "They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late…" She looks a bit embarrassed almost, and Kaede felt the same, "I… When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous." She holds on to her arm almost a bit tightly again, until Kaede takes her hand into comfort, "But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it… And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant… I felt lonely."

She immediately brightened up, though, "So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that…" Yukari immediately blushed while laughing, "…Yikes! Sorry! I'm being selfish again, I know. But, the fact that you're part of our group makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad that you joined us…" This time Yukari gave a real smile, and Kaede smiled back. "Haha, I'm just going around in circles with this pity party, aren't I? But… That's how I really feel."

Kaede takes her newest friend's hand in hers, replying in earnest, "Thanks for telling me, Yukari-chan." Right before she knew it, a card similar to Hidetoshi's card appeared but it was of the Lover's Arcana appeared in her sight. '_Oh geez, this really means I can't make friends properly without this card appearing._' Yukari who doesn't see what Kaede apparently sees, says quietly, "…It's starting to get a little cold out. Let's go home."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

On their way back to the dorm, Kaede quietly speaks directly to Yukari, "Hey, you know what Yukari-chan?" The said namesake girl looked a the taller girl curiously as she cocks her head sideways, "What, Kaede?" Before she continues, Kaede walks a few steps ahead from the light brown haired girl, with her hands over behind her head. "I never thought about what you said at the hospital that day, until you decided to bring it up again today at Chagall's."

Yukari blinked in complete surprise at the statement, yet didn't speak a word as Kaede went on, "I guess I could say I was kind of hurt about the fact you did make assumptions about me being alone…" Yukari immediately ran to Kaede's side speaking fast as she could, "Oh, Kaede, I didn't mean to do any harm!" still as she looked at her friend's face it wasn't a mad expression, it was a smiling one. "I'm not mad at you, Yukari! I'm just glad you told me about how you feel!"

She grabs onto Yukari's hand to lightly reassure her and after a split second Yukari gave a sigh in relief. Kaede gave a small smile and she held onto Yukari's hand as they walked. "The thing I wanted to say is my side of things, if you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind at all Kaede, if it up to you that is."

Kaede inadvertently nodded as she speaks once more, "I guess you could say I am alone in away you mention earlier. But my 'alone' is kind of different from yours, Yukari-chan." She looks up the sky for a few moments and continued. "From what I mean is that … I don't remember about my parents. That's what made me kind of hurt."

Yukari gasped in understanding and at her own mistake recalling back to her own ramblings at the Cafe. She tries to say something but Kaede brings up her her hand to stop her. "I thought we had enough of the pity party, Yukarin?" she says this with some mischievousness while Yukari fumbled and soon sighs while blushing "Yeah, no more pity party."

"Good I guess it's kind of true how people react to one's loss are different, but I kind of also felt lonely. There was just this missing part of me that I forgot. It was my parents." She sighed. "I haven't thought about them in a while but I have an older cousin who was there for me as a kid who took place as a literal sisterly figure. No one could ever replace my parents after all."

Kaede then looked at Yukari holding her hand, "You may have lost your dad at the same time like I did, but at least you remember every bit of your dad. I on the other hand, I have no memories but I just have a feeling that they cared for me." She ceased and gives a smile.

"Despite of all that, I do appreciate that you feel that we're sorta the same in some sense, Yukari."

Yukari becomes awestruck at the whole conversation and she was soon admiring her friend in another light. "No wonder Junpei keeps talking about the way you talk! You do have a way with your words, Kaede!"

"Wait, what does Junpei have to do with this?!"

Instead of answering, Yukari giggles lightly while hitting Kaede lightly on the back, "Let's go back to the dorm, Kaede!"

"Uh, okay?!"

* * *

As she push opens the dorm's door widely, Kaede right away noticed the chairman in the lounge. She frowned as for her current misgivings about the odd man but smiled quickly when Mitsuru greeted her, "Welcome back." "I'm back ..." she replies as she closes the door behind her. Mitsuru nodded as she went on, "For your information … the Internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room, you should be able to connect."

"Too bad I don't have one..." She quietly mutters as she looks around to see who was in the lounge. The red haired senior raised an eyebrow as she continued, "... Well that take cares of everything that was damaged..." Mitsuru looks back at her newspaper as she slyly comments, "... except of course, Akihiko's ribcage." A certain grey haired senior gave a dark look at Mitsuru, while Kaede snorted into her hand.

She goes near the weapon cabinet which seemed to be unfixed until Junpei perked up in some excitement. "Oh, right. All this talk about the Internet reminded me of something. I was totally addicted to this one online game for a while."

"Online games, huh? How fun." she remarked a bit dryly as she looked at the broken weapon case. Junpei completely ignores her comment anyway, "It's called "Innocent Sin Online," and it's pretty fun." He pauses for a minute thinking and Kaede thought, '_Innocent Sin Online? Is that some kind of parody or something?_'

"... I haven't touched it since I got here ….. Maybe I should log in sometime."

Once Junpei went back to his magazine she passed by the chairman who stopped her by asking, "How are your explorations of Tartarus proceeding?" Admittedly this came as a surprise to her and Kaede looked back at him and looked away saying almost begrudgingly and nicely, "... Really good." He smiled a sincere creepy yet not so creepy one replying back, "Excellent. Then, continue the good work." The girl stared at the chairman almost blankly.

Soon she turned the other way from the chairman's seat walking around the couch where Mitsuru was sitting down in, heading towards Junpei who sat on the opposite of Mitsuru. Right as she was at his side, he immediately perked up, "Since tomorrow is an holiday …." he says a bit excitedly, "I think I'll play Innocent Sin Online." Kaede stared at him for a second saying, "How fun. I guess I'll read books that are currently stacking up under my bed with dust."

"Wow. You are quite a nerd."

"And you are quite a geek."

* * *

Kaede walked up the stairs after a small successful banter with Junpei to the second floor hallway where the boy's rooms were mostly located. On that floor's hallway, there sat a familiar boy with blue hair sitting down on the common room's table looking at the vacant room at the end. When he noticed his host, he got up to follow Kaede up the stairs to the girl's hallway rooms.

"I thought you mostly stayed in my room to gloom and haunt everything in it," she remarks as they finally reached the girl's room hallways. "_That would be rude of me and the rules here is that the girls are allowed to bring a boy into their room with permission from the girl themselves._" Rihito replied in such a deadpan manner and poker faced. Kaede blinked at those words and whirled at him, "Are you telling me that you been to some of the girl's room here _invited?_"

The blue haired individual didn't comment nor say anything as his face remained passive as ever. "Are you keeping quiet because you won't admit it?" she asks jokingly as she opens the door to her room going more inside as Rihito follows her in silently. In the end his only reply is, "_Shut up Kaede._" With that, Kaede runs and falls onto her bed laughing in pure amazement of the ghost's refusal to confess anything.

"_Oh, just shut it already Kaede_." He sat on the desk rather grumpily glaring at the girl as she finally stopped laughing and calmed down although there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So what did you today, Rihito?" He gave a queer look at her and sighed, "_Nothing much. I mostly wandered around the school. What about you? Anything new?_"

"Me? Hmm… I went home with Yukari-chan today. We had a very long discussion in Chagall Cafe and on the way back about what she said at the hospital that day." She pauses and soon smiles, "It was really nice talking to her about it. _Oh _and I got a Social Link with her I guess!"

Rihito blinked as if he was not expecting that and muttered, "_That was fast. I didn't get her social link until after summer vacation. Plus I had to be at least of her status or more…._" He sighs, "_You got it easily and earlier I suppose because you're a girl, Kaede._" Kaede looked at him in wonderment and asked, "Summer vacation?"

He looked at Kaede with a straight face and he cocked his head slightly sideways, and turned away almost mockingly remarking, "_Spoilers._"

"Hey!"

* * *

_April 29, Wednesday _

The next day was Showa Day and there was no school due to being a holiday. Kaede woke up earlier than usual feeling better than usual. She took a quick shower and changed into her usual outfit for most days off putting on her barrettes for last. As she was adjusting her music player and camera, her phone rang. Picking it up she spoke, "Hello?" A familiar voice came on the other end of the line, "Yo, Junpei here."

"Oh hey, Junpei-kun. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you got sometime, Kaede-chi?"

She thought for a moment and suddenly remembered about the old couple in Iwatodai Strip Mall and frowned slightly as she replied honestly, "Sorry, Junpei-kun. I'm tied at the moment." She heard her friend sigh but still sounded cheerful, "Oh. Well, later then Kaede-chi!" He soon hung up and Kaede looked at her phone almost blankly. She shook her head to shake herself off from negativity and went out from her room after checking the calendar twice. Kaede went down to the second floor hallway and waved to Rihito who was sitting down at the common room table.

She went down another flight of stairs and walked into the lounge seeing her two seniors sitting down. Kaede greet both of them and turned on the television to see a news report about a traffic accident almost clearing up. The girl frowned but sighed in relief about no casualties happening, soon turning off the television. She head out of the dorm, after claiming to her seniors who watched her open the door, "I'll be off!"

The Iwatodai Strip Mall is a walking distance away from the dormitory so Kaede took the longest route possible to get more pictures of her surroundings. As she finally took the pictures she wanted, she also found her way into the somewhat busy strip mall full of people. Some people although has Apathy Syndrome were hanging around with their shoulders slumped. Kaede's attention although was taken away by a familiar girl hanging around in front of the place she planned to visit.

"Oh, hey Yukari-chan!" she calls out as she goes near her friend in question who turns around at hearing her name being called. When their eyes meet, Yukari smiled as she waves, "Hi Kaede. Are you planning to eat over here or something?" Kaede shakes her head and points at the bookstore nearby. "I'm planning to visit the old couple who owns the bookstore right there." She looks at her friend asking back, "What about you, Yukari?"

"Hm? I was waiting for a friend. They promised to meet at this area so we could eat at Wakatsu Restaurant which is upstairs." she points to the stairways. "I guess I came too early." Kaede nods soon leaving her friend after a wave of goodbye while heading to the bookstore. Right as she opened the door and headed inside, Kaede saw Bunkichi-san roaming around. Once she got closer to him, she heard him mutter "That's strange… I swear I left it around here..." he sighs, "But, I can't seem to find it."

"Looking for something?" she asked as she looks around the leaning books and the stacked up high to the ceiling. It was easy to lose something here possibly. Her voice caught the old man's attention as he turned around, "Kaede-chan?" He smiled instantly. "How'd you know I was looking for something? Are you psychic?" Bunkichi seemed very rather surprised despite it was obvious, Kaede smiled back. "I'm looking for my glasses..." he mumbled and the girl stared at him, until he corrected himself. "No, not my glasses- my wallet…" He frowns, "I can't seem to find it…"

'_His wallet, huh..._' she thinks as she looks around again and offered, "I'll help look for it." Soon Bunkichi beamed at her again, "Wow! Kaede-chan, you really can read minds!" Kaede laughs as he continues excitedly, "I was just thinking it'd be nice if someone gave use a hand." She smiles again, "And here I am!"

Soon the three of them, Kaede, Bunkichi and Mitsuko-san searched for the missing wallet. They looked everywhere but it ended up with disappointing results. Bunkichi-san was the most disappointed of them all as he wondered, "Where could it be...?" Then the mood dropped all together when he forgets the next, "...Wait, what was I looking for?"

"Your-?" she replied back but then someone came in saying, "Konnichiwa, 'ello?" Soon Kaede confused why someone had to speak into similar words in two different languages, until she saw the unknown visitor was a foreigner with somewhat yet pieced together Japanese as they spoke. "I found zis on ze ground outside. Eez is it yours?" He then handed a wallet to Bunkichi politely. Then Bunkichi brightened up once he held the wallet in his hands. "Wow! This is it! I've been looking for this wallet everywhere." He then joked, "Well it's not a golden wallet, but I'm still happy to have it back!" The girl smiled at the old man's happiness despite the badly timed joke and all, she wanted to thank the odd foreigner for his help.

Before she even could do so, the boy was looking at her with some recognition in his eyes as he speaks first, "Sumimasen, excuse me..." he pauses as he looks at Kaede again, "Aren't you ze transfer student everyone eez talking about?" He soon excitedly beams, "I go to the same school- Gekkoukan!" Although she was a bit undoubtedly confused, she smiles hesitantly while saying back, "Nice to meet you." He smiled brightly upon introducing himself "I came 'ere from France to study abroad. My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux."

Kaede gave a small inhale at the long name being most names were short, yet he then said "But, zey call me, '_Bebe_' !" She blinks at the sudden naming of Bebe that came out of literally nowhere wondering, '_Where'd that come from?_' "Erm. Nice to meet you," she repeats again and Bebe smiles. "Hajime mashite, it eez nice to meet you too!" continuing on saying, "I work in the Home Economics Room every day. If you get bored, come say 'ello!" He soon goes to the door with a small farewell, "I 'ope to see you zere. Sayonara, goodbye!" soon leaving the store.

"Well… He seemed like an interesting young man." Mitsuko commented as she watches the blond boy leave the store while Kaede just nods quietly in agreement with the older lady has said. Bunkichi on the other hand had his mind on something else as he mutters, "Hmm… I thought I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't lose it..." He pauses smiling upon finding something he had in his wallet, "... Ah here it is! I knew it was in here!" Upon his exclamation both Kaede and the older lady look his way and in hand he had a key dangling which made Mitsuko somewhat alarmed, "...Dear? Is that key for...?"

"Come on, dear, you know what it is. It's the key for our son's car." His eyes shone excitedly continuing on, "Seeing Kaede-chan reminded me of how things used to be…" Despite of his own excitement, Kaede latched her hand immediately on her arm not liking cars as (_it was a forsaken machinery in her eyes). _Yet she didn't say anything as he spoke again, "I haven't heard the roar of the engine in a long time. How do I look, dear?" He soon imitated getting inside a car, and the girl looked down to the floor not knowing what to say, until Mitsuko instantly shouted, "Please don't!" It was almost like a plea which shocked Kaede at the instantaneous cry, "Why must you get into a car!? Do you want me to end up all alone!?"

With that everything just stopped for a little while as Kaede cleared her throat as she brings down her hand from her arm, asking quietly but loudly enough to break the tense silence. "_Alone?_" The old couple's eyes shifted almost ashamedly and Mitsuko held on to the girl's hand tightly for a long moment as she looks down, "Um, Kaede-chan..." she looks up with wariness written across her face, "I'm sorry for raising my voice. Did I scare you?"

The girl shook her head in an affirmative no and that lead to Bunkichi looking down as he walks to the counter putting his pipe down. He then looked at Kaede, "Our son… Remember what I told you? How he passed away…" he pauses almost looking regretfully at his wife, "On the way home from work, he got into an accident… He was hit by a dump truck driver who was drunk on the job…"

Kaede's heart almost stopped in misery and sadness realizing her own connection to the old couple was almost similar. She wants to say that her own parents died in a car accident, but her mouth refuses to move as her voice doesn't come out. She looks down and her voice gave out a small apology, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

('_It's hard to say what you truly want to convey'_) she thinks almost bitterly to herself as she looks to the ground again. Bunkichi covers his face in his hands in shamefulness, "Kaede-chan, please slap me… Slap me for being an insensitive fool…" He then looked at his wife with regret, "With all my excitement, I forgot to consider how my wife might feel… I'm such a… I'm such a…" She soon shushed his ramblings motioning him to come near his wife, which he did almost hesitantly as he felt guilty for what he tried to do, but he did so walking towards Kaede and Mitsuko.

As he did so, Kaede reached out for both of their hands holding it tightly while quietly gently placing them in hers.

With that, no words were needed as three of them were silent and no need to speak more.

* * *

The moment she arrived home she opened the door, Junpei looked up from his game not even putting it down greeting her, "...S'up dude?" and soon his eyes fell back to the game. Looking around she noticed not a single person was in the lounge and it was much more quieter, which she made her ask, "Are you the only one here in the dormitory?"

"Yep. No one's back yet, and we have school in the morning." He yawns as he looks at the clock at the far-side of the room, "We probably shouldn't go to Tartarus tonight."

"Yeah, you're right. It'd be suicide to do anyway." she yawns in spite of herself and Junpei chuckles although giving her a look, "Being morbid as ever Kaede-chi. Well okay, then I'm gonna hit the sack."

"You do that, Junpei, you do just that." She replies and walks past the lounge room heading up the stairway to the second floor hallway. The first thing she noticed was that _he _wasn't there haunting his old room. So she heads up to the next floor and she comes across the blue haired ghost sitting on tables waving right at her. Before he let's her speak he asks straightaway, '_So anything new today?_'

"Oh, you take such great joy in doing this, do you Rihito?" she mumbles as she saunters towards the tables and taking a seat for herself. Despite of her mumbles and grumbles, she set her jaw on her hand taking hold of the conversation, "I talked to the old couple at the bookstore. I guess I learnt more about them and their son..." She frowns almost in trepidation and continues leaving the topic behind, "Oh, and I met a student of Gekkoukan, I think."

'_You think_?'

"Well, I wasn't sure what to think of him really. He says his name is Bebe or some variation like that." Kaede looks at the table with intense concentration trying to remember his real name but soon flails her hands around in utter defeat. "But, yeah Bebe."

As she looks back right at Rihito, she sees a mixture of emotions flashing in his eyes yet not so apparent on his face. She doesn't ask but he concedes with a note of regret, '_Ah, Bebe. His real name would be Andre Laurent Jean Geraux, but I never called him that. I don't anyone in his class either for one thing, as Bebe was more simpler and easier, I guess._' He looks up at the ceiling, '_I was his friend. Or something like that, if he considered me ever a friend._'

"I'm sure he does, even if he doesn't remember you anymore, Rihito." she mutters as she places her arms on the table with her head resting in her arms. "Hey, tell me … about your time in Gekkoukan again, Rihito."

'_Sure._'

* * *

_April 30, Thursday_

Baffling mysteries or just plain silent treatment was not what Kaede had in mind as her fellow ghostly spirit wasn't giving up on the odd stares just yet. Along with the disappearing acts as after school came around the corner, when she decided to talk to him about it, he simply spoofed into thin air. _**Spooky. **_

Or more of not being a gentleman he usually going to be at the moment leaving her behind with dissonance within her thoughts. Giving a slight sigh here and there, she packed up her bag with her binders of notes and textbooks among other papers that were important. Right as she finished packing up her belongings, she looked around the room looking for someone, but her attention got distracted by the sudden ringing of her cell phone.

She picks it up right away opening her cellphone with a flip, speaking into the speaker with a noncommittal grunt from her side. The voice although on the other end although, "Hello? This is Elizabeth." The dour voice that came on the line somewhat made Kaede shocked and didn't quite know what to say. So she just listened to the mesmerizing voice on the other line, "Please come to the Velvet Room. There is a matter we need to discuss. You may use the alternate entrance located in Paulownia Mall. All you must do is find the door." There's a slight pause, but the attendant continues, "…I'll see you soon."

With that, the one-sided conversation just ended with the dial up tone from the other side made the girl blink and get back to reality. Putting her phone away, she gives a sigh and grabs her school bag as she gets out of her seat. Despite the sudden odd request from the perplexing Velvet Room attendant , she decided to get to the bottom of this matter they needed to discuss. Thus, she went out of the classroom in quickness in hoping to find out what this will possibly lead her.

(_With the possibility of getting to know Elizabeth more that is._)

Paulownia Mall is busy as ever with the small crowds of different people. High school students, housewives and all sorts of variety. But Kaede wasn't here to mingle with the overly separated crowds as her eyes scanned across the buildings of the said mall. The only area that caught her attention was the back alley that sat between the police station and the stairway, plus being that it had an eerie aura to it.

(_Anything with an eerie aura had to be investigated._)

She strolls towards the back alley and everything seems to stop as she goes further inside. Right in that alley, as she squints there seems to be an mysterious door in the quiet alley. It was the same door that she had saw in Tartarus, but this time it was a part of the alley's wall. Looking behind her, where the rest of the people were, no one seemed to notice the door in this alleyway. Kaede then looks back to the door and push it open.

Right as she was entered into the Velvet Room she was soon sitting down and Elizabeth began to apologize, "I am sorry to bother you, but..." she looks at Kaede in the eye "I have a big favor to ask. I have been looking for someone with exceptional strength. If you don't mind, will you accept my requests? Some of my missions will require you to escort me around, but… Of course, once each request is completed, I will have a reward for you. I anxiously await your cooperation."

With that, the attendant became quiet and Kaede tilted her head sideways as she asks, "So, do you have any requests for me in mind, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looks up again at her guest and nods almost a bit excitedly, "Indeed I do have some requests that I have in mind. So does this mean, you will kindly accept my requests, dear guest?"

"_Dear guest … _?" she asks almost a bit bewildered but continues on, "I'd love to do your requests Elizabeth, plus I don't think it would take that time off my hands. So tell me what you want from me, Elizabeth."

"You are certainly gracious Master Kaede. I just have a few requests that I put in this book." Right in Elizabeth's hand there's a small leather bound book which she gives to the girl, "It will automatically update each time you accept or finish your request upon the moment you are in this room."

"Oh, how convenient. I'll put that in mind…" She begins to read through the requests and looked back in the woman in front of her, "You … want a Muscle Drink?" She asks this almost dubiously not knowing what to think. The blue clothed attendant on the other hand doesn't seem to think the request as odd as her eyes seem to shine. "Have you tried it before, Master? I am very curious about how it tastes. Can you please bring me one, if possible?"

"Erm, I do have one with me actually..." Kaede reached into her school bag's bottom soon taking out the said drink "Here. The Muscle Drink like you had requested."

"Oh, my ..." Elizabeth stared at the bottled drink in Kaede's hand and took it gently, "I've never tried a Muscle Drink before … is it safe?"

"I think it is … hopefully ..."

"Well you have my thanks." She bowed as she put the drink elsewhere Kaede couldn't really see. "I look forward to tasting it. Your award will be at your place momentarily."

"I see … well … what else can I do …" Kaede mutters quietly upon reading through the request book again. Most requests seemed mostly Tartarus-based until she came across the words Paulownia Mall soon standing up from her seat surprising the attendant, "Let me escort you around Paulownia Mall, Elizabeth since it's right nearby!"

"Ah..." The attendant blinked for moment somewhat giving an zany smile in return, "I have been expecting you. Shall we be on our way?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Right as they exited the back alley Velvet Room, the atmosphere seemed to change entirely as Elizabeth is with Kaede. In fact right as they exited the alley, Elizabeth walked towards the fountain with such grace while looking upon it with some curiosity with some child-like wonderment that Kaede wouldn't have. "Ahh, yes… An intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities…! This must be a '_fountain_'... It makes sport of water, well known to all to be the _foundation of life…_ _**How wicked!**_ It's rumored that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who sacrifice a few coins…"

The brunette found herself staring at the fountain too wondering if she could ever say the same sophisticated yet ridiculous words as Elizabeth could but all she could do was give a smile and nod, "Maybe so..."

Without even knowing what will happen while being with Elizabeth, she heard her say, "Then I must try it for myself. Fortunately, I anticipated this, and brought a good supply of coins." That good supply of coins being much more than Kaede had imagined. "2,000 of your 500-yen coins, to be exact. I shall make an opening bid to the fountain spirit of 1,000,000 yen."

"Wait, 1,000,000 yen? And you are throwing it into _the fountain?_" She asks almost in slight disbelief and she was ultimately proven right when Elizabeth did indeed bring out a bulging coin purse. A very bulging coin purse that made Kaede stare almost in shock. She couldn't even speak words no more as Elizabeth began to throw the coins in the fountain, which made a waterfall due to the amount of coins.

Yet, the attendant seemed to be alarmed by something else otherwise. "_Ah…!_" she looks at the fountain almost disappointed, "I was so caught up in the excitement of tossing in coins, that I hadn't given my wish any thought." She frowns for a tiny minute as she places her arms at her side, "This won't do…" Her shoulders seemed to sag for a split-second, "I shall give it more careful consideration before I return here in the near future…"

'_Well that was a bit climatic._' Kaede looks at the fountain almost pondering, '_Who ever looks in the fountain later on will be certainly surprised._' She then shrugs and soon leads her companion to the police station that was right nearby.

This time Elizabeth asked, "Hm? What is this facility here…?" The woman peers inside for a bit and looks back to Kaede, "There are some stern-faced gentlemen inside…" Soon some inquisitiveness were dancing in her eyes, "And these photographs displayed so prominently…" She pauses upon looking at the bulletin board. "Most Wanted… Reward…" She looks at Kaede, "Am I… correct in thinking of these as your version of _my subjugation requests?_"

'_Subjugation requests?_' The girl thinks upon replying, "Well, pretty much."

"What do they use as proof that the target has been subjugated?" she asks again also along with pondering, "If they truly parallel my requests… Do they require a piece of the body? My interest is piqued…"

"Er, I'm not so sure if they require the piece of the body..." Yet her piece of thought was rather unheard when the two of them proceeded on with the tour of the Mall. Once they approached the nightclub, Elizabeth's eyes seem to shone somewhat brighter than ever. "This edifice over here..." Her voice become much louder and more excited than ever as she realizes what the place was for, "It can't be… Is this… A '_club_'!?"

The next thing she said made Kaede almost want to blush at the description, "Dancers, dictated by the sway of one's inner passions… A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle…" Yet when realizing it wasn't upon as she tries to open door, she looks almost so crestfallen. "…?_ No_… It's not closed for business now, is it?" She sighs, "…Such a pity. I had hoped to join in on the wild ritual…"

Yet, Elizabeth had other things in mind after her sad realization of the club being closed. She was probably the most ludicrous person that Kaede had ever met, as she suddenly began to dance in front of the night club. "_Woooo._" She then grabbed on Kaede's hands lightly winking, "Join me, won't you?" Despite the foolishness of it all, the brunette couldn't help but join in with the attendant, "_Try and keep up!_"

After all, she couldn't ever possibly back down from such a challenge soon dancing along with Elizabeth. The attendant began to become more exited at the turn of events, "My…! Such dynamic, flexible gyrations…" She smiled a bit almost bowing mid-while dancing, "I think I should give you a title, such as '_Master of the Dance._'" Kaede simply laughed although becoming a bit tired out, and Elizabeth seemed to go on the same line of thought, "_Ooh! _That was quite satisfying."

"But I'm overwhelmed… Everything looks so new and inviting. Everywhere I look, something catches the eye." She looks around the mall once again and looked back at her guest asking, "…If you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could recommend our next activity?"

Kaede blinked at the question and contemplated for a few shy minutes replying with a grin, "Let's go for karaoke!" Elizabeth began to have wonderment in her eyes once again as she speaks, "Karaoke… is that…?" She soon exclaims a bit too breathlessly, "The place where one can challenge even professional singers at the _touch of a button…!? It seems the time has come to show you my hidden talents…_"

Then something seems to caught the attendant's eye as she apologized, "Ah, excuse me… Would you mind waiting for a moment? …I wasn't aware that there was a fountain on this side as well." She soon bring about her bulging coin purse, which Kaede began to question where she even got it from. Once again a splash of a waterfall could be heard from the many, many coins. Soon, Elizabeth was soon mystified at the sight of another fountain across the mall. "Hm!? Yet another fountain, on the opposite side…" She wisely (or un_wisely_) nodded to herself as she murmurs loudly, "I see… so this place is host to a _trinity of fountain spirits..._"

"Erm, how ominous?" Kaede asks almost to herself partially as Elizabeth ran at an absurd speed to the fountain at the opposite side of the mall. She also began to throw coins in and soon ran back to Kaede's side at the same quick speed not quite breathless. "...I apologize for the wait. Let us continue." The girl just nodded in appreciation and lead the attendant up the stairs to Mandragora Karaoke which then the two of them began to sing karaoke.

('_Elizabeth seems to know some odd songs though.'_)

Right after they sang Karaoke, they stopped in front of the central water fountain where Elizabeth thanked Kaede most gratefully, "Thank you for the invaluable experiences you've shared with me today." She smiles as she bows down, "I consider this mission fully accomplished." She soon looked around the area around her almost shyly which made Kaede almost a bit confused until she spoke rather straightforwardly, "This may sound_ forward_, but… I'd like to accompany you again sometime."

She blinks and meekly looked down at her feet, "..._Oh._" Kaede then looked back up to Elizabeth, "So, let's go back to the Velvet Room then?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as the two ladies headed back to the Velvet Room.

"Thank you for answering my request." she smiled a bit delightedly, "Well then… Thank you for showing me around Paulownia Mall." She frowns almost sourly though as she thinks about the fountain, "_That fountain_… I still haven't made a decision on what to wish for." She straightened up otherwise as she regretfully spoke, "My master regrettably vetoed my wish to turn the Velvet Room into _a club…_"

"...The Velvet Room into a_ club?_"

"Yes." She nods continuing on, "And I was so set on it, that thinking of something else is proving to be… _difficult._" She blinks becoming much more happier, "..._Oh! _I've finally come up with something. I'll wish to think of a wish. There… that wasn't so hard." She smiles again, "Now as for a reward, I've prepared something special." Elizabeth places an small object into Kaede's hand, "With this, you can fuse Hua Po. She is a charming Persona, combining the looks of a sweet girl with powerful abilities." She bows again, "Please accept your reward."

"Ahh, I see." Kaede beamed and took out the leather bound book reading through it again soon pointing at two specific Tartarus-based and an miscellaneous requests, "I'll take these three requests, if you don't mind." The attendant nodded and the girl soon got up from the seat heading towards the door, but right before she leaves she smiles at Elizabeth, "I'm glad you had a great time exploring the Mall with me, Elizabeth."

_With that, she left the Velvet Room with a slightly confused Elizabeth staring right at her back._

Apparently time is usually slow when going out with certain people, which included blue clothed Velvet room attendants. So she found herself heading back to school since the day didn't quite end yet. There were still some students lingering on campus and in the lobby, Kaede saw Hidetoshi and she immediately waved at him as she headed towards up the second floor, and he merely nodded back at her as it seemed he was about to head home soon.

Upon the second floor hallway, there were still some students talking despite it was already almost late but Kaede wasn't interested in listening into their conversations as she walked to her classroom. Sliding the classroom door open, she looked around inside and was surprised to see Junpei still lingering around inside. He was right near his desk with his hands in his pants pockets. It didn't seem like he had anything to do nor planning to head home anytime soon.

She walks towards him and before she gets to say anything, he grins widely and waves at her, "Hey, are you going home, Kaede-chi?" The brunette blinks at the way the way he called the dormitory '_home_'. She supposes it is really a home now and the girl shrugs lightly, "Yep. Want to head back to the dorm with me, Junpei?" He looks almost surprised for a minute but he smiles again, "Really? Sure! But, before that let's stop by somewhere."

* * *

The two of them walked all the way to the Port Island Station stopping at the movie theater, Screen Shot. Looking at the movie posters and now featured titles, Junpei's eyes seem to beam more brightly upon seen a certain movie poster. He started pointing as he directed Kaede to look at the poster, "This it!" He looked so happy as he said the name. "Double-Barreled Justice!"

"I've been looking forward to this coming out!" His eyes were lit up, and Kaede couldn't help but feel excited to watch along with him. She soon signaled to him as she walks towards inside, "Come on, let's go in!" Junpei nodded with a wide grin, ""Ooh, are you looking forward to it too?" He walks along side of her with extreme jumpiness, "Alright, let's get some good seats!"

'_He's like a child wanting to go on a ride..._' she quietly muses as he was shaking with raw pure excitement.

After a long one hour and fifty five minutes movie of 'Double-Barreled Justice', with during the movie Kaede was eating popcorn in soundless motion and a couple of sips from her soda, she found the movie's plot and characters highly intriguing at best. But what made her more amused was watching her fellow movie companion's constant various reactions and expressions to many various of scenes. He was a true movie watcher in a truest sense with Junpei's multitude change of exclamations, sighs, or utter quietness.

(_She thinks she saw him cry a little bit at one scene, but he was covering his face…._)

The leader muses that the story was ineptly complex, yet Junpei on the other hand had other ideas. Right as they exited the theater, the magician right away expressed his thoughts on the movie.

"Hrm…." His expression seemed to be a bit disgruntled and slightly screwed, almost disappointed. It took a second for him to gather his words, while the petite girl watched other people linger around the area. "It was… kind not what I was expecting." Junpei leans his head sideways as he folds his arm across himself and Kaede turned back at him with a queer look, "How so?"

He stumbled again on his words moving his hands around in different motions, soon putting them on his sides frowning. "The villain wasn't all that evil."

The girl was a bit flabbergasted at his somewhat "convenient" and "simplistic" answer, but stayed quiet as he continued on. "It kind of killed it for me when he started talking about his tragic past…." He shrugs as he folds his arms on his chest, "It isn't cool you have to beat somebody who didn't want to be a bad guy."

"Eh, is that so?"

"Yeah." he gives a nod, "Bad guys should be evil all the way to the core. It's just more satisfying." He gives a defeated shrug but it turns into a small smile. His posture straightens upward in an instant as he asks, "Oh, you still got time, right?" There's a hopeful look in his eyes as Kaede nods. "Let's grab something to eat on the way back."

"Sure. But… you have to pay though."

"Hey! Go easy on me, I just treated you to a movie!"

"I'm kidding you, Junpei."

* * *

As they sat down in Wild Duck restaurant, Junpei had offhandedly suddenly commented as the two of them began eating, "Oh, crap… The guys at school might say some stuff if they see us together." He sets down his burger back on to the tray and drinks from his soda as he smirks, "_I mean_, it looks like there's a lot of guys interested in you."

She rolls her eyes in response as she drinks from her soda quietly, waiting for her friend to continue on what he's trying to really say. Instead of continuing on grinning, Junpei instead sighs, "Plus, the famous Yukaricchi and Kirijou-san live in the dorm, too. " His sigh became much more long ended, as his expression turned into a small frown, twirling his straw in his soda. "There are a lot of dudes who envy me because of that..."

With all the sighs and frowns getting onto the auburn's nerve, she sets down her drink, trying her darnedest to even try to care about his poor troubles of living with popular girls and getting the wrath of immature boys. Trying to think of anything to ease his troubles, her face scrunched slightly, apologizing although partly, _she swears isn't her fault. _Which is obvious from the way she apologizes.

"I'm… _sorry_?"

An instant reaction from Junpei Iori was a small chuckle, bringing a smile back onto his face, telling her pointedly, "Yeah, it's your fault!" Soon a flurry of quick playful punches and throwing fries at Junpei for being extremely rude to girls, amnesiac at that, which soon stopped after a few minutes, as the conversation continued.

"...Actually, you don't seem to be all that interested in guys."

Another eye-roll from Kaede who takes a giant bite from her burger as Junpei continues on, "I mean, you're not all excited and asking me who's saying all this stuff." Before she manages to retort he continues almost apologetic, "...I mean, of course you aren't. No girl would be that desperate." He nods to himself while the leader stares almost amused. '_I guess you cleared up the misconception that every girl is desperate for gossip about them, eh, Junpei-kun?_'

He stops talking, and in momentary silence they eat their burgers among the other restaurant customers and other people who sat at their tables. It's almost dead silent between the two of them, only with the noises of eating going on between them. Yet Junpei stops to say quietly, "Also, I know you've probably got your hands full with your own stuff now." He looks down at the almost finished burger, "Actually, the same goes for me, too..."

In away, Kaede knew there just more than one phase to Junpei's personality. He who smile and joked could be in away serious. Not that other people would expect that from him, if they first met him, but … perception of others are always set to change. The mood was low and almost downcast, making her uncomfortable but as always the Magician changes the flow.

"...Well, forget about that stuff." He pushes his fries towards her, "Want more fries? You don't mind sharing with me, right?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm still hungry anyway."

"I can't believe I heard that out of a girl's mouth."

"Just a moment ago, I thought you were cool. Now, you are outright insulting how I word things, jerk!"

"Wait- you thought I was cool? I feel honored-!"

"Not anymore, Iori! You fell below to the not-cool list! You are on the nerd list!"

"I can't believe I've been complimented and insulted at the same time."

"You should be proud of that."

('_I still think he's cool anyway._')

* * *

_May 1, Friday_

She ended up riding the monorail with Yukari who was telling an interesting story to her. The shorter girl said that she heard it from one of her friends from the archery club, soon telling a long winded tale. Right before she even reached the climax, "And so, as that person put it..." she realized the two of them were in the front of the school. "..._Yikes_, we're at school already!?" Her slight outburst was sudden only speaking a bit lower this time, "That reminds me, it's gotten so warm lately. Well, I guess today is the start of _May _after all."

"Hm_!_" Kaede agrees nonchalantly, "Time flies_!_"

"Seriously! A lot's happened!" Soon, the shorter girl became lost in thought, treading on slowly. "_Ya know, _it doesn't seem like the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been decreasing lately…" Yukari continues to keep thinking to herself saying quietly, "_We're _the only ones who can fight the Shadows, so…" She then looks at Kaede straight in the eye, "I guess we should train more, so we're ready if anything like _THAT_ comes up again."

"Haha, spoken like a true member of SEES." The leader scratches her cheek absentmindedly, "Well, we haven't been going to Tartarus much lately, I reckon, but I planned that we go on Sunday." Her classmate merely nodded yet whispered to herself, "_**.**__..Me especially. I don't wanna be a burden on everyone else._" Kaede pretended not to hear mindfully watching others. With that, Yukari smiled lightly, "…Oh, c'mon. Let's go."

(**'**Everyone is just eager_to grow strong and train._ On the other hand...**'**)

Right as after school came around, Junpei came up to both Kaede and Yukari talking to them from the back of the classroom soon mentioning, "FYI, Sanada-san's at the hospital getting a checkup." With his hand placed on a desk, "He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something." He nods almost triumphantly, "Yup, he knows who to count on."

With only Yukari shooting him down, "He only asked _you_ cuz you don't have anything to do after school."

"_H-Hey,_ I resent that."

She laughed quietly waving her hand, "I'm _just kidding_. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

Cue two confused looks from the two girls, and Junpei who merely shrugs at the notion. "What's he want that for?" She then pauses for a moment continuing, "…Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you." Yukari turns to look at Kaede, "You're coming too, right?"

The surprise was evident on the leader's face as she held her school bag tightly asking, "Mind if I come along_?_" She says it deliberately quiet- almost as if a question. Yukari doesn't seem to notice her hesitancy only replying, "Must be important if he called Junpei all the way out to the hospital, don't you think?" After some moments thinking, Kaede shrugs while nodding, with Junpei muttering to himself, "He asked _ME_, ya know..."

"If it's important, we should all go together." Yukari spoke affirmatively ending with a smile, "Right?"

* * *

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

All three of them arrived to what they assumed to be Akihiko's room… according to Junpei that is. Standing in front of the door, Junpei took the first initiative to open the door entering inside, with Yukari and Kaede following after him. Expecting Akihiko- which he wasn't quite there at the moment, all three of them were surprised at the unfamiliar young man who sat quite comfortable on the hospital bed like a king.

He stared at the three of them and grunted quietly, "..." His stare was intense, but he didn't speak, making the situation more awkward. Junpei finally decided speak, "Umm… Is… Sanada-san…?" He falters midway until Yukari nudges him to speak, which he does "...in this room? By any chance?" From behind, Kaede knew Junpei was shaking nervously under the unfamiliar person's stare but it wasn't for too long as footsteps came into the room from the adjacent room.

It was Akihiko who looked confused as to why three of his juniors were here. "What are all of you guys doing here?" Kaede decided to go around to Junpei's side piped up, "I came along with them." Piped up was the right way to say it, as soon Yukari and Junpei stared at the way she spoke almost meekly and a bit respectful at that.

She simply ignored their looks, with her expression almost carved blank with no visible possible sign of being embarrassed. **(**_Which she was, anyway, secretly. Rihito would definitely call her out on this._**) **Akihiko nodded in understanding explaining, "I'm just here for a checkup." He flashes a small smile, strategically on_ purpose_, or rather just being _him_.

Kaede isn't really _sure._

The mystery visitor, which she assumes a visitor of Akihiko gets off the bed, speaking lowly, "_Is that it, Aki?_" His voice was low and gruff, but not very quiet. The silver haired seniors expression changed into somewhat composed. He nodded swiftly at his visitor, "Yeah, thanks."

The unfamiliar male seems to be a bit agitated, but slowly not annoyed, yet she thought he was as what he replied back stunned her, Yukari and Junpei. "_Tch_… I don't have time for this shit." Junpei was quite expressive with his eyes widening slightly, almost slack-jawed, Yukari was stunned silent but Kaede kept herself together, while nudging Junpei's side and making Yukari not act weird, when she's the _weird one._

Just as he looks ready to leave, Kaede moves away from the door, he stops. Despite that he was slumping, he was still taller than her, but she doesn't stir too much nor act scared. Kaede merely acts neutral as she stares back at him, as he gives a passing look at her. He speaks in a rough voice, almost directed at her, "You..." As he try to find words to say, she's still as a statue maybe, but he shakes his head to himself muttering, "Never mind..."

With that, he leaves with his back slumping and a strange oddly intense look in his eyes.

After the odd momentary silence between all four of them, now that the supposed visitor left the room, Junpei finally speaks almost bewildered. "_Wh-Wh_o was that?" Akihiko who watched his supposed friend leave the room, looks at all them, "A friend from school… sort of." He didn't seem to want to continue on how exactly he was a friend, soon switching the topic, "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing?" He folds his arms, "Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it."

He then looks at Junpei, "Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Sanada-san."

"Sorry for the trouble." He stretched his arms lightly,"Well then, let's get going!" Junpei then stared at his senior worriedly saying, "Uh, you shouldn't move your arm…" Akihiko almost looked annoyed at the statement, "It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"By the way, Sanada-senpai, why boxing?" Yukari asked and Kaede admitted to herself she was a bit curious. "You mean, why did I choose that sport?" He stated, soon becoming a bit silent. "Well…" He pauses again putting his arms at his side looking thoughtfully, "It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight."

He pauses again looking slightly down, as Kaede noticed his hand clenched into a fist, almost on purpose or unconsciously. "I know what it's like to feel powerless…" His clenched fist open again, and closed as he spoke almost sounding embittered. "…and I don't want to feel that way again." The downcast expression goes away becoming almost fierce with an competitive look and a small smile, "Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

Soon all three of the juniors became stunned silent at their seniors conviction, only that a certain capped boy blurt out, "That's an interesting way of looking at it." His eyes twinkle in admiration, "Ya know, I'm into games too…"

"Yeah, VIDEO games."

"Oh, but I like fighting games too."

"…Whatever."

"Okay, okay, we shouldn't bother Sanada-senpai any much longer, you two!" Kaede declared, "We should get going already!"

('_Sanada-san … is really cool, like Junpei said, huh..._')

All three of the juniors said their farewells, leaving the room. Akihiko who stayed behind watched them go, but his eyes seems to be watching auburn haired girl who walks in between Junpei and Yukari, yet somewhat seems behind them in away.

"... She's there and not there."

He muses to himself, somewhat unsure of this girl who was a part of their team, yet was almost not.

* * *

_May 2, Saturday_

Classes ended a whole while ago but she took her time before leaving the campus. The second floor hallway still had some students roaming around, lively as ever, mostly female though. A girl from another class who stood near the stairs to the rooftop was complaining loudly to anyone who would listen. It seemed like they were the type of person who wanted to rebel against their parents. Yet they never tried to get it over with or even try to do it. So they complained to anyone who came near by.

There was another girl who stood near the Student Council room immediately stopped Kaede, by blocking her way. The girl wasn't quite so intimidating nor didn't seem that mean. Their arms were folded, their eyes were sort of glinting and apparently they wanted to ask something in mind. The auburn almost dreaded that the girl in front of her was an obsessive Akihiko fangirl like the other girl in her class. But thankfully, Kaede turned out wrong, _surprises, surprises. _The girl ended up being a Mitsuru fanatic.

The Fool found it really hard to comprehend as to why there was a Mitsuru fanatic and a Akihiko fangirl right in the same perimeter and distance where she was. _What is up with this school?_ (Besides it being Tartarus.) The said fanatic asked, "I heard you were invited to the student council, Kirijou-senpai said so..." She then gives a sigh. "I'm _so _jealous of you… I wish I could get invited." She looks down to her feet and then at Kaede, "You think I should talk to her or something?"

"...Uh… It's up to you?" Soon the other girl fell silent going back to where she originally stood, although Kaede could've sworn that the other girl was looking at her with the scariest glance ever. She thought it be best to move ahead away from her as fast as possible before anything else happens. She walked away quickly near two girls who were quietly talking but loudly enough for her to hear. The leader was disinterested in gossip in general but stopped between the two bathroom as she heard one of them talk about her dormmate.

"Sanada-senpai… His wounds must be from a fight, right? Right?" The girl with a hair bun stated this almost so_ eagerly, _it was like she wanted Akihiko to have injuries. She put her hands together in excitement. "I could've seen it! I'd love to watch _a real boxing match!_"

Kaede almost wanted to facepalm herself and cringe at the girl's enthusiasm of seeing the "_cool", "amazing"_ Akihiko in a fight. It kind of mortifying that this girl was one of her peers, at that. The other girl with a bob cut seemed a bit _sensible._ She wondered, "I heard Sanada-senpai was hospitalized..." She seemed a bit worried. "Did he get into a fight? If someone comes here saying Sanada-senpai hurt him, would he be suspended?"

This time she actually covered her face as she walked away from the two girls still chattering. Walking down the hall and then the stairs she laughs loudly, "They are just worried_ about losing their precious cool boy toy_ being gone from their **world**. Do they actually _care about him?_ Maybe _not._"

('_Being popular seems like a real hassle..._')

* * *

**Iwatodai Strip Mall**

She took the monorail to Iwatodai Station and from there, she headed straight to the Strip Mall. Right before getting inside the Bookworms Used Books, she noticed someone her age stretching outside Octopia. She didn't go near them just quite yet, as she opened the door to the Bookstore walking inside.

Inside the store, Bunkichi looked up and waved at her. He walked towards her greeting her with one of his smile, "Kaede-chan! Too bad you didn't come earlier..." The girl blinks until realizing his wife wasn't with him. "My wife just left for Gekkoukan."

"Is that so... I'll wait here then."

The old man nodded, "Well, she won't be gone long. Why don't you keep me company, Kaede-chan?" He seemed to be pleased that she'll keep him company. As the girl looked around, Bunkichi went back to the table rummaging for something, "Are you thirsty? Here, let's share this." He was holding out a drink- soon realizing, "…Wait, where are the cups? I'm afraid I'm completely useless without my wife."

"Let's look for them then!" she offers and the old man beamed at the idea. Before they even got started on looking for cups, the door opened and came in hurried footsteps by none other than Mitsuko. Bunkichi blinked, "...Hello, dear. You came back just in…-" pausing looking at the overly worried condition of his wife. Mitsuko look deflated and defeated as she spoke fast stuttering, "T...T-T-Tree..." The old woman looked so pale, Kaede grabbed onto the elder's hand in reassurance. "What's wrong?"

Surprisingly, Bunkichi took hold of situation faster telling his wife, "Calm down, dear." He held onto his wife's other hand stroking it and looked upon the young girl. "See, you have Kaede-chan worried too. You oughta know better than to walk that far at your age..." He let go of her hand walking else, soon coming back giving his wife tea, "Here, drink this." He also gave a cup to the auburn who took it graciously, "And here's one for you, Kaede-chan."

"Judging by her reaction, it seems the rumor was true..." he sighs, "The persimmon tree by the walkway, at your school… My wife heard a rumor that it was going to be cut down, and she almost fainted. Do you know anything about it, Kaede-chan?" She frowns and folds her arms, "That makes me worry..." It really did make her worry at that, seeing old Mitsuko looking like she was going to cry while, Bunkichi looking depressed.

"You're so kind, Kaede-chan." He gave a genuine smile of appreciation, "I'm worried too. I tried to look into the rumor, but… I think I was '_barking up the wrong tree…_'" She point-blank ignored his obvious pun, and turned to Mitsuko who rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, "Kaede-chan, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell us if you hear anything about the persimmon tree?"

She nodded and noticed it was getting dark as the sun set down. Right before she leaves the store Mitsuko spoke again, "I hate to trouble you, but… Please let us know if you hear anything about the persimmon tree."

"You and Bunkichi are never troubling _me!_ I'll find out what I can!"

* * *

Right as she gets out, the girl bumps into someone, only for that same someone to grab her hand quickly pulling her up, before she falls. '_Is this a shoujo moment out of a manga or what?_' she thought dryly as the person let go. She steady herself for a bit before looking upon to her indirect savior- which happened to be the guy who was at Octopia earlier.

He's taller than her for sure, around Rihito's height but more around a five foot nine at that. He wore sports clothes and was carrying a plastic bag, which she assumed to be food from the smell of it, but she didn't recognize him. The boy went a step back giving him and her enough space soon apologizing, "Sorry about that and all, I wasn't really looking where I was going." His hand scratched the back of his head, looking slightly ashamed to even bump to a girl.

Kaede merely waves it off, "It's okay. I didn't pay attention much either." She was thinking about the persimmon tree at the school plus among other things. The auburn thinks he'll leave it be, and she'll go on her way back to the dormitory, but what the boy says next makes her surprised. "You're that girl I saw a few weeks ago, running around..."

The amnesiac now feels cornered, feeling like she had to now remember a dude, she doesn't quite recall, but before she gets to say anything the boy cuts in, "Well, I didn't get to introduce myself last time. The name's Hayase Mamoru." He gave a genuine friendly smile and offered his hand to her, which she stares at almost affronted and confused.

Yet, she goes with the flow. "I'm Yuuki Kaede. It's also nice to meet you too, Hayase-kun." The Mamoru guy seems friendly and she took her hand and shook his.

"Yuuki? I'll keep that in mind. Last time when we kind of met, I kind of asked you to a race the next time we meet, but uh right now, that be kind of rude to you, since you're probably rushing to get back to your home and all."

"A race? Sounds interesting." Her eyebrows raised, "Is Hayase-kun a part of the Track and Field Team at your school?"

He shakes his head. "I'm part of the Kendo team, but I also like running as a hobby." Mamoru quizzically looked at her, "Wait... are you saying that you're actually interested in a race?"

"Kendo team, eh?" Her thoughts went to Rihito mentioning long time ago about being on the kendo team. When she sees his utter confusion of interest in racing him, she observed, "Is something wrong with wanting to race you? Plus, I didn't realize exercise much today, so why not?"

"But your parents might be worried...?" He states but it fall shorts to a question. Mamoru looks uncomfortable and her face turns dark for a moment replying, "I live in a dormitory right near by. It's like smackdab in the middle of Iwatodai, so no need to worry about any of that stuff, Hayase-kun." She then adds, "We could race to my dormitory if you want, and it won't be a quick jog."

He blinks at her studying her almost carefully, and sighs. "You're ... kind of eccentric Yuuki."

"I've been told that. So are we racing or not?"

He stares at her again muttering, "Never met a strange girl like you. I thought my little sister was weird, you take the cake." He begins stretching, and then spoke, "Sure we are racing. Better not cheat me out of a good race, Yuuki!"

"Could have better said it myself, Hayase-kun!"

* * *

She found Mamoru to be a fast runner, but she managed to keep up- leaving the race to be a draw, as the two of them couldn't quite tell who reached the dormitory first. With that, Kaede waved at the boy as he continued on running, heading elsewhere, probably back to his home. The girl then opened the dormitory door walking inside.

Junpei greeted her this time around looking from his magazine, "...S'up dude?" She waved back walking towards the space between the two chairs where Yukari and Mitsuru were respectively sitting at.

They both greeted her silently, while the baseball capped boy continued, "Three-day weekend starting tomorrow!" He seemed to be jumping in excitement, until soon becoming almost dissatisfied. '_...Too fast.' _she thinks but he continues on, "I asked some peeps if they wanted to hang out, but the only ones interested were guys…" He sighs. "Man I don't want no sausage fest…"

Mitsuru soon casually joins the conversation almost out of nowhere, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need remind you that midterms are quickly approaching?" She smiles gently but the atmosphere turned so cold, it was as of an icy wind passed through. "You had best use your time wisely." Kaede slightly shivered but but didn't seem to worry so much, but the looks on Yukari's and Junpei's faces became dark enough for a scary movie. Yukari gave a long sigh, "You _HAD_ to remind me..."

With all the darkness of midterms all over, Kaede turned to Yukari inquiring, "Yukari, you're part of the Archery Club, right?" The light brunette nodded looking at her quizzically, "Yeah, why?"

"Then do you know what pine resin is? I kind of need it."

"Huh? Pine resin…?" she cocked her head sideways confusedly. "You need some?" The girl then mutters to herself almost dazedly, "Why would I have pine resin…?" She begins thinking to herself, "...! Ohhh, okay… You mean the powder we use in Archery Club, right? The yellow stuff? We use it even in practices, so it runs out quick…" She got up from her seat, "But I think I have some left… Hang on."

In the few minutes or so, Yukari went to her room and came back down giving a pouch to Kaede, "Here you go." She looks at her confusedly again, "...What did you need it for, anyway? Got a bow to take care of?" She then shrugs, "Well, whatever."

"Thanks for the help, Yukarin!"

* * *

She went all the way to Paulownia Mall soon looking around and then entering the alleyway quietly as possible. Maybe she was a bit paranoid, but no good girl should be wandering around and going inside alleyways right? _Haha, aha… _Not liked she cared about the conventions of such things, Kaede entered the Velvet Room.

As always, she was automatically sat down in a chair when entering and Elizabeth greeted her, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. How may I help you today?" Before actually answering the girl looked around seeing the four doors and realizing how the Velvet Room itself reminded her of an elevator. Seeing how Elizabeth was patiently waiting, the Fool announced, "I finished a request!" and the attendant nodded, soon checking.

After checking, she immediately asks as she examines the yellow powder, "Is this soybean powder...?" Elizabeth shook her head at herself, "Ah, no… it must be the pine resin I requested." She mumbled, "It does look like soybean powder though… It's so similar that even an expert on soybean powder such as myself can't tell the difference."

She then said neutrally, "Your reward for this assignment will be soybean powder."

Kaede wondered if she was joking or if the attendant was even fooling her around at this moment. Elizabeth then informed her, "...Ah, excuse me. I was just cooking something with soybean powder, so..." Her face then scrunched up in sheer confusion, "...Hmm. Which hand was the pine resin in… my right, or my left...? … They look so similar..."

"... Please don't mix them up?" Kaede cautioned quietly, but the attendant didn't quite hear her. She then thanked her giving her a bow as an reward.

"Thank you for ever doing my request. Hopefully you will finish my other requests in time."

"Elizabeth, what exactly do you intend to do with… the pine resin?"

The blue clothed attendant merely smiled at her.

"You are kind of scaring me right now..."

"Master Kaede, the pine resin has nothing to do with your _concerns_ ~"

"... If you say so."


End file.
